Sigo tratando y no puedo!
by fran-dani
Summary: Bella la chica nerd, Edward el chico popular pero ahora cambiaba un factor, la distancia, la pasión y el esfuerzo servirá para que este amor surga o Tania la chica mala es más fuerte? mi primera historia!
1. la llegada

BELLA POV:

Estaba de lo más entretenida con Edward que no me di cuenta de la hora que era! me tenia que ir, Llegaría tarde a mi turno en la biblioteca!

-lo siento Edward me tengo que ir, siempre me haces lo mismo me entretienes con Tus besos y se me olvida todo! Le dije sonrojada.

Y ahí es donde escuchaba su musical y perfecta risa, me encantaba!

Pero Ahg! Tenia que despertarme! me encantaban esos sueños en donde Edward me amaba como yo a él. Donde todo era felicidad ….

Será, volvíamos a la realidad donde yo solo era Isabella swan la nerd, la que solo tenia a sus 5 amigos y su familia que no era mucha por cierto, solo mama y papa.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose eran mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria , nunca nos habíamos separado y gracias a eso se habían formado dos hermosas parejas Emmet con Rose y Jasper con Alice, claro yo quería que se formara la tercera pero eso no pasaría, Edward era perfecto y extremadamente guapo como para estar con un espécimen como yo , fea y dejada.

Me conformaba con ser su mejor amiga, como lo era. Seguía a su lado eso contaba no?

No, era patético pero bueno yo soy patética a si que, que más daba.

Baje como siempre y mi madre me esperaba con mi desayuno listo lo tome a toda prisa y 3,2,1 la bocina, Edward había llegado, me fui corriendo y lo vi me sonroje como siempre y las malditas mariposas aparecieron en mi estomago, estaba devuelta en la rutina , donde yo me subia al coche con los Cullens y aquí viene la parte en donde la duendecillo maniática me empieza aconsejar sobre como me tenía que vestir

-Bella deberías hacerme caso una polera 4 tallas más grandes que la tuya no te ayudan! Y un pantalón abombachado tampoco cuando me vas hacer caso! algún día me va a dar un infarto cuando te vea! - dijo

Este era el discurso más largo que le había escuchado.

Y tu Alice cuando vas a entender que a mi me gusta mi ropa?-

.nunca a nadie le puede gustar eso-

Es que nunca le puedo ganar, que le digo?

A mi si- oh vamos no se me podía ocurrir nada más.

Necesitas algo mejor que eso Bella -

Mira alice a mi me gusta mi ropa y punto.

Mire su cara mm... No era muy buena que digamos sus ojos estaban que me comían de la furia, si las miradas matasen yo habría muerto hace mucho.

cambiemos de tema si?- por favor por favor que diga si

bufo, estoy a salvo! Ja! quien lo diría.

Comencé a mirar el camino necesitaba pensar, tal vez solo tal vez si yo cambiaba él me miraría distinto

No Bella él nunca te mirara como una mujer, para el eres su hermanita pequeña nada más, cuando lo vas ha aceptar – me dijo mi lindo subconciente.

Lo mire y como siempre el estaba perfecto, su cabello color bronce desordenado , sus ojos con ese brillo picaron, su nariz recta y sus labios carnoso ,carmesí y por dios cuanto daría por besarlos! Me sonroje ante mi penamiento típico de mi y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando, bien bella sigue haci!

Lo mire a los ojos y me dedico esa típica sonrisa suya

No pude contenerme y le sonrei de vuelta

Por que no ponemos música- le dije con un tono burlon sabiendo que los otros no tenían los mismo gustos que nosotros.

Que buena idea-dijo y se empeso a reir

Comenso a sonar claro de luna y 8 pare de ojos nos miraron feo muy feo

EDWARD BELLA cambien esa cosa ahora, yo iba cantando feliz

No- fue la simple respuesta de él

Eso es basura deberían poner britney spears-

Esperen eso lo dijo emmet!

No me pude contener, estalle en carcajadas como jasper y alice .

Edward que conducía como un demente tuvo que bajar la velocidad y rose solo atino a pegarle!

Creo que no pude parar de reirme hasta que llegamos al instituto.

me baje del auto y me fui con Edward hacia los casilleros como siempre

Bella que te parece si vamos hoy ha…-

Ha.. donde Edward ?

No me respondió me gire pero si parecía hipnotizado

Edward – nada, le pase las manos por delante de la cara y nada que le pasaba? me gire y en ese momento me quise morir.

Una rubia de revista aparecía por las puertas del instituto y Edward no era el único baboso que se había quedado pegado mirándola,

Edward se fue hacia ella! no no podía ser le estaba hablando! Y me ignoro de lo lindo.

Que esperabas ella es todo lo que tu no seras nunca -me dijo mi subconciente.

Sabes, te voy a dejar de escuchar lo único que haces es bajarme el autoestima-

-no solo digo lo que tu piensas- agh!

Me fui a clases mientras no viera ha Edward hablar con ella todo estaría bien

Bella –

Mire ha Edward estaba nervioso lo sabia, solo se pasaba la mano por el pelo cuando era asi

Si?-

Podrías solo por hoy, sentarte en otra mesa? Es que Tania, la chica nueva que llego, no conoce a nadie y se siente un poco asustada y como fui el único que se acerco…

Esta bien Edward no hay problema- lo interrumpí

Me fui a sentar con angela una chica muy simpatica era como yo, tímida y muy aplicada


	2. Angie

_Si?- _

_Podrías solo por hoy, sentarte en otra mesa? Es que Tania, la chica nueva que llego, no conoce a nadie y se siente un poco asustada y como fui el único que se acerco…_

_Está bien Edward no hay problema- lo interrumpí _

_Me fui a sentar con Ángela una chica muy simpática, era como yo, tímida y muy aplicada _

Pero mi humor no me acompañaba así que decidí tal vez ignorarla solo por no hacerla sentir mal o terminar desahogándome con ella

Hola ang-

Hola bells-

No dije nada me sentía de muerte , ver como Edward y Tania conversaban de lo mejor y el brillo en los ojos de Edward me estaba sacando de quicio, sabía que esto pasaría algún día pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto

Que esperabas tienen 16 años! Maldita conciencia!

Bella ¿? Bella! –

Ah-

Dónde estabas?

Lo siento ang hoy no estoy muy atenta que digamos-

Si me di cuenta te he llamado como 20 veces –

En verdad lo siento que pasaba?-

Nada bella solo te había preguntado como estabas pero ya me di cuenta que no muy bien te pasa algo?

mm..-

No tienes que contestar si no quieres- me miro dulcemente

Podía confiar en ang, ella era una persona dulce , tierna y comprensiva

Lo que pasa es que duele que la persona que tú amas no te vea de la misma manera Ang-

Si te comprendo, pero es por Edward?- me miro con curiosidad y comprensión en los ojos.

• Tan notorio es?, dime que no, por favor-

• Solo un poco bella, no es para tanto-

-crees que él se habrá dado cuenta-

-no él es muy despistado-

Espera, dijo que me comprende tal vez Ang estaba pasando por lo mismo y yo la muy egoísta solo pensaba en mi.

-ang... dijiste que me comprendes, como?

-mm..-se sonrojo.-bueno.. Es que me gusta Tayler pero el no va a estar con alguien como yo.

-como que no Ang, eres tierna y dulce

-si bella pero el apartiene al mundo popular

- mm...se lo que estas pensando, pero él se lo pierde, no te acomplejes.

-No te preocupes Bella ya lo acepte.

Tal vez eso deberías hacer tú- y aquí vamos de nuevo, odiaba mi conciencia.

Ya lo acepte- no respondas no respondas

No, no lo has aceptado se te olvida que soy tus pensamientos ocultos -ahg! Porque no me puedo mentir!

Gracias a mi pelea interna no me di cuenta cuando llego el profesor ni cuánto tiempo había pasado,

Bien bella ahora ni siquiera podrás estar orgullosa de tus notas-me dijo mi conciencia

Bien te callas o te callas ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo.

La clase se me pasó volando, las peleas internas son interesantes pero hay veces duele saber lo que te ocultas.

Me levante para irme con Edward como siempre pero me di cuenta que no estaba, donde se había metido?

Con quién crees? –no le voy a responder, no le respondas por dios! No puedo hablar con mi conciencia!

Me gire para poner la silla en su lugar y me di cuenta que las únicas que quedábamos en la sala éramos yo y Ang

Me fui hablando con ella, a si Salía de mi propio mundo y lograba distraerme de cómo Edward miraba a Tania .

-Ang que es lo que me perdí? es que no preste mucha atención.

-si me di cuenta el profesor te llamo como 4 veces y tu nada que nada, le tuve que decir que te dolía la cabeza

Me sonroje, cuando paso eso que yo no me di cuenta?

-enserio? que vergüenza…yo lo siento, hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

-Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta? No es necesario que respondas

-si Ang has la que quieras.

-bueno… alguna vez has pensado en olvidarlo?

-a quien? Lo se me estoy haciendo la tonta

O por favor Bella! Quieres que lo diga?

Suspire- está bien si lo he pensado pero nunca me ha funcionado-suspire- porque lo preguntas?

Porque creo que lo mejor es que yo me olvide de tayler, total él nunca se va a fijar en mí.

Suerte, para mi es una tarea imposible.-

Te está pidiendo apoyo no la desalientes.- estoy loca no puede ser que mi conciencia siempre me hable.!

-Pero sabes que Ang hazlo no pierdes nada con intentarlo yo soy muy débil y lo tengo todos los días conmigo tal vez es por eso.-

Y además le hago caso!

-Puede ser Bella, lo voy a intentar.-

Gracias.-

Le sonreí no lo pude evitar ella era una persona muy dulce, como no se fijan en ella.

Porque estas en un mundo superficial- en eso concuerdo contigo Alex.

Alex?

Si haci te voy a llamar siempre te apareces.-suena lindo no?

No, no me gusta pero será tu mandas – a si me gusta.

Bella? O lo siento.

Siempre te vas a ese mundo tuyo?

No solo cuando me pongo a pensar en la existencia.

Si en la existencia, las hormigas, el agua, en fin todo lo que piensas-shh Alex cállate.

Ah.-

Oye que te parece si hoy en la tarde salimos? Eh? a si nos animamos la una a la otra.- le pregunte entusiasmada

-me encantaría necesito distraerme-

Perfecto Ang hoy a.. A donde?

Jajajaja por dios Bella me invitas a una salida de amigas y no sabes a donde?-

• Mm..no sé, se te ocurre algo?-

• Qué te parece el cine? Hay una película de romeo y Julieta que debo ver-

• Echo, hoy después del instituto nos encontramos en la puerta-

• Ok. Por fin, la estaba deseando ver desde hace mucho.

• No te voy a mentir yo también jajá-

Sonó la campana teníamos que separarnos me tocaba calculo, si!

- Te veo después Ang

-Adiós Bells.


	3. Alex, Celos y Cine

Me dirigí a mi casillero y me encontré con un Edward muy emocionado que le pasaba?

-Edward que te pasa?

-Oh por dios Bella nunca me había sentido así..-

Así cómo? -Lo admito, estaba asustada

No sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Feliz Bella! Feliz! en mucho tiempo no me había sentido así.-

Así que cuando estabas conmigo no fuiste feliz, eso dolió.

Enserio que te hace tan feliz? Si se puede saber.-le pregunte un poco sarcástica.

Me miro raro pero lo ignoro.

Tania la chica nueva, es todo lo que siempre desee, es inteligente, linda y comparte mi humor. Lo puedes creer?

Porque tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro?

No sé, mm… será por que encontró al amor de su vida? Qué te parece-Alex silencio o no respondo

Que me vas hacer estoy en tu mente-agh me gano!

Bella?-

-lo siento que bueno Edward la invitaste a salir?

Que estoy haciendo?

Comportándote como su mejor amiga, lo que eres- Alex te lo advertí.

-No…pero no crees que es muy pronto?

-Si te gusta, no sé qué esperas-

-tiene razón

Porque! porque me tenía que hacer caso!

Se volvió a ir y ni si quiera se despidió! Tranquila Bella respira.

Pasó todo el día y no me di cuenta por culpa de Edward, me perdí mis clases favoritas.

-Bella no te he visto en todo el día.

- lo se Alice yo también te extrañe estas 4 horas sin ti

- verdad! es insoportable

Es tan dramática!

-Alice vamos a tener días ha si este año tendrás que acostumbrarte.

- lo sé, pero es que biología sin ti es muy aburrida! Te parece si vamos de compra y compensamos esas horas separadas.- me puso su típica cara de cordero degollado a medio morir

No podía ser que le digiera que si, piensa Bella piensa.

-ehh.. Alice no puedo porque.. Ah voy a salir con Ang

-con Ang?

-si por qué? – ella era mi amiga, que era lo raro?

-no me cae bien Bella

Que no le caía bien, si Ang era la chica más dulce e inocente que conozco, como no le puede caer bien?

-por qué? Ángela es la chica más dulce que conozco, que hay de malo con ella?

No se Bella que te parece que Alice este celosa de ella? –me dijo Alex

Sabes que Alex, tal vez tengas razón-

Siempre la tengo.

Alice? No estarás celosa de Ang? Verdad.-

Yo?-Me pregunto.-

Si tu Alice.-

No yo no tengo por qué estar celosa, se que tú me quieres más.-

Oh por favor Alice no puedes tener celos de niñas pequeñas.

Ya te conto que esta celosa de Ang Bella?-mi rubia-para caerse muerto-amiga me pregunto

Si Rose ya me conto.-

Que no estoy CELOSA.-

Si si Alice… Y nos acompañas a la tortura del mes?- me pregunto

Ahh? Vamos de compras?- yo ya dije que no iba

Si no te conto?-

Si pero no voy.- le dije con una sonrisa me iba a preguntar porque pero la duendecillo la interrumpió.

La tortura del mes?-pregunto la duendecillo

De la semana querrás decir.-

Que! Preguntamos yo y Rose a la vez

Si como Bella no nos acompaña hoy tendrá que hacerlo el sábado.

Mientras seguíamos tratando de convencer a la duendecillo '' yo se que va estrenar la mejor ropa este domingo'' para que no fuéramos al mall, llego Edward y lo primero que haces es elevarme por los aires y reírse

Sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír con él y luego que nos calmamos le logre preguntar que le pasaba y me dolió mucho su respuesta.

Tania acepto, va a salir hoy conmigo!

Oh que bueno te felicito te dije que era lo correcto.-

Si gracias Bella .

Ya sé porque están tan felices, al fin decidieron poner britney spears a la vuelta-

Tenía que ser Emmet.

En realidad-dijo un Edward muy nervioso

Si?- preguntaron todos a coro..

Voy a salir con Tania, la chica nueva-

Y no me esperaba lo que paso!

Todos y cuando digo TODOS son todos, lo felicitaron

Ese es mi hermano , se va a tirara a la mejor del instituto.-

Emmet!- recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rose, por tarado

Claro que después de ti amor.-

No era por eso Emmet Cullens, pero sabes, que se suma al error.-

Entonces por qué?- enserio no sabía?

No puedo creer que los tres idiotas se preguntaran el por qué, tenían que ser hombres.

Por que una mujer no es un objeto, tarados.- les respondí

Espera voy a tener que volver a pie con mis preciosos zapatos?- Alice quien más preguntaría algo así

No mi amor yo te cargo- jazz era tan tierno se les notaba el amor.

Y yo a ti mi princesa.- le dijo emmet a Rose tratando de arreglar algo las cosas

Le funciono ella se derritió al instante, él era el único que tenía ese efecto en Rose.

Y tu Bells?.- me pregunto Edward

Yo puedo con las dos – dijo Emmet

No Em, no es necesario va a salir con ang- le respondió la duendecillo con un poco de sarcasmo

Un poco? por favor, Bella se sincera a Alice no le cae bien – Alex que te he dicho

Nada, me has ignorado toda la conversación-

Buen punto, pero shh silencio.-

Si Emmet no te preocupes mientras tu cargas a Rose de regreso a casa yo voy a salir con Ang.

Ok. Sería entretenido ver tu cara, cuando girara contigo en sima de mí-

No lo harías- le dije

Su cara de travieso me convenció de que si y lo peor es que lo quería hacer

No emmet quieto, quieto.-

Me estas tratando como un perro Belly bells?-

Odiaba que me llamara así

Él lo disfrutaba

Si se me ocurrió que tal vez a si me entenderías, ya que no entiendes como humano.-dije

Oh estaba en problemas y unos muy grandes.

Corre Bella corre- le voy hacer caso a Alex

Estaba a mitad de pasillo y escuchaba perfectamente las risas de todos y como emmet me perseguía, Pero como no! Mi lindo equilibrio hiso acto de presencia (viva el sarcasmo) y me caí espere el suelo pero lo único que sentí es que me giraban en el aire-.

Emmet bájame ahora.!

No hasta que te disculpes.-

Está bien está bien lo siento emmet.

Así me gusta fácil de convencer.-

Si emmet, pero te recuerdo que no es mi culpa que ni siquiera dirigiéndome a ti como un perro me entiendas.-

Ok de nuevo Alice, Rose, Jasper y Edward estallaron en risas y emmet me miraba feo

Escóndete detrás de Edward.- eres inteligente Alex

Lo sé, lo sé pero ahora solo hazlo.-

Me puse detrás de Edward .

Claro escóndete detrás de Edward como siempre.- me alego emmet

Emmet déjala en paz.- Edward me defendió

Si emmy déjame en paz.- le dije después de sacarle la lengua

Bella.- me regaño Edward

Ok ok me voy .- dije riéndome

Si abandónanos por Ang.- repito, es tan dramática

O por dios Alice, ya mujer cálmate tu con Rose son mis mejores amigas .-

Ok así me gusta, nos vemos.-

Me despedí de todos y como siempre esas malditas descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando me despedí de Edward.

Con Ang el viaje hacia el cine fue muy entretenido, cantamos, hablamos y no sé cuánto me reí,

No sé cómo no hice esto antes, aparte podía hablar con ella abiertamente.

Será porque es la única que sabe que amas a Edward- y aquí vamos otra vez

No se Alex dímelo tu.-

Si es por eso niña, como te da miedo decirle a Alice porque es su hermana y a Rose porque es su otra mejor amiga, no siempre eres libre de expresarte y liberarte, como con Ang.

Wooo eso fue largo.-

Bella vamos baja llegamos .-

Oh lo siento.-

Deja de disculparte yo también entro en mi mundo y ya me acostumbre a tu distracciones.

Jajá lo siento, ósea, ah! tu entiendes.

Si relájate vamos que la película está por partir!.

Yo voy por las entradas tu por las golosinas te parece?-me pregunto

Por supuesto Ang.-

En la fila de las cabritas me pareció ver a Tania, no! no podía tener tanta mala suerte no podía ser que ella y Edward hayan decidido venir al cine.

Compre las golosinas mientras rogaba que no fuera verdad que Edward y Tania estuvieran aquí.

No la volví a ver a sí que supuse que fue mi imaginación, pero cuando nos sentamos con Ang para ver la película, tres filas más abajo estaban Edward y Tania de lo mas pegaditos

No podía ser, no podía tener tan mala suerte!

Si la tienes, acéptalo-

Alex! Ahora no!

No podía ver la película, constantemente mi vista se desviaba hacia ellos y justo al final donde todas se pusieron a llorar, yo también lo hice y no porque me diera pena ver a Leonardo DiCaprio muerto, no, Me dio pena porque justo en ese momento Tania besaba a Edward y no era un beso muy temeroso, si no que era de lo más apasionado.

Y dolió, dolió mucho.


	4. Tania en todo su esplendor!

_No podía ver la película, constantemente mi vista se desviaba hacia ellos y justo al final donde todas se pusieron a llorar, yo también lo hice y no porque me diera pena ver a Leonardo DiCaprio muerto, no, Me dio pena porque justo en ese momento Tania besaba a Edward y no era un beso muy temeroso, si no que era de lo más apasionado. _

_Y dolió, dolió mucho._

Desde ese momento inicio mi convivencia con Tania la veía Todos los días y ni si quera me cayó bien, ella la muy… el primer día me vio con una cara de te voy a matar lentamente y no te va a gustar a sí que por qué no te vas , claro y yo no me quede atrás , la mire despectivamente pero ese fue un error, ella era hermosa, yo no.

2 horribles meses pasaron en donde Edward me ignoraba de lo lindo donde Rose y Alice tenían a una nueva mejor amiga , donde jasper encontró con quien hablar y emmet fue al único a quien no le cayó bien, fue el único que compartió conmigo estos dos meses de dolor, claro está que Ángela también me apoyo nunca pensé que ella llegaría a ser más unida a mí que la misma Alice, nunca lo imagine pero todo se da por algo no?

No puedo más duele mucho que después de 16 años te ignoren como si nada el único que en verdad fue mi amigo fue emmet, es el único que no se olvido de mi con la llegada de Tania, si hasta mi mama la quiere más.

FLASH BACK

Por fin iba a estar con Rose y Alice a solas, volvían las pijamadas! no podía estar más emocionada, pero lo que paso no me lo espere nunca, llego Tania 'la zorra' con ellas! Me tuve que comer todo mi orgullo e invitarla a pasar

Hola Alice , Rose y …Tania

Hola.- me respondieron Alice y Rose juntas

La muy… no fue capaz de saludar, aparte de zorra era maleducada

Hola René- esa era Alice

-hola tía-esa rose

-Hola señora-esa Tania

-Oh por favor cariño no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja dime René o tía como prefieras.

Y me creen si les digo que se pasaron toda la tarde conversando por que la mama de Tania era la mejor amiga del instituto de René y por cosas del destino se habían dejado de ver,

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Por esta razón todo los días mama me preguntaba por Tania.

Y yo solo le respondía que ella estaba muy ocupada no quería decepcionarla, pero me hería cuando empezaba a decir lo linda que ella era , lo simpática e inteligente que era etc… si pareciera que tiene lo mismo que Edward y todos los demás.

Antes en mi vida tenía 8 pilares y no me alegra decir que ahora solo tengo 3, Emmet, Alex (si él no me abandonara nunca) y Ángela.

Mi papas ya no, mis otros mejores amigos tampoco, solo ellos 3 y lo peor de todo es que uno está en mi mente.

Mi vida se había vuelto un infierno aquí en Forks, lo único que quería es que pasara rápido estos 2 últimos años, cobrar mi herencia y marcharme muy lejos partiendo de cero. Pero quedaba bastante y me tenía que hacer a la idea .

Mientras hacia mi tarea en compañía de Ángela sonó el timbre

Quién es?.-me pregunto Ángela

No se… no espero a nadie, a menos que..-

No podía ser de nuevo mama había invitado a la familia de Tania a comer.

Es Tania y su familia.-

De nuevo pero si vinieron ayer.!-

Lo sé mama no deja de invitarlas.-

Lo siento mucho Bella, enserio .-

No importa, ya nada importa.- esa última parte la susurre pero estoy segura que la escucho .

Ya verás como todo se arregla.-

Eso espero.-suspire

Pero no lo creo Ang desde que ellas viene mama y papa no soportan verse.

Por qué?.- ella sabía que me dolía pero yo confiaba en ella.

Porque mama volvió a la época de ser una adolecente.-le respondí.

mm.. deberían cambiar de papeles, ya te veo cocinando- me dijo con una sonrisa

Por eso la quería siempre era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa que sea .

Puede ser.-

Isabella , Ang bajen a saludar.- si, no les conté desde que mama se junta con ellas dejo de llamarme Bella y lo peor fue la razón, me dijo que hasta que cambiara mi look no lo volvía hacer, y lo estaba cumpliendo a la perfección.

Vamos.-le respondí.

Bella antes de bajar te parece una pijamada en mi casa hoy?.-

Por supuesto lo que sea por salir de aquí.-

Bella ..- me intento regañar

Lo siento pero es verdad.-

Cuando vas a cambiar.- se rio

Nunca.- le respondí con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien que aunque dijiera eso, ella me comprendía.

Hola.-

Buenas tardes.-

Mama hoy voy a la casa de Ang a dormir, claro si no te molesta.?-

-aja a- ni siquiera me miro!

Ok voy a arreglar las cosas.

Shh! No me dejas escuchar a maddy .-

Por lo menos me miro, era algo.

Adiós!-

Sali, aire puro por fin .

Bella vamos o te vas a quedar toda la noche inspirando como tonta.-

Hey!

jajaja.-

No es mala idea.-

Bella!

jajajaja ahora quien se ríe.-

No cambies nunca.-

Jamás.-

Nos fuimos e hicimos lo de siempre, helado, películas, peleas de almohadas, mas juegos, confesiones (que no eran muchas conocíamos casi todo de la otra.)y lo típico de una pijamada

El sábado lo pase con Emmet ya que Rose, Alice y Tania se habían ido de compras y ninguna se dignaba ha invitarme.

FLASH BACK

Alice por que no me invitaron?

Bella no seas ha si, a ti nunca te han gustado las compras!

Pero por lo menos pasaba tiempo con ustedes y eso si me gusta Alice.-

Isabella estas celosa? oh por dios! te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? no tengas celos de niña pequeña tu eres mi mejor amiga!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Claro yo ERA su mejor amiga, hace 2 meses antes que pasara esto.

Bella siempre me dejas hablando solo..-

Emmet sabes que mi mundo me absorbe.-

Si Bella se que estas loca, no tiene por que acordarme.-

Si yo estoy loca, tu estas gordo!

Yo gordo? no solo tengo musculos.-

Si Emmet solo musculo, sobre todo eso que te cuelga debajo del pecho- no le colgaba nada solo era por molestarlo

Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia , yo como y no engordo, tu si.-

Ja! Claro yo no miento Emmet.-

El pobre tuvo que consultarlo a la camarera para asegurarse y la camarera era timida, su cara fue lo mas chistoso que vi en mi vida.

Bromee todo el camino de vuelta a casa con mi hermano oso .- si ha alex se le ocurrió la idea y a mi me gusto.

Claro que te gusto bella yo soy tu, no te acuerdas.- me dijo alex

no moleste alex para mi eres otra persona-le respondí

Loca!-

Oye yo no me puedo decir a mi misma loca.-

Me acabas de decir que soy otra persona.-

Ey, no se vale.- me esta ganando.

Entonces soy tu o no?.-me pregunto

Si por que asi puedo decir que gane la discucion.- ja!

Tramposa.-

También lo eres tu.-

Tengo que dejar de hacer esto.-

Estoy de acuerdo.-

Silencio Alex trato de escuchar a Emmet.

...Y no me presta atención cuando ella esta cerca, es como si fuera un imán y lo peor es que yo se que es mala y que esta con Edward solo por su dinero y físico nada más.-

Nose Emmet, Rose siempre te va amar elle te adora no te va a cambiar por Tania, en eso tienes que estar tranquilo.- Era eso? dime que si, por favor!.

No es solo Rose son todos se comportan como si no hubiera nadie mas que ella y no me escuchan a mi, tal vez deverias tratar tu.-

Lo primero lo comparto, no le prestan atención a nada, en cuanto a lo segundo, no me van a escuchar Emmet, si a ti que eres su hermano y novio no te prestan atención, como crees que me va mi? Es nulo Emmet nulo!

Hay bella que vamos ha hacer?- me miro triste

Disfrutar de nuestra compañía?-

Me parece.-

Llegamos a su casa hoy veriamos películas de terror me sente sola en un sillón individual y espere a que esto terminara, Emmet que fue ignorado por Rose se sento conmigo y nos empesamos a reír de las tonteras que se nos ocurrían.

Y de la nada ocurrió algo sumamente extraño, Tania me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en la cocina que por favor la siguiera. Ok saque dos conclusiones de momento

La primera, en la practica de porristas le cayo un pom pom asesino y mato la única neurona que tenia y la segunda era que Emmet le pego en la cabeza provocando lo mismo que en la primera, pero esa la descarte, Emmet era un caballero no golpearía a una dama, me quedo con la primera.

Le dije a Emmet que nos siguera y lo grabara, era un echo histórico!

Pero Nuca pensé que se lo tomaría literal, no importa mejor, si Tania soltaba algo lo tendríamos grabado.

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Mira swan es simple o te alejas de Edward o te mato.-

Ok esto era raro

No me voy a alejar de mi mejor amigo por ti.- ex mejor amigo pensé

Mira rata- me tomo del pelo la muy perra-si no te alejas por las buenas, te alejas por las malas.

Por ninguna de las dos.- le dije alejándome de ella.-

Escuchame bien, tu eres el único estorbo que me queda, alice cayo rendida facílmente, Rose la siguió, Jasper solo necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse, el pobre esta lleno de problemas y que decir de Edward el fue el primero, el único que queda es Emmet pero es muy tonto como para poder hacer algo contra mi, es imposible. Tu eres la única lo suficientemente inteligente como para dañar mi plan de casarme con Edward y quedarme con su dinero, aparte no lo voy a pasar nada mal el es muy sexy .-

Zorra, perra, maraca, era una mierda tenía al hombre mas dulce tierno e inteligente y ella solo lo quería por que era guapo y tenia dinero! tarada!

Eres una mierda tienes al hombre mas dulce tierno e inteligente y tu solo lo quieres por que es rico y guapo!

Si exacto ese es tu punto debíl, lo quiere como un hermano y te duele que le hagan daño y gracias a eso te voy a poder echar de aquí, mosca muerta.

No lo quería como a un hermano, lo quería como ha un hombre, pero mejor que ella no lo supiera ya que mostraríamos el video que estaba grabando emmet después y me daría mucha verguensa.

Y que vas hacer? Ha,? yo lo voy a proteger del daño que tu le puedas hacer.

Mira espécimen o te alejas o te alejo ya te lo dije.- su mirada me incitaba a alejarme pero no lo hice.

Alejame a ver si puedes.-

Me empeso a golpear!, pero yo no me quede atrás había tomado clases de defensa personal sabia perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer .

No se que paso, ni quien gano, pero ella se fue simplemente y resien hay entro Emmet, me comenzo a ver las heridas

Bella ven vamos a curarte eso y después mostramos el video ellos tiene que saber como es la verdadera Tania.-me dijo

Mientras saliamos de la cocina y nos dirigíamos al living paso lo peor, todos me miraban feo. Edward tenia a Tania que lloraba en sus brasos, Alice era sujetada por jasper que me miraba con decepcion, Rose estaba consolando a Tania, no se digno a mirarme si quiera y esa mirada que mas me importaba, era fría, dura y estaba repleta de rabia, nunca me imagine a ellos así, nunca.

Que te paso Isabella te has convertido en una zorra –eso lo dijo Alice

Me dolio, por mucho que nos allamos alejado estos últimos meses siempre fue mi mejor amiga

No malgastes saliva Alice no vale la pena, solo has que salga de la casa.- esa era Rose

Mas dolor.

Nunca pensé eso de ti Isabella pero me decepcionaste, enserio-jasper

Y yo me destruía poco a poco.

Y la peor parte llego.

Sal de aquí no te quiero ver más, eres una zorra, eso es lo que eres Isabella, no eres nada más que una horrible persona y lo digo por dentro y por fuera.- ese fue Edward

Hay me puse a llorar.

Hay se pone a llorar, si claro, ni a si te voy a creer, lárgate- alice de nuevo

Emmet estaba congelado a lado mio, no sabia que hacer y yo menos

lo que colmo mi paciencia llego a los pocos segundo

Alice me golpeo en la mejilla

Eso me hiso reaccionar

Mira Alice no te respondo solo por respeto a todos lo años de amista que teníamos, pero me perdieron y para siempre.

Eso queríamos, ahora adiós .-fue lo único que me respondió.

Vamos Bella te acompaño.- dijo emmet serio, cosa rara en él.

Si amor echa a la basura.- otro golpe de Rose

No Rosalie me voy con ella, no me esperen despiertos, no los quiero ver.-

Emmet Cullens si sales por esa puerta juro que no tienes sexo por un mes.-

Perfecto Rosalie has lo que quieras, me decepcionaron.-

Emmet me acompaño a la puerta yo solo lo mire y le dije que no lo queria meter en problemas con su novia, el me ignoro y me llevo a mi casa me limpio las heridas y me dijo que cuando me sintiera mejor iríamos a mostrarles el video.

Se me había olvidado por completo, no sabía que pasaría cuando lo mostraramos solo estaba segura de 1 cosa todos se disculparían, pero me faltaba lo mas importante, no sabia si los iba a perdonar.

No pudimos dormirnos pero nos reimos juntos, le pedi que me enviara el video a mi teléfono y ha si lo hiso, nos quedamos un rato más juntos.

Hermano oso que te parece si mañana voy a tu casa y mostramos el video, son las 5 de la mañana.- le dije

Esta bien bella pero te quiero temprano me muero por ver la cara de la zorra de Tania.-

Me dijo con una cara de niño travieso

Me rei

Claro Emmet a las 6:30 am, en tu puerta- le dije con una sonrisa

A si me gusta.-

Bajamos y lo deje en la puerta

No quiero un Bella corta venas ok? Quiero una bella feliz.

Si oso no hay problema.

Cuidate hermanita.- me beso en la frente y se fue.


	5. Rene

Y hay fue cuando me percate, en mi casa solo escuchaba los ronquidos de papa y no a mama hablando,

Subí despacito, entre a la pieza de mis padres nada solo papa durmiendo, la cocina, tal vez no podía dormir, nada, mi cuarto no, donde estaba?

Corri al living y en la mesa vi un sobre.-

Mierda, esto no me dio un buen presentimiento

Abri el sobre y comense a leer.

_Querida bella:_

_Lo siento hija necesitaba irme, no soportaba más a tu padre, se que estas sentida conmigo por como me comporte los últimos meses, pero necesito que entiendas que estas en un mundo superficial, en donde la apariencia cuenta mucho, sé que de corazón y mente tu eres una persona hermosa, pero lo de afuera te va a jugar feo alguna vez amor, y te lo estoy diciendo por experiencia propia, Lo de las peleas con tu padre, no fueron tu culpa, fue mi culpa, el motivo por el cual me aleje de la mama de Tania fue por que ella veía el mundo como una adolecente y eso nunca cambio, pero el error mio fue volverla ha aceptar y cambiar mi modo de mirara el mundo, comprendo a tu papa , me volvi inmadura y capriciosa, lo único que el se había esmerado en quitarme y lo logro, por solo un tiempo, ella volvió a mi vida y todo se fue a la mierda._

_Se que escuchabas en las escaleras nuestras peleas, eso lo descubri en la ultima donde me grito que era una zorra y me pego, escuche tu llanto hija y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

_Te estaba dañando a ti y a él _

_Te amo con todo mi ser nunca lo olvides y espero que alguna vez te vuelva a ver aunque sea desde lejos y sepa que esta carta te dio la fuerza para superara ese miedo a que te hagan daño por ser linda y lo cambies, por que tu y yo sabemos que eres hermosa, por fuera y por dentro _

_Dile a tu papa que me perdone y que lo amo_

_Rene._

en ese momento mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas no las podía controlar mi papa llego asustado por el grito de dolor que lance, me miro extrañado pero al terminar de leer la carta lloro conmigo, ahora solo nos teníamos a nosotros dos y lamentablemente yo había ganado una beca en Jacksonville y la había aceptado, yo también me iba, pero i va a volver e iba a ser una nueva Bella sería fuerte, hermosa pero sin cambiar como soy, estaba decidido, lo haría por mama.

2 días después.

Me encontraba en el aéreopuerto esperando que mi vuelo sea llamado, Emmet me tenia abrasada y lloraba como un niño pequeño sabia que estaba dolido, pero no me iba a dejar ir, sin despedirse

FLASH BACK.

Al dia siguente de saber que mi mama me había… me había abandonado llame a Emmet y le conte todo desde que mi mama nos dejo hasta que me iba, en ese momento se volvió un poco tenso el ambiente, me dijo que no me podía ir, que el no quería quedarse solo, llore y me refugien en sus brasos, le dije que era necesario, en Forks para mi había pura mierda, solo salvaba él y Ang. Lo entendió pero lo que aún no logra entender es que le dije que no quería que mostrara el video, la única razón que le di es que todo pasaba por algo y que el quedarme algo pendiente me haría volver.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Como él, angela lo comprendió claro a los 2 les dolia pero lo habían aceptado y me habían obligado jurar que los vendría a visitar

Si Emmet te voy a llamar todos los fines de semana .-

Eh.-

A ti también angela.-

A si me gusta.-me respondió ella

Emmet me dio su conocido abraso de oso

Cuidate hermanita y no te olvides de mi.-

Nunca .- le dije llorando.

Abrase a Angela que lloraba a mares

Te quiero.-

Yo también y te voy a extrañar tontita.-

Yo también.- le dije llorando

Y como no, emmet se unió al abraso

El momento de despedirme de mi papa fue horrible, no quería dejarlo solo, pero tal ves era lo mejor, él necesitaba pensar.

Me despedi con la mano de todos y me subí al avión que me llevaría a mi nueva vida.

**EMMET POV.**

No podía creerlo Bella se había ido y mis hermano con los Hale ni si quiera estaban tristes!

Al llegar a casa todos estaban en la mesa charlando y riendo! Que les pasaba su amiga de sala cuna? Se había ido y no les importaba! Si no fuera por Bella, ya les habría mostrado el video, hace mucho...

Enojado como estaba me fui a mi habitación y cerre de un portazo.

Emmet que te pasa.- esa era Rose

Nada.-

Emmet no me mientas, desde que paso lo que paso con esa, me hablas de manera cortante.-

Sabes por que Rosalie , por que ustedes le creen a una persona que conocen hace que 3 meses? a Bella la conocen desde que tenían pañales y no le dieron la posibilidad de hablar.-

Em, Bella se equivoco al igual que nosotros, tu la perdonas a ella y no a nosotros?-

Esta bien Rose los perdono pero no saquemos el tema o si no me voy a enojar.-

Ok amor.-

Me beso, pero yo no estaba de humor para 'eso', esperen eso sono gay!

que tanto, tengo a mi novia y con Bella voy a mantener el contacto a si que… estuve bastante tiempo con Rose ocupados en mi cuarto y no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba por dios.! no estar con ella todo los dias es un infierno!

**Sorry si no contesto los rewis pero soy nueva en esto y estoy tratando de entender como verlo jajaja bueno para que sepan me gusta escribir como 3 o 2 capitulos antes de subirlos bueno un besote y nos leemos luego wjjjajj **

**Fran…**


	6. jacksonville

**BELLA POV.**

Llege a Jacksonville y me sentí observada, creo que todos los jóvenes me miraban, debo estar paranoica como me van a mirar a mi?

Bella limitate a caminar.-

Ok Alex ya entendí es una manera de decirme que estoy loca no?

Exacto.-

Ey!-

Broma solo estas un poco paranoica.-

Ok ya entendí nadie me esta mirando.-

Exacto.-

Me relaje un poco gracias a Alex y me concentre en encontrar un taxi, pero mi suerte nunca me abandona, no había nunguno! Me tuve que ir caminando con un mapa hasta mi nueva casa.

Pero mi torpesa se hiso presente y caí, bien bella cada vez mejor!

Estas bien?.-

Ah?.- es chico me estaba hablando?

Que si estas bien?- me dijo con una sonrisa

Si no te preocupes siempre me caígo.- me sonroje

Jajajaj.-

Que se cree, se esta riendo de mi! Frunci el seño y me di media vuelta

Ey ey! Lo siento no me pude controlar.-

Aja.-

De donde eres?.-

Que te importa.- me estaba irritando este chico.

No eres de aquí verdad?.- es que no se calla?

No.-

Se nota.- que! se nota que no soy bonita y bronceada como todos lo de esta cuidad?

Que te pasa? Ah? si se que no soy una modelo y que no soy bronceada como tu tipo, pero me conformo con tener mas cerebro que tu! .- es su culpa el me irrito

Ey! Calma lo decía ´por que nunca se me pasan las chicas linda.- yo linada ja!

Linda yo? Necesitas ir a un oculista y con permiso dejame caminar.-

No.-

No que?..-

No te doy permiso.- idiota!

Bueno entonces correte!.-

Di por favor.- y este que se cree!

No y alejate o no respondo, no estoy de humor para idiotas como tu.-

Ok relájate y cuidate preciosa.- me acarisio la mejilla y se fue!

Idiota.-susurre.

Igual te sientes bien, te dijo hermosa.-

No alex, estas loco.-

Sabes que es verdad.-

Cállate.-

Llege a mi nueva casa era hermosa, grande y luminosa como a mi me gustaba, era perfecta.

La cocina era una típica cocina moderna, el living era de color crema con sillones color vino y una mesa de madera al centro, esta era adornada con un florero lleno de diversas flores, precioso! y mi pieza woow! Era de un color verde manzana, y tenía un sillón, un escritorio y una cama de 2 plazas! Era simplemente preciosa. Me acoste y comenze a llamar.

-Alo?

Hola papa soy bella.-

Oh bella ya llegaste? Estas bien?-

Si no te preocupes, y….gracias por la casa es simplemente perfecta papa.-

Es un regalo de mi parte.-

Gracias, en serio.-

Cuidate Bells.-

Si papa tu también.-

Te quiero adiós.-

Yo también te quiero papa.-

Corto ahora a Emmet.

Tres veces lo llame y nada de nada., que raro

Alo Em soy Bella te llame pero no contestas era para avisarte que llegue bien eso un beso hablamos.

Ahora a angela y me podría desahogar.

Alo? Bells?-

Si Ang soy yo..-

Como estas? Llegates bien?- ella siempre tan dulce

Si Ang estoy bien y mi nueva casa es hermosa la deverias venir a ver.-

Ok ok apenas pueda voy.-

Mas te vale.-

Ey sin amenazas.-

Jajaj lo siento no lo puedo evitar.-

Te extraño-

Yo también pero nos vamos a ver pronto te lo prometo .-

Ok bells cuidate .-

Tu también Angi un beso.

Chau.-

Colgué y mi fachada de ''soy fuerte'' cayo, llore todo lo que no llore en Forks me había alejado de todos , me había alejado de él.

Ya bella deja de llorar, de que te sirve.-

Alex ahora no, si?-

Nada de ahora no, te acuerdas de lo que le prometiste a Em?-

No-

Eso crei, te suena nada de bellas corta venas?-

Tienes razón por mama y por em-

Exacto-

Y ahora que?-

El look-

Pero ahora?-

Si-

**ya aprendi a ver los rewis jajaja, por eso gracias Maru M Cullen. En cuanto a lo del video hay algo escondido wjajaja un beso y subo esto por ti y todo esos lectores fantasmas que espero que dejen rewis constructivos... besos y abrasos **

**fran...**


	7. nuevo look y ¿ Dan una nueva alice?

_Y ahora que?-_

_El look-_

_Pero ahora?-_

_Si-_

Me fui al mall, aún no sabia que hacer, si yo no se nada de modas que hago aqui! Relájate bella respira tienes dinero no? solo falta alguien que te aconseje, pero quien?.-

No sé, bella que tal una vendedora.-

Te odio alex.-

Mentira me adoras pero ahora camina.-

Me dirigi a una tienda de ropa juvenil y comenze a ver, todo era muy lindo pero a la vez provocativo. No se que elegir.-

Señorita?-

Ah lo siento me hablaba a mi?-

Si, necesita ayuda.-

Por favor.-

Que busca?.-

Un cambio de look.- le dije a la vendedora, tal vez no debería ser tan directa , pero no se nada de moda que más le decía?

Le hacia falta.- susurro

Pero quien se creía?

Bella no aleges.-

Ok alex-.

Asi me gusta.-

Shh! Que todavía me puedo arrepentir.-

Sígame

La seguí y me comenzó hablar de cosas que yo no entendía.

Usted tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, no deveria desaprovecharlo tal vez con una polera ajustada con un escote en v y unos pecadores si le quedaría bien.-

Emmm... lo siento pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dice, por que mejor no me entrega lo que cree que me quede bien y yo decido?-

Perfecto-

No se cuanto compre, pero era mas de lo que alice compra en un mes, y eso es mucho decir. Me subí a mi nuevo auto, un descapotable de color negro.

Deje las bolsas atrás y comenze a chequear mentalmente la lista

Ok la ropa esta lista y ahora que?

El cabello.-me recordó Alex

Ay alex que haría sin ti?-

Nada, bella nada.-

Tenia razón pero ahora a que peluquería voy no conozco ninguna aquí.

Pregunta.-

Buena idea.-

Me baje del auto y vi a una chica pasar, tal vez ella sabria algo, aparte se veía muy bien ni vulgar ni dejada se veía perfecta.

Disculpa, disculpa.-

Eh? Quien eres?-

Soy Bella y lo siento si te estoy molestando, es que soy nueva y estaba buscando una peluquería, conoces alguna?.-

Ah hola soy Daniella pero dime dani- me dijo entusista- y si conozco millones pero la mejor es la peluquería palumbo.- me sonrio.

Ok, te creo me puedes indicar por donde irme?- le sonreí de vuelta.

Claro, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

adelante-

Te puedo acompañar es que tienes un pelo hermoso pero un corte muy feo, porfiss.- me suplico

Que le pasaba a la gente de Jacksonville todos eran tan directos?

Si claro.-

Yupi yupi!- ok fue raro que se pusiera a saltar al lado mio , era contagioso su entusiamo se parecía a.. no Bella no vale la pena recordar.

Vamos mi auto es el descapotable.-

Woow, es muy lindo.-

Gracias.-

Dani era una chica muy simpatica y tenia una energía impresionante

Cuando nos subimos a mi auto se puso a chillar.

Que pasa?-

Bella por dios compraste ropa dolce-

Dolce? Que es eso?.-

Es una de las marcas mas lindas y top de toda la cuidad, que digo de el mundo!

Enserio?-

Si por que lo haces?- insisto son muy directos.

Quiero cambiarme el look.-

Woow yo te puedo ayudar? si di que si.-

Claro.- yo no sabia nada de moda y ella me cayo muy bien.

Volvió a chillar.-

Cuando llegamos a la peluquería, ya me sabia toda su vida, era una de las mas populares del colegio, era inteligente también, cosa que me sorprendió por lo general todos los ''popus'' son tarados, aparte era deportista, que chica más completa.

Claro yo le conte la mitad de la mia por que habían cosas que quería evitar recordad. Ella lo comprendio.

Cuando entramos me sorprendió que todo los peluqueros la conocían.

Dani! Hola, estas divina chica.-

Gracias robin, pero vengo por que tengo un amiga que quiere un cambio de look drástico.

Ok donde esta-

Aquí .- dije yo

Oh pero niña que cabello mas lindo! ven voy hacer maravillas.-

Ok?.- me dio cosita, no les miento estaba muy entusiasmado.

Dani que opinas tres cuartos o escalonado?- le pregunto

Escalonado de todas formas.-

Ok.-

Y yo me deje estar, me depilaron las cejas, me cortaron el pelo y le risaron las puntas, me maquillaron , me hicieron distintos tipos de tratamientos que no se como se llaman lo único que se es que cuando me mire al espejo no lo podía creer, esa no podía ser yo,

Mi reflejo era alguien mas linda que rose!

mi caballo me llegaba debajo de mis pechos, tenia visos rubios (naturales), mis labios estaban pintados de un rosado frambuesa, mis ojos estaban deliniados para que destacaran y mis pestañas se veian muy largas.

Ahora te pones lo que tienes en tu auto y quedas hermosa.- chillo Dani

Ok.-

Apurate apurate.- me apremiaron dani y robin

Dani me acompaño y deje que ella eligiera la ropa se decidió por un vestido apegado al cuerpo que llegaba a medio muslo de un color Calipso y con una chaqueta blanca del mismo largo ya que al cerrarla se veria espectacular. Unas sandalias blanca que iban a juego con la chaqueta.

Nunca crei que me veria a si.- comente

Estas divina.- chillo dani, y pensar que la conocía hace 4 horas?

Robin lloraba? Estas personas son especiales, pero muy calidas me sentía bien, como en casa.

Salimos con dani

Dani a donde ivas? Te rapte y no pensé en que estabas haciendo otra cosa.- le pregunte avergonsada.

Ha no importa estaba tomando aire, me carga estar sola en casa-me sonrio

Bella?.-

mm..-

te parece si vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a ordenar tu nuevo closet.-

si la hubiera conocido, me hubiera dado cuenta que algo me escondida pero no era así, asi que le dije que si.

Llegamos y entramos ella recorrió toda mi casa con una cara de wooow.-

Te gusta?-

Que si me gusta es hermosa, grande y luminosa es perfecta.-

Eso mismo pensé yo .- le dije riéndome

Se rio conmigo.-

Bien vamos a tu habitación.-

Tomo la mitad de las compras y yo me encarge de las otras.

Entro y dejo todo en el suelo abrió mi closet y con una bolsa empeso a sacar toda mi antigua ropa!

Ey ey ey que haces?- le pregunte que le pasaba?

Nada solo me aseguro que ocupes tu nueva ropa.-

Ah?-

Es por ti bella.-

Se fue con la bolsa y la voto.-¡!

Dani que te pasa?- estaba enojada muy enojada

Nada.-

Y comenzo a ordenar! esta chica sabe como descolocarme, no me quedo más que ayudarla no podia hacer nada.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntas y me dijo que iria conmigo a ver el instituto antes de irse.

Y quien lo diría, nunca imagine que me adaptaría tan rápido.

**Tengo como un flash de inspiracion no e parado de subir capitulos y al parecer me va a durar un poco eso a si que lo voy a disfrutar jejejej tal vez en un futuro cercano suba un one-shot eso y un beso fran...**


	8. el tiempo pasa y ¿todo sigue igual?

EDWARD POV.

Seis meses después.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir extrañaba mucho a bella, sus risas, sus ocurrencias, hasta su voz me hacia falta! Ya no me sentía completo, ella me faltaba y mucho. Con Tania las cosas iban bien, pero yo no siempre estaba de buen humor y creo que a largo plazo eso pueda afectar.

Amor?-

Eh si Tania?-

Que pasa?- me pregunto ella es tan dulce, siempre preocupada por los demás

Nada amor.- la bese necesitaba que se tranquilizara

Solo es que aún no asumo que nos queden menos de dos años de instituto-.

Amor falta mucho para la graduación, no te preocupes por tonteras.- es que no sé como bella no acepto ser su amiga, Tania lo había intentado! todavía recuerdo esa fática tarde.

FLASH BACK.

Etabamos todos hablando, menos Em y Bells como siempre.

Creen que si hablo con Bella ella aceptara ser mi amiga.- nos pregunto Tania muy asustada

Claro amor, Bella es muy tierna, no te va hacer nada.- le respondi yo

Si Tani, no te peocupes.- esa fue Alice

Anda relájate , vas a ver como van a ser mejores amigas.- esa rose

Anda tania.- y ese jasper.

Mi amor se levanto nos miro y llamo a Bella.

Bella quiero hablar contigo me puedes seguir a la cocina por favor?-

La cara de bella fue de sorpresa.-

Ok- respondió aún un poco extrañada

Antes de pararse le dijo algo a emmet y se fue

Em digo que iba al baño y se retiro a los 2 segundos

Como creen que le vaya?- pregunto alice

Bien Alice es Bella recuerdas- le acorde, no se como podía dudar.

Tiene razón amor es una duda sin fundamentos.- dijo jasper

Tranquila Alice todo va a salir bien has caso a este par.-

Tienen razón, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento.-

Y derrepente llego Tania llorando y busco refugio en mis brasos.-

Amor que pasa?- estaba asustado, muy asustado.

No levanto la cara, lo hice yo con uno de mis dedos y lo que vi me dejo pasmado, su carita la tenia toda golpeada, que le pasaba a BELLA.!

La trate de consolar estaba FURIOSO! Que se creía Bella? Tania iba con todas las ganas de ser amigas, y ella la golpeaba , estaba loca.

En ese momento llego Bella y Emmet juntos.

No lo aceptaría nunca, pero me dieron muchas ganas de gritarle improperios a bella, me contuve por un tiempo.

Ha Alice la tuvo que tomar Jasper estaba furiosa como yo y se notaba mucho.

Rose me ayudo a consolar a Tania sin mirar a Bella

Bella me miro y en sus ojos veía dolor e incredulidad no sé por que si ellas sabia perfectamente lo que había echo! que lo asuma la muy cobarde.

Estaba por hablar pero alice me gano.

Que te paso Isabella te has convertido en una zorra – Alice dijo

Vi dolor pero estaba muy enojado como para que me afectara

No malgastes saliva Alice no vale la pena, solo has que salga de la casa.- esa era Rose

Vi mas dolor.

Nunca pensé eso de ti Isabella pero me decepcionaste enserio-jasper

No puede controlarme.

Sal de aquí no te quiero ver más, eres una zorra, eso es lo que eres Isabella, no eres nada más que una horrible persona y lo digo por dentro y por fuera.-me pase pero no me importo, se lo merecia.

Se puso a llorar, eso me dolio a mi.

Hay se pone a llorar, si claro, ni a si te voy a creer, lárgate- alice de nuevo

Alice le golpeo la mejilla, sí, se escapo de los brasos de Jasper

Mira Alice no te respondo solo por respeto a todos los años de amista que teníamos, pero me perdieron y para siempre.- Logro responder Bella

Eso queríamos, ahora adiós .-fue lo único que le respondió mi hermana.

Vamos Bella te acompaño.-

Si amor echa a la basura.- otro golpe de Rose hacia mi EX mejor amiga.

No Rosalie me voy con ella, no me esperen despiertos, no los quiero ver.-

Emmet Cullens si sales por esa puerta juro que no tienes sexo por un mes.- lo estaba amenazando

Perfecto Rosalie has lo que quieras, me decepcionaron.- fue lo único que respondió y no lo vimos mas, rose se quedo hasta las 3 de la madrugada y después se fue a su cuarto.

Yo no pude dormir en todo la noche la cara de bella bañada en lagrimas venia a mi cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Me vine a quedar dormido cuando escuche que llegaba emmet como a las 5:30 A.M.

Al dia siguente todos hisimos como si no pasara nada, yo cure de las heridas de Tania y no la separe de mi durante todo el dia.

Emmet se fue muy rápido alguen lo había llamado y al parecer era importante Rose lo miro con pena.

Tranquila Rose el te ama como Edward a mi, no te va a dejar- si Tania era tan dulce no se que era lo que le molestaba a bella.

Tienes razón no pasara nada-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Emmet no nos hablo durante dos días y cuando se reconcilio con Rose hablaba con nosotros de manera cortante, eso le duro un mes.

pero estoy seguro que era por Bella, que será de ella?, no les conte ella se fue a los 2 días le pregunte a Charlie sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero no me dijo nada, simplemente me miro feo.

AMOR! Me estas escuchando?-

Lo siento Amor es que ando distraído-

Si me di cuenta.- a veces Tania era pesada, la estaba ignorando tiene toda la razón del mundo para estar enojada.

Me decias?- le pregunte mientras la envolvía en mis brasos

Me sonrio.- que en la reunión donde nos digieron que competiríamos con distintos colegios pedían dos representantes te parece postularnos?

Ok, lo que tu quieras amor.-

Perfecto.-

**Bueno como habia dicho estoy inspirada al ver que a ustedes les gusta mi historia y como prometi aqui va otro capitulo, el que tenga tiempo deje un review, si no no importa con el echo que disfruten la historia soy más que feliz un beso **

**Fran...**


	9. la nueva Bella y a Competir!

BELLA POV.

Habían pasado seis meses espectaculares, me converti en la capitana de las porristas y del equipo de basketball, lo pueden creer! Yo haciendo deportes, era increíble. El chico que me hablo el primer día resulto ser mi compañero y se llama Santiago, era muy simpatico, Dani se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y yo me converti en una chica culta, deportista y linda, mama siempre tuvo razón, no tenía por que esconderme del mundo en una coraza, uno se debe mostrar y saber en quien confiar. tambien tenía a seba mi 2 hermano.

Nos llamaron a mi a Dani, a seba y a Santi,a la oficina de audiovisuales tenían que darnos una información importante,

Bells, que crees que sea?- me pregunto santi.

La verdad no se me ocurre nada.-

Tal vez te feliciten por lo bien que cantas y bailas Bells.-

Si claro yo cantar bien y bailar como no Dan-

Es verdad lo hace espectacular Bella- me sonroje aún no me gustaba la atención.

Ok ok no creo que sea eso, no los habrían llamado.- le repondi a seba

mm.. puede ser- respondió

Vamos apurémonos entonces, no me gusta no saber las cosas!- si era tan parecida a … no lo digas no vale la pena.

Que pasa directora, por que nos llama.- pregunto una muy entusiasta Dan.

Mire chicos los llamo para que den el aviso de que va a comenzar una competencia.- no alcanzo a seguir fue interrumpida por Dan.

Que competencia, de que se trata.-

Eso trataba de explicar hasta que me interrumpió señorita MCarty .-

Lo siento.- mi amiga se sonrojo woow, eso era extraño.

Una competencia entre colegios, todas las diciplinas entran en juego y necesitamos 2 representantes. –

Como es eso de todas las disciplinas.- pregunte.

Osea todo, depertes, el lado artístico, el cientifico y el humanista.

A ok-

Y los dos representantes son escogidos por el nivel? (los que cursan el mismo año)

Si, eso si tienen que tener suplentes por si pasa algo.-

Quiere que lo comuniquemos?- pregunto santi

Si ya se pueden retirara.-

Vamos a patear traseros.- dijo Dani siempre tan segura!

Si ya veo la cara de decepción de los otros institutos.-

Simpre tan competitivo santi.- lo regañe

A sí es mi personalidad bella.-

Lo se y muy bien.-

todos lo saben- se rio seba

Santi solo nos saco la lengua como un niño pequeño.

FLASH BACK

Por primera vez competía con mi equipo de Basketball y decidimos que sería contra el equipo masculino a si sería más grato. Pero vaya error, Santi era el capitán, eso no es buen signo.

Nosotras estábamos más que nerviosas, pero yo no tenia que mostrar eso.

Aun que sea nuestro primer partido, somos un equipo unido , eso lo demostraremos ganando entendido?-

Si- todas a coro, la que grito mas fuerte fue Dani, es que nunca se le acabaría la energía?

Ok aqui vamos-susurre para mi.

El 1 cuarto íbamos perdiendo 20 – 5! los hombres nos estaban patiando el trasero!

Bella asumelo no podemos ganarles-me dijo elaisa la mas negativa

Ela, no pienses asi, tengo un par de jugadas para ganar pero necesecito animo están dispuestas-pregunte temerosa

Si, vamos a patear traseros bells-te amo Dan lo juro

El 2 cuarto logramos empatarlo 40-40

Perfecto estamos iguales hay que empesar a sumar ahora ok?

Elaisa tu de defensa, Dani tu y yo vamos atacar, las otras no pierdan de vista a sus marcas entendido?

Vamos a jugar- dije con animo.

El 3 cuarto fue el mejor de todos, ya que pateamos traseros, íbamos ganando 52-40 ellos no habían podido meter ningún punto y Dan y yo nos habías puesto con 3 bandejas cada una fue espectacular.

Da animos bella no te tranquilices- me acorodo Alex

Ok equipo tenemos que seguir a si,

uno dos tres mujeres-gritamos todas

uno dos tres hombres se escucho después..

el ultimo cuarto fue el mas difícil cada vez que metiamos un punto ellos también lo hacían

minuto- pedí al arbitro

nos reunimos en la banca y comencé a repartir instucciones

ok elaisa de defensa como antes, pero ahora solo tu y selena serán defensa las otras realisaremos trensas tenemos- mire el marcador- minuto de juego con eso debemos lograr minimo 4 trensas entendido?

Si-

A si me gusta.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Creo que escuche todos los insultos existentes cuando les ganamos por 84-58, fue chistos los primero 5 minutos, ya a la media hora hartaba

Santi no es un buen perdedor y me daba miedo pensar en que alguien le ganara.

Compañeros- grito Santi con su voz ronca

Tenemos competencia y debemos hacer una votación.- dijo

Debemos elegir 2 personas completas, una mujer y un hombre para aclarar-seguí yo

Ellos con la ayuda de dos personas mas nos representaran en la competencia de institutos.- dijo dan

Ok a quienes proponen.- a mi no por favor! a mi no!

Yo te propongo a ti bella- por que!

Ok Mike-respondi –alguien esta en desacuerdo- digan si por favor!

No-gritaron a coro

Bella aceptalo, eso te pasa por ganártelos a todos y no discriminar por las aparencias.

Cállate Alex, por favor no estoy de humor.-

Nunca estas de humor por que siempre te digo la verdad-

zitto-

No cambia en Italiano Bells-

Agh! A volte non mi stai bene! –( a veces no me caes bien)

Io anche ti voglio- (yo también te quiero)

Ok se dio por terminada la votación.

Que! Cuando que no me di cuenta!

Santi?-

Que pasa Bells?-

Quien salió?-

No prestaste atención?-

No me absorvio mi mundo- le respondi sonrojada

Soy tu compañero, dan es tu remplasante, el mio es Seba y te ves muy linda sonrojada- me puse de un rojo mas fuerte.

Ammm.. gracias creo-

Wjajajja-

Cállate tonto!, le dije riéndome.


	10. La espera y arto de todo

EMMET POV.

6 meses después.

No podía parar de sonreir, Bella vendría a visitarme! Claro la escusa que yo daba era que como estábamos pateando traseros en la competencia estaba contento, pero no era asi,con ella había hablado este año pero verla por fin era algo que necesitaba hacer, si extrañaba tanto ha mi hermanita, aparte tenía la leve esperansa de que me dejaría mostrarle el video a mis hermanos.

Por que eso daría como resultado Tania alias la zorra lejos de mi hermano, claro para eso no faltaba mucho, pero tenía el presentimiento que a mi hermano le faltaba una escusa para poder cortarla.

Emmet deja de saltar en el auto- me dijo Edward

No puedo soy feliz-

Se puede saber por que?- me pregunto Alice

Por que estoy seguro que la niña o niño nuevo que ingrese hoy será mi amigo.- no les conte ingresaba un niño nuevo, yo ya sabía que no era Bella le había preguntado.

Le vas a dar miedo si lo recibes con ese entusiasmo-me dijo jasper

Tiene razón amor calmate- mi rose simpre tan lógica

Ok ok- por mucho que ellos me dijieran eso no podía dejar de saltar, vería ha BELLA!

Llegamos al instituto no podía estar mas emocionado. faltaba poco

Woooow la niña nueva era más linda que mi Rose y eso es mucho decir!

La cara de baboso de Edward era muy obvia.

Edward babeas el piso- le dije por molestar a Tania

Esta lo miro muy feo y el me dirijio una sonrisa?

Ok entendí el ya no la quiere.

Esta muy buena-dije yo cuando las chicas se habían ido

Si , esta como quiere-ese fue jasper?

Jeans apretados, buen culo, linda cara, y buen torso, lo tiene todo, solo espero que tenga cerebro y sea simpatica-woow mi hermanito sabia describir.

Paso al lado de nosotros y nos sonrio.

Edward casí se cae al piso, fue gracioso.

EDWARD POV.

Estaba harto, Tania supero el nivel de mi paciencia, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era muy capiciosa e posesiva, si le daba el tiempo que pasaba con Esme!

Eddy!-odiaba ese apoda

Tania.- me beso

Como estas?-con un sabor horrible en la boca le quise responder, me aguante.

Bien.-

Yo también amor y….

Bla bla bla, pura mierda superficial. Con Bella todo sería distinto ella si sabe de que conversar sin aburrirse! Y por que me acuerdo de ella!.

Por que la extrañas y necesitas-me recordó mi subconciente.

Estaba de un humor de perros, quería terminar, pero no lo hacia por respeto a Tania y ha nuestra relación. Pero me tenía estresado!

Emmet se puede saber por quedas bote en el aciento?

Estoy feliz-me dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo ignore el resto del camino, en realidad a todos.

Quería pensar, cuando llegamos al instituto me baje y quede toltalmente hipnotizado con una belleza que se baja de un descapotabe negro, era hermosa, creo que estaba babeando y lo que me conformo eso fue emmet con sus occurencias, le sonreí como estúpido y tania me miraba enojada, la chica nueva si que era bella.

Cuando las chicas se fueron nos pusimos a hablar sobre ella.

Esta muy buena-dijo el oso de mi hermano

Si , esta como quiere-ese fue jasper woow

Jeans apretados, buen culo, linda cara, y buen torso, lo tiene todo, solo espero que tenga cerebro y sea simpatica-creo que me exedi.

Paso al lado de nosotros y nos sonrio

casí me caigo al piso,fue vergonsoso.

Pero es que como se suponía que me mantendría en pie si tenia la sonrisa más bonita de la historia.

Lo peor es que ella se dio cuenta! Que vergüenza me puse rojo hasta la medula!

**Sorry por no subir ayer pero es que mis amigas me raptaron y no me dejaron conectarme, or recompensa les dejo 2 capis seguidos un beso y muchas gracias por los reviews enserio me da gusto seguir escribiendo.**

**Fran…**


	11. De visita

BELLA POV.

Me baje de mi auto y sentí que todos me miraban, me sonroje.

Si había decidido venir a Forks, había pasado un año y ya lo había olvidado a él.

Mentirosa-

Alex que decidimos sobre dejar convencerme a mi misma.-

No me acuerdo.-

Claro tu me puedes mentir y yo no a ti?-

Exacto.-

Te odio-

Me adoras.-

Cuando entre a mi antiguo instituto vi a los hermanos Cullens. Le sonreí a Emmet y Edward casi se cae al piso, y yo me sonroje y me rei tontamente. Bien al parecer volvia a sentir las mariposas en el estomago con solo verlo y seguía produciendo reacciones tonta en mi- viva mi suerte.

Bella no te das cuenta de un detalle-

Cual Alex?-

EDWARD CASI SE CAE!-

Y?-

Y, ME PREGUNTAS, Y? esa es una reacción tuya hacia el y tu estas enamorada de él, entonces deduzcamos a el le gustaste!

Deja de hablar estupideces Alex y vamos al baño, tenemos que esperar a que seas la primera hora de clases para poder sacar a Emmet solo y en el recreo vamos por Angi.

Pase 5 minutos en el baño discutiendo con Alex, el esta dmente, pero bueno salí del baño ya todos estaban en clase me dirigi al salón de mi hermano oso y toque la puerta.

s..si?-tartamudeo el profesor

por dios no es para tanto..

disculpe me puede dejar hablar con Emmet Cullens? es muy importante.

-ejjemm… Emmet Cullens salga del salón.

Gracias- me gire hacie Emmet y el me miraba raro, no me había reconocido aún.

Señor Cullens apurece no tengo todo el día y la señorita tampoco-dijo el profesor mirándome Baboso…!

cl..claro- tartamudeo Emmet estaba en schok.

Emmet salió y yo cerre la puerta dela clases recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Rosalie.

Que quieres?-

Hermano oso siempre eres tan cortante? Es que ya no me quieres?- le hise un puchero

Bella?- me pregunto sorprendido

No tu abuela tarado, claro que soy yo!

Grito y me giro por los aires, pero algo estaba mal, me sentía observada..

Bien echo em- le susurre -as echo que el profesor abra la puerta

Todos nos miraban, Rosalie me mataba con la mirada, los hombres mataban con la mirada a Emmet y las mujeres miraban sorprendidas.

Lo siento me lo llevo para que no cree desorden- dije y cerre la puerta

Vámonos tonto-

Nos fuimos caminando al patio y comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas-

Creo que te meti en problemas con Rosalie.- le dije riéndome

Claro tu te ries y yo recibo golpes-

Me rei mas duro-

Ey- me dijo

Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo-

Y tienes novio Belly Bells-

Tuve novio-

Que come se llamaba..?-

Gian franco era un compañero pero se fue a España-

Terminaron por eso?-

Si, pero yo quería cortar desde antes, me arte de las cosas que decía..-

A si que no encontraste al amor de tu vida.. oh que pena –

Se tiro al piso y se hiso el melodramático.

No Em aún no encuentro a la persona que me llene en todos los sentidos como lo hace Rose contigo.-le dije sonriéndole

Y de que manera- es que no tenía otro pensamiento que no sea sexo?

Piensas en algo que no sea sexo?-

En realidad si..-

Woow -eso era nuevo- se puede saber en que?-

Comida.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo debí haber esperado de él.

Idiota.- murmure

Son las cosas mas importantes de la vida.-

Aja..-

Cambiemos de tema me di cuenta que no compartes la misma opinión.-

Nadie comparte nunca tus opiniones em- le dije riéndome

Ey-

Lo siento mucho tiempo sin molestarte hermanito.-

Verdad mucho tiempo sin ti.- me abraso

Aja, mucho amor suéltame em..

No te gustan mis abrasos Belly Bells-

Si me gustan em, pero tu olor a axila no me llama.-

No es olor a axila hermana, cuando vas a aprender que es odor masculino..-

Como quieras llamarlo apesta.-

Y ese cambio tan drástico.. que te paso?-

Deje muchas cosas con el abandono de mi mama, esa de esconderme en mi vestuario fue una.-

Te ves bien, deverias haber visto a Edward y Jasper… babeaban el piso! De hecho Edward casi se cae cuando nos sonreíste.-

Aclaración te sonreí, y lo único que tengo para decir Babosos.

Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo riéndose-

No te rias son una plaga!-

Exploto en carcajadas

Ya em enserio-

No.. no … puedo-

Ok emmet no puede hablar.

Em usemos los aprendizajes básicos, inhala y exhala ok?..

Ok..ok jajaj.-

Paciencia Bella paciencia. Cambia de tema.


	12. hablando con la nueva ¿Isa?

_Em usemos los aprendizajes básicos, inhala y exhala ok?.._

_Ok..ok jajaj.-_

_Paciencia Bella paciencia. Cambia de tema._

Em, puedes mostrar el video.-

Se atoro y empezó a toser fuerte.-

Que?-

Que puedes mostrar el video ya que mas da, aparte Edward debe saber con que clase de mujer esta.-

Primero, al fin! Y segundo Edward quiere terminar hace mucho pero tiene miedo de dañar a Tania.

Sigue siendo igual de caballero, verdad?-

Eso nunca lo dudes, siempre me comparan con él es terrible!- me dijo con una cara de sufrimiento.

Me rei.

Por dios Em cuando vas a enternder que eso no te debe importar.-

Nunca, es molesto, pero sabes tu y él harían una muy linda pareja.-

Wooow calmate.-

Mierda por que me sentía tan feliz cuendo Em dijo eso, yo ya lo olvide

Sabes que no-

Alex sabes que? tienes razón no lo he olvidado pero tampoco lo he perdonado!.

Em me abraso.

Que te pasa?-

Estoy feliz.-

Em por favor dúchate, es necesario depues de una semana.-

Mañana es mi ducha mensual.-

Que?, me estas molestando.- lo mire incrédula.

Si bella pero considera lo que dije, por algo te quedaste pensando- maldito, desde cuando Emmet era observador

mmm..-

oye?-

mm?

Me dijiste que cantabas en una de las tantas llamadas que hiciste, te quiero escuchar.-

Me sonroje, pero empece a cantar...

_Nunca use un antifas,_

_voy de paso por este mundo fugaz,_

_no pretendo parar,_

_dime quien camina, cuando se puede volar,_

_mi destino es andar, mis recuerdos son una estela en el mar,_

_lo que tengo lo doy, digo lo que pienso toma me como soy.._

_y va liviano mi corazón gitano , solo entiende de la tira contra mano no intentes amarrarme ni dominarme yo soy quien elige como equivocarme…._

_Aprovecha me que si llege ayer y me puedo ir mañana_

_que soy gitana …..que soy gitana._

_Sigo siendo aprendiz, cada besos y con cada cicatriz_

_algo pude entender de tanto que tropieso ya se como caer. ..- le guiñe un ojo, se rio._

_y va liviano mi corazón gitano, _

_solo entiende de la tira contra mano… no intentes amarrarme ni dominarme yo soy quien elige como equivocarme_

_aprovecha me hoy que llege ayer y me puedo ir mañana que soy gitana,_

_vamos y demos que la habitación goze es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces_

_tomame y vamos que la habitación goze es normal que le temas a lo que no conoces_

_Quiero verte volaaaaaaaaaar.._

_quier verte volaaar uuuuuuuhhhh_

_y va liviano mi corazón gitano_

_solo entiende de la tira contra mano_

_no intentes amarrarme ni dominarme yo soy quien elige como equivocarme_

_aprovech ame que llege ayer y me puedo ir mañana que soy gitana._

la cara de emmet me decía dos cosas o cante muy mal o muy bien no había intermedios.

Y?- le pregunte temerosa.

Oh por dios cantas muy bien bella nos servirías para la competencia de colegios, llegamos a la final y nos falta una buena cantante, Tania apesta. –

Uf era buena, le sonreí.-

Espera llegaron a la final?-

Si competimos contra el instituto de Jacksonville.

Sono la campana..

Por que preguntas?

Por que…-

Por que que bella?-

Hablamos después Rose viene y me va a matar de seguro.-

Me levante Em me abraso y me iso jurarle que lo sacaba la próxima clase o si no no me soltaba

Ok ok emmet ahora suéltame que juro que no vivo para contar que visite Forks

Se rio y me solto.

Te veo luego chico – lo dije fuerte solo por molestar a Rosalie

Si …. ISA!

Isa puede resultar.- le sonreí.

Ahora en busca de Angi

Ey tu!-

Mm me hablan a mi?-

No seas perseguida Bella- me dijo Alex

Segui

Ey!

Me gire y vi a la duendecillo sonriéndome, con todos los cullens mirándome y emmet con una cara de perdón.

Soy alice cullens y tu?- ahora me hablaba bien, claro , me dieron unas ganas de devolverle la cachetada.. respira

Isa..-

Isa cuanto?-

Scusa non posso parlare con le persone non scielte dal capo.-(perdón, no puedo hablar con las personas no elegidas por el jefe).

Que dijo…?- todos me miraban raro

Ah?- me volvió a preguntar con el seño fruncido

Ammm… come si dice questo?...(como se dice esto?)-me hice la que pensaba- Solo a las personas selecionadas para ser modelo estoy buscando- emmet se empeso a reir por el acento que puse.

Y si fueras tan amable me dirias donde se encuentra Angela Weber

QUE!- chillo

Eso me dice que no la has visto, un piacere (un placer)- me gire, escuchaba a Emmet reírse desde la mitad del patio.

Donde te metiste Angela tengo poco tiempo en cualquier momento llega Alice y me empienza hablar .

Gire alrededor del patio y bingo estaba sola debajo de la sombra de un árbol, camine

Hola- me miro raro

Eh… hola se te ofrece algo- me pregunto con su tono dulce

Si- no dije nada más para molestarla.-

Se puede saber que?-me pregunto.

Saludar a mi mejor amiga, claro si se puede, soy Bella, Ang.-

Chillo, grito, llamo la atención de todos y luego de eso salto encima mio solo para abrasarme.

Por dios Angela, linda forma de llamar la atención- le dije sonrojada.

Se rio de mi duro.-

Ey le dije y me sente con ella.-

Te extrañe mucho me hacias falta.-

A mi también.-

Pero que te paso estas preciosa.-

Cambie por lo de mi mama.-

O por favor dime que no discriminas a la gente.-

No eso nunca, cambie por fuera, por dentro soy la misma.

Creo que conversamos mas de hora y media, Emmet se nos unió al inicio de la siguente clase y decidimos irnos total ellos no iban a entrar al resto de las clases.-

Sabes que les dijo Bells a Alice y los demás para no tener que confensar que era ella Ang?

No que?- pregunto mirándolo entretenida-

Primero empezó hablar Italiano y después invento Que reclutaba modelos lo puedes creer.- se rieron de mi

Ey paren no se rian, fue lo único que se me occurio.- dije sonrojada.

Deberías ver la cara de rabia que tenia Tania por no ser llamada

Dejame adivinar tu les sacaste celos no?.-

Angela se iba riendo de nosotros.

Por supuesto tenia que aprovechar las circunstancias.

Creo que se me paso la semana muy rápido lo único que puedo contarles aparte de que la pase muy bien, es que Edward se me acerco….mucho.

FLASH BACK.

Hola..-

mm… hola-

sabes te me haces conocida, te conozco..?-

em no lo creo- o vamos tengo que inventar algo ya!

Segura- se me acerco- tu voz y tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien muy importante para mi- se me volvió acercar, su mano se poso en mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos-

No se de que me hablas, te estas confundiendo. –

Malditas corrientes electricas y malditos deseos de comérmelo a besos.

mm... no conoces a ninguna Bella Swan?- se acuerda de mi!

abri los ojo, ey estaba mas cerca que antes, mi nariz se rosaba con la suya.

No se… no se de quien hablas…- bien Bella ahora tartamudeas... bravo.

Segura- se acerco más, la distancia era minima y lo único que quería era acortarla.

Le puse un dedo en los labios y que suaves eran... concentrate.

No y estoy segura, le dije mirándolo a los ojos con burla, ahora si me das permiso- me aleje- me retiro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nos íbamos a encontrar y el se iba a dar cuenta de que era bella, no era buena idea Besarlo, por mucho que lo deseara y valla que si lo quería.

No importa, en la competencia veremos que pasaba.

El instituto de forks lucharía contra el nuestro, pero esta vez iban a mi cuidad, osea mi territorio.


	13. el video

EDWARD POV

Estabamos todos sentados en la mesa Emmet nos tenía que mostrar algo según el importante,

Llego con su televisor?

Que pasa amor que vas hacer con eso?-

Hagan silencio y miren, cuento con la aprobación de Bella.-

Que tiene que ver Esa en esto- dijo Alice enojada

Cuando veas esto hermanita va a cambiar tu modo de ver las cosas.

Comenzó un video, al principio se veía como mi novia trataba de hablar con bella, pero después no pude reaccionar hasta el fin,

No daba crédito a lo que veía…

Tania me había utilizado solo por ser guapo y tener dinero! Zorra

Aparte nos había echo creer a todos que bella la había golpeado! Me alejo de mi mejor amiga, una de las personas más cercanas a mi.

TANIA!- oh oh esto no se ve bien mi hermanita tuvo que ser sujetada por Emmet.

Me alejaste de una de las personas que mas quiero y no solo a mi si no que a toda mi familia, eres una maldita perra.

Claro eso dices ahora pero te recuerdo como es que la trataste? Te acuerdo la bofetada que le diste en la cara?y dime quien es la zorra?- no podía creerlo Tania se atrevía a contestarle a Alice.

Gracias em me acabas de dar la escusa perfecta para poder cortar con tania de una vez por todas!

Terminamos, esto se acabo.-

-que? no no puedes terminar conmigo osea hello!- era tan hueca? por dios que le vi?

-mira Tania yo que tu salgo de aqui por que por mucho que yo sea un caballero y no golpee mujeres, Alice lo puede hacer a si que FUERA!- no aguante más

nos miro feo y solo dijo- me van a tener que aguantar somos los representantes que no se te olvide Edward.- y se fue sin mas.

me fui a mi pieza, quería estar solo, me sentía terrible, todo lo que le dije a bella, la poca confianza que le tuve, su carita llena de lagrimas, sus ojos... por dios sus ojos que siempre tenían ese brillo especial estaban oscurecidos por el dolor y la tristeza, y por que se me aparce la reclutadora de modelos!, centrate Edward le rompes el corazón a tu mejor amiga y te babeas por otra! soy un tarado.


	14. ¿Isa o Bella?

**Primero que nada perdón por no subir ayer pero es que en i país se esta comenzando a festejar el bicentenario y tenemos 4 día feriados y a mi familia le bajo esa patria por 4 días?, no se si lo han vivido pero es horrible si hoydia camine sin molestar como 6 horas! bueno antes de dejarles el capi recordarles que entremedio de las canciones hay pensamientos de los personjes! y eso besos cuidense**

BELLA POV.

2 MESES DESPÚES.

estaba nerviosa hoy comenzaba la final, hoy los vería de nuevo y hoy descubrirían quien soy... lo unico que puedo decir es MIERDA!

cobarde-me dijo Alex

siempre eres tan preciso verdad? Nunca fallas-

si, así soy yo-

callate tengo que concentrarme en no caer.-

solo cueta bella 1-2-3-4- y 1-2-3-4- eso es!-

si ,si, pero a ti no te duele.-

si me duele, soy tu cuando lo vas a entender?-

silencio!-

por fin paz,..

OK-dije- estamos ha 5 minutos de patear traseros, todas estan listas para hacer los cambios de vestuarios?-

ah?- me pregunto cata una niña muy agil e dulce.

en cuando apagen las luces rompes la ropa de arriba para quedar con el siguente traje entendido?-

si-

ok ese es el animo listas para patear traseros?-

si-

vamos!-

mierda mierda mierda!

estabamos todas en sus lugares y yo más que nerviosa, tenía que cantar 3 canciones y bailar con Santi otras 3 y la peor parte era cuando me tenía que presentar! todo mi antiguo instituto estaba presente... por que! odiaba mi suerte, entre 100 institutos los finalistas tenían que ser el mio, con el de ellos?.

Bella todos estamos contigo- me dijo Dan para darme animos.

Solo tu, Seba y Santi lo saben pero gracias- le sonrei

me sonrio de vuelta,

la competencia comenzaba.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estabamos todos en Jacksonville, por la competencia de institutos, esto no me servía tenía que convencer a emmet que me dijiera donde estaba Bella , o por lo menos que me diera su numero pero se nego siempre, si Rosalie lo amenazo con 3 meses sin sexo y el dijo que lo preferia a traicionar a Bella! Partió el show empenso un juego de lucez hasta que se vieron bien las figuras, eran como 10 mujeres en diversas pocisiónes y se empeso a escuchar una suave voz muy parecida a la de Isa?

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh

Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh-_** mientras las otras bailaban Isa empeso a caminar a travéz de ellas.**_

Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie

Ahora que me va muy bien-_** tengo que admitirlo estaba babeando.**_

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm

Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no- _**emmet la miraba sorprendido y con burla?.**_

Ahora ya no hay mas dolor

Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo-_** giro y me miro**__**.**_

(1:) -

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas - _**su voz era igual a la de un angel! me tenía atrapado.**_

Ooh, oh, hey

Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm

Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa

Ahora ya no hay mas dolor

Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo - _**Rose la miraba feo muy feo, creo que no le cae bien.**_

(Repite 1)

Oh, oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh no, no

Y se me desgarra el almo

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi mundo trizas

Pero me acuerdo de ti-

_**comenzo a bailar lento con un tipo y yo le quise pegar,**_

hoaw

Pero me acuerdo de ti- _**lo solto y se acerco a nosotros?, **_

Oh no, no

Y se me desgarra el almaaaa- _**por dios le estaba cantando a jasper él estaba rojo**_

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi sonrisa-_** se acerco a mi, me acaricio la mejilla y rozo el labio, me derreti frente a ella.**_

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi mundo trizas-_** llego a Emmet, él le sonreia**_.

Pero me acuerdo de ti - _**hermanita yo no trizo tu mundo.,**_

QUE!, era Bella, Y lo peor es que esta le guiño y se fue con una sonrisa

Ooh

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti...

se apagaron las luces lo unico que queria era correr hacia ella, Alice lloraba, Rose no daba credito a lo que veía, Emmet sonreia y Jasper estaba mirando sorprendido yo creo que tenía la boca abierta y mis ojos escocian.

Se volvio a prender las luces, volvio aparacer MI angel, estaba vestia diferente ya no tenía el vestido calipso, ahora traia unos short cortitos y una polera a tiras pegada al cuerpo se veia muy sexy demasiado para mi cordura quería lansarme sobre ella, es que como no me di cuenta antes!

eres despistado- de nuevo mi conciencia.

no le preste atencion, bella empeso a bailar tecno se veía divina, pero me molestaba el echo que no bailara conmigo, por que tenía que bailar con ese imbecil.!

cambiaron varias veces de vestuario cumbia, merenge, valadas, y Reggeton, ese fue el ritmo donde decidi que conquistaria a bella cueste lo que cueste, pero si movia sus caderitas espectacularmente al igual que su .. su trasero ya lo dije, pero es que me tenía hipnotizado, si se dio cuenta no me importo, no me pude controlar en ningun momento.

Me tocaba bailar y estaba más que dipuesto a causar lo mismo que causo en mi, en ella.


	15. Edward bailando y sin polera!

BELLA POV.

estaba nerviosa se prendieron las luces y lo vi, por que era tan perfecto! no me resisti les sonrei y comense a caminar entre las bailarinas, en un momento me tocaban los altos de la cancion y iba a provechar que sabia cantar, me comenze ha acerca, primero le cante a jasper desde lejos, luego me acerque a Edward y con el dedo le acaricie su mejilla y sus labios, y por ultimo pase a Emmet el muy tonto dijo antes de tiempo quien era, pero ya lo habia echo, le guiñe un ojo y me fui. Creo que estuve 18 minutos bailando sin parar y en ningun momento deje de sentir la mirada de Edward en mi, se sentia bien saber que causaba cosas en el, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte, no lo volvi a mirar en todo el baile, con santi nos presentamos, les tocaba a ellos, lo admito estaba ansiosa por ver quien los representaria.

se prendieron las luces y no podia ser estaban 10 hombres con una camisa abierta, unos jeans y una musculosa debajo, por supuesto los tres principales eran Edward, Jasper Y emmet no pude despegar la vista de Edward pero es que sus movimientos, su cuerpo y su voz me atraian mas de lo que podía controlar!,

_tu movimiento , vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo_- **se empeso acercar**

_desde que la observe no se si intento , pero se que va ser mia lo presiento _

_tu movimiento (vas a pensar tu movimiento) vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo  
desde que la observe no se si intento (seras mia lo presiento), pero se que va ser mia lo presiento yeh he he!_

_oye tu señorita la tan bonita dueña de esta fiestita no? chiquitita , tiene el medio cuerpaso usted muñequita__**- **_**cada vez estaba mas cerca de donde me encontraba y sabia que estaba comiendomelo con los ojos!**

___tiritan de la embidia por su boquita y soy el hombre tu demonio sabes cuando en una cama solo tengo el mando  
asi que ven ya no se me impaciente ma que aki calor sabes sofocara si en su curso no le hagas caso es un iluso  
no supo incluo que de tu cuerpo yo abuso asi que lo sepa ni se entrometa esa marioneta niña baila ben y solo trepa_

_vamos morena que ya ai luna llena , que si te deja yo te hare mi nena , que nos importa que la gente agena  
nuestro destino hacerlo con candela , es un deseo tan caliente ma , que me enciende . que si que yo quiera tenerte- _**bailaba increible, cuando se empesaron a subir la musculosa creo que cree una piscina con mi baba!, pero como no si Edward tenía mejor cuerpo del que me acoradaba**_**  
**_

_tu eres la unica que entiende que comprende me ase el amor tan fuerte _

_tu movimiento , vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo  
desde que la observe no se si intento , pero se q va ser mia lo presiento_

_tu movimiento (vas a pensar tu movimiento) vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo  
desde que la observe no se si intento (seras mia lo presiento), pero se que va ser mia lo presiento yeh he he!_

_poco rapido dejando calido toda la pista , ya sabes que debo ser su protagonista desde temprano esta lista-_ **estaba practicamente enfrente a mi y el muy tramposo, en ese momento se saco la musculosa yo abrí mi boca como toda la poblacion femenina.**

___como de revista esperando que la desvista sabe meniarse demasiado bien solo contra qiuen sepa satisfacerla  
si yo le sigo dando mas de cien si en donde no nos ven puedo poseerla soy su maliante preferido lo se  
ya le comunique donde y a que hora que , pa tenerla , pa besarla y luego amarla sabes que no hace falta charla- ,_**me acaricio la mejilla se voltio y que espalda, es que no podia dejar de comermelo con la vista.**__

_tu movimiento , vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo  
desde que la observe no se si intento , pero se q va ser mia lo presiento _

_tu movimiento (vas a pensar tu movimiento) vas a pensar que sin ti no estoy perdiendo  
desde que la observe no se si intento (seras mia lo presiento), pero se que va ser mia lo presiento yeh he he!- __**babie como nunca , pero tengo razónes Edward sin polera y bailando osea..**_

_tu movimiento !_

terminaron la primera cancion, y me dio una gana de pegarle a tania cuando comenzo a bailar cerca de Edward, el era MIO!

el no es tuyo.-

alex callate.-

tu misma dijiste que no lo habias perdonado.-

lo ignore y me concentre en la cara de Edward, era de asco, si tal vez tenga alguna posibilidad.

No, no la tienes.-

gracias alex-

de nada, pero por que?-

por matar mis iluciones.-

llorona.-

lo segui mirando se alejo, me miro y vi su tradicional sonrisa torcida, el aliento quedo atorado en mi garganta, me sonroje y tuve que bajar la cabeza, que verguenza!

se alejaron habia terminado la presentacion, venia la parte donde los tendría que enfrentar.

**ALICE POV.**

no puedo creer lo linda que estaba Bella, yo no la ayude en nada, todo por la culpa de Tania! ella y sus mentiras.

tu tampoco es que la ayas dejado hablar- me acordo mi consiencia.

mientras la veia bailar mejor que lo que yo podía hacer, no pude pasar desapercibida la cara de baboso que tenía mi hermanito preferido,

Edward?-

me ignoro..

Edward!- nada estaba como hipnotizado

mm.. tal vez ellos deberían quedar juntos...

mi cabesa empezo a maquinar varias cosas, los dos eran rapresentantes, los dos deberían acampar juntos, los dos deberían hacer mucha cosas juntos, por solo el echo de ser representantes, si lograba que Bella perdonara a mi hermano y a mi familia, TENDRÍA NUEVA CUÑADA! Y era bella una de mis ex mejores amigas, esto iba a estar bueno.

**uno que otro comentario no me molestaria besos fran...**


	16. su voz

BELLA POV.

salí con miedo no lo niego, no estaba prestando nada de atencion a lo que Dan me decia,

Bella, estas aqui o en marte?.-

marte.-

pero bells.-

lo siento Dan pero comprendeme.-

si, si.-

Bella?.-

mm?.-

te puedo preguntar algo?.-

ya lo estas haciendo.- me rei

ja ja que graciosa, ya enserio.-

claro Dan lo que sea.-

todavia te gusta?

quien?.-

quieres que lo diga?-

no.-

responde.-

no se Dan, no se, de lo unico que estoy segura es que no me lo pude dejar de comer con los ojos cuando bailaba.-

te gusta.-

no-.

no lo nieges hace mal-

esta bien Dan, me gusta, feliz?-

si- por que tenia que conocerme tan bien!

te odio.-

me adoras.-

vi a mi hermano oso y no lo pude evitar corrí hacia él, no me importo que todos los demás Cullens y los Hale estuvieran ahí.

me vio se rio y me giro por los aires,

esto es lo que me ocultabas no?-

mm.. tal vez..- me rei

tramposa- me dejo en el suelo- yo te conte y tu no a mi!

me rei mas duro.

no te rias, como crees que me senti cuando te vi bailar con ese imbecil!

ey! Santi no es un imbecil.-

bueno pero por lo menos me dabas tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea.

me rei- no te hubieras echo a la idea igual- le critice

me miro feo-Belly Bells- grito

shh callate emmet, aqui nadie me conoce con ese apodo-

ja! no me tientes.-

emmy- chille

shh- me miro preocupado

estamos iguales-

siempre me ganas.- me rei y no pude resistirme a abrasarlo

hora de ponernos serio- me recordo Alex

em como se lo tomaron los demás?- le susurre

sorprendidos-

ha..-

deberías perdonarlos estan muy arrepentidos.- me susurro devuelta

no lo se em, estoy confundida.- los Demás nos dieron espacio y se alejaron

les mostre el video.-

enserio como fue la cara de Tania?- me rei entre dientes.

bastante graciosa.- se rio

no pude aguantarme.

Edward termino con ella?- si si si por favor,

mm... a mi hermanita le interesa mi hermano.-

eso suena turbio- me rei.

Si, termino con ella, y de que forma-

si me parecio verle una cara de asco cuando bailaban.-

solo una cara de asco, casi vomita.- me rei duro , él se unio a mi

Bella.- susurro su voz..


	17. momento unicamente incomodo

Bella.- susurro su voz..

mierda, no puede ser, me voltee.-

si.- dije lo mas duro que pude., sus ojos me habalandaron al final

puedo hablar contigo?-

no, tengo que irme.-

por favor.- me rogo en sus ojos se notaba el dolor.

es.. esta... esta bien.- le conteste

eres debíl- me dijo Alex.

lo sé- le respondi pero no puedo negarle nada.

que pasa Edward.- le dije fríamente

es que te queria pedir perdon- empezo ha hablar rapido cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso- me comporte como un imbecil, no soy un imbecil- se me hacerco- no te escuche, le crei..-suspiro-le creia a una zorra en vez de creerte a ti, fue un grande error, que digo, el peor error de mi vida, no sabes cuanto te extraño,- se acerco más- te necesito, necesito a mi... a mi Bella- me miro a los ojos.- perdon.

mi bella?- me pregunto Alex

me estaba preguntando lo mismo-

y Bella, que dices?- estaba nervioso no dejaba de pasar su mano por el pelo.

suspire- no lo se, el daño fue mucho, dame tiempo.- fu lo unico que le respondi

bajo su mirada.- eso me dice que no me puedo acercar a ti?- me miro con tristeza

lo mire,- no Edward, no me refiero ha eso, si me puedes hablar, pero no me pidas que te tenga la misma confiansa, que te dedique el mismo tiempo y que sea igual de simpatica, porque lo que tu perdiste en mi, se gana.-

me sonrio, pero no llego a su ojos- me lo voy a ganar Bella- en sus ojos se prendio algo- te lo juro- me acaricio la mejilla.

ok- me aleje- eso espero.

me insito con la mirada para decir el por que-

yo tambien te extraño- susurre esperando que él no me escuchara.

me abraso,y me senti completa, es como si me hubiera encontrado a mi misma, me resisti por poco tiempo, lo abrase de vuelta, me estrecho fuerte y yo no me quería soltar, al parecer el tampoco, por que se escondio en mi cuello.

Te quiero mucho- me susurro.

yo- suspire y me apego más a el si era posible- me tengo que ir

me solte tenia que alejarme!

me miro raro, creo que no queria que me alejara.

suspiro- me tengo que rehusar ha sentir la misma confiansa de antes verdad?-

creo que es obvio edward-

se sonrojo y yo me rei.

Bueno me voy- le dije incomoda

Lo siento pero tengo que ir a practicar lo siento mucho de veras- lo mire triste

No hay problema, ahora tendre que compartirte con tus nuevos amigos no?- me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

BELLA! BELLA!-

mm.. me buscan adios-

me sonrio-

hablamos-

segui de largo...

BELLA!-

que pasa dan- aqui estas, es hora, tienes que arreglarte para aclarar las Reglas con los otros representantes.


	18. reglas, ¿Santi y Tanya?

_que pasa dan- aqui estas, es hora, tienes que arreglarte para aclarar las Reglas con los otros representantes. _

mierda eso se significaba una sola cosa TANIA!

ok ok voy Dan sin estresarse.!-

apurate tenemos poco tiempo-

dan quedan 2 horas-

viste! perdimos 30 minutos por tu culpa ahora muevete!- casi me chillo

relajate.-

que dijiste?- me miro feo!

que estoy en camino- levante las manos

a si me gusta- No pueo creer todo el amor que le tengo a Dan

Para soportar esto debe ser mucho- me dijo alex

Pues si, es mucho- le respondi sonriendo

Parece goxila es lo único que digo-

Alex no seas ofensivo- lo regañe

Soy tu cuando lo vas a entender-

Me rei- cuando vas a entender que eso nunca va a pasar- mentalmente hice el baile de la victoria le había ganado a Alex, Sí!.

no es broma si digo que estuve 1:45 metida con Dan, arreglandome yo sola me demoraba 10 minutos, pero no, Dan dijo que tenía que impresionar a Edward para que viera lo que se había perdido y Bla Bla Bla.

ya bella vete solo te quedan 15 minutos y fíjate en la cara de Edward al entrar vas a ver que te comera con los ojos- chillo

si, si dan que llego tarde.!-

tuve que correr y con el pitillo azul casi blanco, desgastado que llevaba no era nada facil, si mi amiga se había vuelto loca, me puso unas chalitas blancas con pequeños brillantes, un pitillo desgastado, una polera celeste y una chaqueta blanca, me veia bastante bien, no lo puedo negar, pero de eso se trataba no?


	19. asco! si claro Cullen

EDWARD POV.

estaba yo, Tania y Santiago..creo, solos esperando a bella, la situacion no era de lo mas comoda, Tania estaba seduciendo ese tipo, no se si para sacarme celos o para conquistarlo, la verdad no me importa, pero pobre chico, la cara de asco que tenia era de lo mas notoria.

El por lo menos sabe reconocer quien es bueno y quien no- me dijo mi conciencia

Aja, ahora soy un Imbecil?-pregunte

No se para que me preguntas si sabes la respuesta?- Ey!

ignore mi conciencia por completo cuando llego mi Bella se veia divina, traia un jeans, una polerita que se pegaba perfectamente a sus curvas y una chaqueta blanca que adornaba toda esa perfecion, no pare de comerme la con los ojos.

me miro y su cara paso de una sonrisa a una mueca de desagrado.

pobre del muchaco se notaba que quería hablar con Bella pero no podía salir de su silla, Tania lo tenía encerrado

mi Bella se dio cuenta de eso y vino a la silla continua a la mia.

que te parece si les ofrecemos hacer las reglas nosotros?, parecen ocupados y en realidad no quiero estorbar?

yo y ella solos?, si me encanta la idea, pero en realidad no veía lo que pasaba el pobre chico lo único que quería era irse de ahí!

creo que concuerdo contigo.- le sonrei y ella solo asintió, conseguir su perdón iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Santi- dijo Bella

mm.- la miro suplicante

te parece si tu Y tania se van a otro lado yo y edward nos hacemos cargo-

enserio?- pregunto Tania

si- respondi yo- vayanse tranquilos- y rapido agrege para mis adentros.

Vamos Cariño?- asco!

Ehe no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor yo- pobrecito no tenia que inventar, lo ayudaría pero quería estar a solas con Bella.

Tranquilo te va a gustar lo que te voy a enseñar- Imagen mental no deseada, fue lo único que pude pensar.

mientras ellos se iban Santiago le rogo a Bella con la mirada y bella iva adquiriendo una tonalidad de rojo cada vez más fuerte.

Bella, que te pasa-?

nada es que-suspiro- asco!- me dijo mirandome a los ojos

concuerdo contigo.- me rei

aja cullens claro- rodo los ojos

enserio bella cuando vas a creerme.- le dije molesto.

relajate la asustaste.- me dijo mi conciencia.

lo siento.- susurre apenado

woow.- me miro con una sonrisa burlona- no conocía al león Cullens

me puse rojo, lo que causo su risa.

si si muy graciosa ahora a lo que veniamos.-

no miento si discutimos 3 horas para solo tener la primera mitad!

Edward que vamos hacer nos queda la mitad y lo tenemos que entregar mañana.- me miro con sus ojos y lo unico que vi fue desesperacion quería calmarla pero ya!

que te parece si vamos por un café y nos preparamos para una noche larga muy larga…- era verdad no podiamos hacer nada.

suspiro- esta bien pero por que no vamos a otro lado te parece?-

por favor, ya no me acuerdo como se sentía estar parado.- le dije con una sonrisa

se rio pasito.- vamos Ed

ED?- sonaba bien y mejor de sus labios

Si estoy muy cansada como para gastar saliva.- me dijo

que linda.- se rio.

nos paramos

y a donde vamos?- pregunte

A un café?.

esta bien te sigo- me miro

mi auto.- dijo

no en mi auto.- dije

tu diste la idea, mi auto es lo justo- le argumente

lo justo mi abuela, la vida es injusta lo acepto-

uno tiene que tratar de hacerla lo mas justa posible no crees?- la mire a los ojos como cuando eramos mejores amigos, esperando que me dijiera que si

por favor- me suplico y me hiso un puchero de lo mas lindo, concentrate no sedas!

por muy tierno que sea tu puchero mi auto es el elegido!-

me miro feo y bufo, ok cullen vamos.-

me rei de su cara, no lo puede evitar iva con el seño fruncido se veia como un lindo gatito en vez de una fiera, lo que ella aparentemente quería parecer.

de que te ries?- me miro indignada.

la frene y me acerque lento, puse mi pulgar en su frente y se lo estire.

si tanto te molesta vamos en tu auto.-


	20. una tarde juntos

BELLA ´POV.

si tanto te molesta vamos en tu auto.- me dijo

por que demonios tenia que ser tan caballero y lindo

respira- no eddy vamos en el tuyo, no importa, ademas el mio tiene estacionamiento ,el tuyo-puse mi dedo en su pecho -esta a la interperie.-le dije disfrutando de su seño fruncido por el apodo y luego me aleje aun no podía perdonarlo.

gracias.- me beso la mejilla, yo no debería hablarle.

nos fuimos, estaba nerviosa lo admito, estar sola con Edward era una gran tentacion, pero tenía una fuerte razón para no acercarme a él mas de lo debido, no lo había perdonado.

que hermoso lugar.- me dijo embobado con lo luminoso que era el café

aja apurate Cullens – debía parecer bipolar pero es que cada vez que me acordaba de lo sucedido me daban ganas de pegarle.

Adelante- me dijo abriéndome la puerta, eso fue tan Edward.

Gracias- le dije aún un poco cortante.

partamos-suspiro.

2 horas más tarde.

osea si yo -bosteso- no sonrio-bosteso-cuando me presento me descuentan puntos?- me pregunto

claro -bosteso- es presentación -bosteso-

pero en una presentacion que tiene como estilo el tema´´sexy´´- me miro- tengo que sonreir?-

no, significa que tienes que tener la actitud, actuar edward- le dije como si le estuviera hablando a un ñino.

ok, no importa tengo sueño, cuanto falta?-

nada, terminamos- le dije con una sonrisa

El camino de regreso fue incomodo, yo no hablaba y el me miraba como queriendo decirme algo, lo único que rompia el silencio era el estéreo.

buenas noches Bella.-

empeze a caminar hacia mi coche.

gracias Edward, buenas noches- bostese y me fui

me quede mirando el auto irse y entre a mi auto debía irme a mi casa era muy tarde.


	21. un sueño inesperado

EDWARD POV

eran las 5 am? y yo no podía quedarme dormido, el echo de pensar en que la relación con Bella no estaba muy bien me inquitaba, y sobre todo me molestaba el echo de que pasara más tiempo con su amiguito Santi y no conmigo, odiaba la forma en que el era más importante que yo, me inquietaba y no sabía porque.

me pare, un vaso de leche me ayudaria a calmarme.

Luego de eso me quedo dormido con un bebe y por muy raro que suene, tuve un sueño mojado con Bella, no se que me paso si ella era como mi hermana.

SUEÑO EDWARD.

Tenía la mejor imagen de belleza al frente mio, Bella estaba disfrazada de angel, esa pequeña faldita blanca y semi-transparente apenas le cubria el trasero y por dios que trasero, su abdomen era cubierto por una tela transparente y sus pechos solo eran cubiertos por una fina tela celeste que en cualquier momento se saldría yo no entendía por que Bella hacía esto, pero por mi que lo haga siempre,

Se estaba tocando podía ver como bella pasaba sus manos por sus pechos , mi entrepierna no estaba bien vi como ella pasaba de ser mi hermanita inocente a la mujer que yo deseaba el resto del sueño no es apto para menores hise todo lo que un perfecto pervertido aria, para resumir y aligerar la hice mia una y mil veces pero todas de diferentes formas.

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Claro al despertar tuve un problemita con Edward junior el también salió afectado por el sueño…

Lo que quedo vagando en mi mente fue por que Bella ahora aparecia en mis sueños haci, si no me equivoco yo la quería como hermana o no?...


	22. soy injusta

BELLA POV

estaba nerviosa no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos él se colaba en mis sueños, me habre despertado 3 veces como mínimo.

a las 8:20 decidí que era hora de levantarme

prepare el desayuno y fui a mi habitación

me duche en tiempo record, y me calse unos short un straples negro , que en el centro decia STARS de diversos colores y unas sandalias negras, mi pelo lo alise con mi mano, no tenía tiempo, una vista en el espejo y listo

baje corriendo y de costubre antes de llegar me caí ,

viva mi equilibrio! Gracias a él me había ganado gratis un moretón! Si que afortunada soy en fin.- abri la puerta y parti rumbo al instituto. Al cual llegue en menos de 5 min.

BELLA!- esa era Alice?

si era ella, venia corriendo hacia mi.

Alice- dije en forma seca cuando llego

tengo que hablar contigo.-

ahora no tengo que entregar las reglas- diciendo eso la pase por el lado y empese a caminar rapido.

doble en la esquina siguente y comenze a correr, no queria perdonar a la duendecillo aún. ella me golpeo y me ofendio, fue la que más me ataco y la que menos confió en mí.

nadie confió en ti,y no le hablas tan feo a Edward.- me regaño alex

es distinto, con el voy a tener que pasar mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesta a malas caras.- le dije

le dejo de hablar a edward eso quieres?-le pregunte

no bella, solo se justa- me dijo alex

ella me pego y desconfió de mi.- reclame

se calló-

por fin le gané en algo!

señorita!- volví a la realidad

si lo siento- la mire

que hace aqui?- estaba enfadada

vengo a entregar las reglas.- le dije sonrojada.

ok deposite las aquí por favor.-

las deje en una caja de madera y me fui, la pobre señora debió haberme estado hablando hace mas de 15 minutos.

queria desaparecer, y pensar, lo necesitaba.


	23. te reto a una carrera

Bells- por dios tan dificil era pedir 5 minutos en paz?.

que pasa seba?- estaba de malas, alex me habia puesto de malas

soy feliz- tenía una sonrisa de bobo.

por que?- por lo menos uno de nosotros no estaba colerico.

Dani me beso.-

Que bien Seba se les notaba el amor- mi voz había retomado la tranquilidad de verdad que me ponía feliz el echo de que mis mejores amigos fueran felices.

Ahora faltan solo tu y Santi- me dijo Seba

Que? Yo y santi no solo somos mejores amigos- le aclare

Aja si claro bella- y sin más se fue bailando

Te suena parecido? NO, SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS.- me pregunto Alex

No, de donde- estaba intrigada lo admito

Nose talvez con un EDWARD CULLENS puede ser?- ok había entendido

No es lo mismo-

Sabes que si Bella, lo tiene más que claro –

Te odio, te lo había dicho-

Muchas veces querida, pero te lo repito tu me adoras,-

Necesitaba pensar asi que llegue a mi escondite , pero claro mi suerte iso acto de presencia y alguien estaba detras del árbol,

Ojalá mi suerte no cambie nunca si yo la amo!, por dios duro con el sarcasmo

camine hacia él.-

disculpa.-

Bella? como es que llegaste-

Edward?- que hacia él en mi lugar secreto

Bueno, este es el lugar en donde vengo a pensar.- le dije

como llegaste tu?-

siendo sincero no lo se, me perdí y llegue aqui me parecio lindo, decidi quedarme.- se encojio de hombros.

me sente a lado de él

me tiene procupada.- le dije sin poder aguantarme

quien?- se tenso cuando pose mi cabeza en su hombro

santi, es que me dijieron que esta detras mio y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo, a mi me gusta pero como amigo.-

gruño- calamte si tu no quieres nada va a pasar.

no lo se- es complicado

te gusta?- me pregunto y miro con dolor?

no- me rei- a mi gustarme santi, es imposible, soy una mente muy madura para alguien así, es que no me escuchaste- le sonrei

ahh.. osea buscas a alguien maduro como yo.- se sonrojo

te busco a ti le quise contestar

si- fue lo unico que salio de mi

y nos quedamos ahi los dos en un momento mágico, lleno de paz

hablamos todo el día fue como si hubiéramos retomado nuestra antigua rutina yo la mejor amiga enamorada y él tan perfecto como siempre, para ser sincera la extrañaba me sentí completa en ese momento.

la señal de que teníamos que movernos fue el sonido de mi y su estomago.

nos reimos, me ayudo a pararme

creo que deberías hablar con alice- de donde salio eso?

por que?- no quieres saber- me acordo alex

esta muy arrepentida y triste- me miro

es que no puedo decirle que no a él!

lo voy a intentar- fue lo unico que respondí

gracias.- me sonrio

sabes te reto a una carerra - necesitaba correr y sentir que dejaba mis problemas atrás.

Una carrera?, tu?- se rio en mi cara!

Tienes miedo cullens?-

N..no…no esta bien- se seguía riendo entre dientes

Solo cuidado con caerse no quiero tener que cargar con peso extra- me dijo explotando en carcajadas nuevamente.

Preparate cullens

3,2, yo comenze a corre mientras lo escuchaba quejarse.

Tramposa- grito

Nadie dijo que teníamos que partir después del uno- le grite de vuelta

Pero para mi mala suerte el estaba muy cerca se me había olvidado lo rápido que corría.

Es sentido común-me dijo de vuelta ya casí lo sentía pegado a mi.

Mentira es una tradición y yo rompo con todas.- le respondí

lo sentí detras mio venia muy rápido, demasiado para mi bien

BELLA- grito y me puso en su hombro.

edward bajame- proteste

no, creo que..emm… no quiero.-

por que?- pregunte

me haces trampa- me dijo

no es trampa nadie lo dejo claro- le dije

aja, como quieras te vas a quedar arriba.-

que! No Edward abajo ahora.

se rio.

aún no me convences de bajarte.- fue su unica respuesta

te doy un abraso.- le dije

no se, alguna otra oferta?- quiere algo, lo se

que quieres EDDY?-

no dijo nada,

edward?- me estaba asustando

una salida solo nosotros- ok, voy donde quieras

no lo sé edward tenemos muchos ensayos- idiota soy una idiota!

no te bajo entonces- me dijo firme y triste a la vez, si soy una idiota le hice daño

piensa bella piensa, por que no me ayudas ahora alex? Ah!

que te parece que en vez de salir, hacemos noche de peliculas en tu hotel o en mi casa?, es más comodo.

perfecto- me dijo él

me arregle la ropa cuando me bajo-

eres un mounstro- le dije

el sabado en la noche, estoy en tu casa- diciendo eso se fue!

estaba un poco confusa, no deberia estar enojada con él?

no puedes, lo amas demasiado-

claro ahora apareces alex?-

si, para eso estoy aquí para que no te mientas-

me fui hablando con alex todo el camino de regreso hacia el gimnasio.


	24. algo que ocultar swan?

Bella, por fin llegas!- me dijo dan muy enojada

lo siento me raptaron- levante las manos en signo de inocencia

aja ahora mueve tu trasero y ponte en tu lugar tenemos que practicar los bailes sensuales y despues tenemos que ir a jugar basketball.- me dijo con esa cara de apurate o mueres.

creo que ensalle 3 horas seguidas sin parar.

dan muero y me voy a quedar afonica si sigo cantando.- le dije seria

esta bien igual tenemos media hora para descansar antes del partido.-

mierda! se me había olvidado- creo que lloraría.

voy a tomar aire, lo necesito-

cuidado, hay Cullens cazando- me dijo para molestarme

jajaja que graciosa- le dije sonrojada

se rio de mi,

lo que tienes que hacer es simple- me iba a dar cosejos?- coqueteale.

no, como se te ocurre-

deberias hacerlo si en verdad lo quieres-

no se dan, aún me siento traicionada, aparte ahora me preocupa Santi, seba me dijo como se sentía respecto a mi - la mire antes de salir

ese bocon, ya vera lo voy a dejar en cilibato.- susurro

pobre seba se va a morir el primer día de novios y ya le cortas el agua- me rei

después me cuentas cuando te pongas de novia con Edward eso si -se rio de mi- no te vallas a poner tonta enamorada?- me pregunto aún riendose de mi

no!- como se te ocurre!

me fui de el gimnasio

BELLA!-

santi?-

me preguntaba si quieres salir mañana?, es que como no tenemos nada que hacer- me miro tratando de ser misterioso y sexy, lamentablemente mi corazón siempre iba a comparar a todos con ese idiota que se parece más a un dios griego que a una persona.

Sabes Santi por si no te habías fijado mañana tenemos acampada,- me rei de el si yo era despistada él era el triple.

Pero.- me intento interrumpir

Te parece que después organisemos una salida los 4 como antes?-

Ms Inteligencia, asi te debería nombrar Bella el te pide una cita y tu le sales con una salidas de amigos y ni siquiera solos, bien cada dia mejor sigue así.- me dijo Alex

Ey no uses el sarcasmo conmigo.- tenía que decírselo de una forma no crees?

Bella si me parece una buena idea nos vemos- Santi se fue desganado, nunca lo había visto así

Fuiste tu, tu lo provocaste,- me dijo Alex

Gracias hasme sentir mejor, estoy que salto en un pie de felicidad- necesito paz

Bella!, te estaba buscando desde que llegue.

ANGI!, angi….- ok creo que eh tenido la mejor idea del mundo

Es la misma que tengo yo en mente- me pregunto Alex

Ella y santi juntos?- pregunte

Puede funcionar, porfin concordamos- me dijo Alex

Si eso es raro, me da miedo- me empese a reir

Y Angi me miraba raro, creo que debo dejar de hablar sola, no es bueno.

me abraso-te extrañe-

Yo también, me vas a hacer barra? , tenemos partido de basketball en 20 min.-

vas a patear traseros?- me pregunto con su habitual sonrisa entusiasta

si- me rei- sabes me voy a dedicar a eso, sería la profesion pefecta.

se rio y permanecio conmigo los otros 18 min. Y mi mente no dejaba de especular como presentarle a Santi Angi si eran el uno para el otro, por lo menos ellos iban a ser felices, yo y Edward igual imposible creo.

vamos que llegamos tarde-dije

en la cancha de basketball el ambiente era impresionante todo el equipo estaba con su uniforme y Emmet se habia reido de mi por que iba a jugar.

vas a jugar?- me pregunto

si oso tengo que jugar- le dije

se rio mucho! me tuve que ir si no podia hablar!

el no sabe que eres la capitana?- me pregunto Angi

no se va a llevar una gran sorpresa- sonreí

Angi te presento a Dan, mi otra mejor amiga.- se sonrieron y se comenzaron a ir sin mi! Claro pero antes Dan tenía que hacer ese comentario preciso.

viene leon cullen de caza- se rio -

Bella-

mm..- me gire

me abraso- cuidado con caerse- se rio

vienes a reirte de mi?- lo mire diveretida e indignada a la vez

lo siento va ser dificil verte caer y no poder afirmarte,- me acarisio la mejilla

aja, veremos- le die con una sonrisa jugetona estaba muy perdida en la sensación de sus brazos entorno a mi como para responder algo más largo.

me miro raro- algunas cosas que ocultar swan?-pregunto

muchas- respondio dan- y un gusto soy dan la mejor amiga de bella

ella no se había ido.? Y donde esta Angi?

La comenze a buscar y como si fueran imanes ella estaba roja como un tomate junto a santi, Dan leera mentes?..

**Reviews no me vendrían mal de ves en cuando me gustaría saber que les parece mi historia :D se los agradesco y lectores fantasmas atrevanse a dejarun review por lo menos a mi me gusta leer comentarios y criticas constructivas!**


	25. me retiro después de paerte el trasero!

_La comenze a buscar y como si fueran imanes ella estaba roja como un tomate junto a santi, Dan leera mentes?.._

Y yo soy el demente- se rio de mi Alex

Shh debo volver a la realidad alex!-le respondí tratando de prestar atención.

el gusto es mio- respodío Edward siempre tan caballero

lo siento pero bella se tiene que ir conmigo- me miro- va a partir el partido

ok, ok, voy- le dije y la vi irse en dirección a su novio.

suerte- me deseo

gracias pero ahora no es lo que mas me falta, talvez si me deseas equilibrio-

se rio le di un besito en la mejilla, no pude contenerme y me fui, debía ganar este partido.

el primer cuarto del juego fue muy exitante por dos razones

primero los cullens se dieron cuenta de por que soy la capitana y segundo la cara que tenía Edward fue de lo mejor, talvez me estoy ilusionando pero tengo la sensación de que no paro de comerme con lo ojos y buscaba escusas para tocarme… en el buen sentido mal pensados…

bella deja de hacerte ilusiones puedes salir dañada- me dijo alex

desde cuando tu eres el precavido?, tu eres el que me dice si sigue bella si sales desnuda a la calle lograste tu cometido.

desde ahora, te voy a cuidar y todos van ha entender que tu eres una mujer dificil de conquistar.- woow

el me conquisto hace años alex, tu lo tienes que saber mejor que yo- le dije

pero te hiso daño y ahora le va acostar más-me dijo muy seguro alex

ok ok no discuto pero tampoco respondo por mis acciones- le preevine no es que yo pudiera controlar mis reacciones ante él.

eso lo sé, yo me encargare, ahora concentrate en el partido que tienes que ir a jugar.- me dijo

dan estaba dando distintas ordenes.

y bella que te parece?- me dijo

la mire y ella vio en mis ojos que no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando

me miro un poco enojada pero lo disimulo muy bien yo solo me sonroje

perfecto entonces quedamos así, yo y bella atacamos, - me miro para saber si estaba prestando atención le sonrei apenada.- Seba y Santi defienden y tu pauli conduces ok?

si-gritamos a coro

perdon dan mi mundo me absorvio- le dije muy apenada se supone que yo era la capitana

si eso te pasa a menudo sin Edward como novio, no quiero saber que pasara cuando él se convierta en eso- diciendo esto ella se fue sin más a la cancha.

tiene razón- me recordo Alex

callate esto es tu culpa.

me diriji a la cancha y me puse en posicion debía concentrarme para poder mantener el marcador de nuestro lado.

O lo siento no les dije, vamos ganando 32-24! la cara de Tania no tiene precio, esto es de lo más entretenido. ahora le ganaba no solo en lo intelectual tambien en lo fisico. era una dulce venganza, claro que también estaba la cara de emmet, parecía desquiciado, al parecer no le gustaba el echo que le ganaran.

si como representantes teníamos que estar en todas las competencias hasta las de deporte, claro el todavía tenía la imagen donde yo era totalmente torpe, pero eso no más.

sigues siendo torpe solo entrenaste duro- me dijo alex

dejame disfrutar de mis sueños si?

no me dijo nada, era hora de concentrarse en el juego

empesamos a tomar más ventaja, habiamos logrado sacar 4 puntos más hasta que la zorra de Tania me empujo cuando estaba saltando para meter un punto.

todos lo de mi instituto y algunos del suyo la abuchearon a ella no le importo de echo sonrio con maldad mientra yo me afirmaba el tobillo.

Llego Edward y Santi corriendo- te encuentras bien?- preguntaron a la vez

Bien ahora tengo una linda competencia, la mirada que se dedicaban estos tipos era de odio si pudieran quemaban ala persona que tenían al frente

Eso si Edward fue el único de los dos que ayudo a levantarme, Santi se quedo mirando el infinito.

Gracias y si estoy bien no se preocupen.- los mire a ambos,

Objetando que miraste a Santi de reojo los miraste a ambos si claro- Alex ponle fin a esto.

dos tiro- dijo el arbitro

dan se acerco a alentarme

amiga tienes que meterlo demuéstrale que con o sin tobillo eres mejor que ella.-

me rei ante su comentario solo a ella se le ocurria decirme eso.

me coloque en la linean del tiro libre y el arbitro me paso la pelota.

tu puedes me repeti mil veces en mi cabeza, y adivinen meti las dos

perra-susurre cuando pase por su lado

rata- me respondio en el mismo tono

zorra- dije mas fuerte ya que me habia alejado dejandola sin poder contestarme.

me prepare para jugar pero Edward pidió tiempo y venía corriendo hacia mi.

estas bien?-me pregunto

me rei

creo que ya sabes la respuesta pero de todas formas me duele un poco al pisar.- le dije con una sonrisa

se sonrojo y me miro con una sonrisa ladina.

dejame ver- se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de mi pie y lo tomo con cuidado empesandolo a mover

te duele?- no

y ahora?- no pude reprimir el gemido de dolor que salio de mi

un poco- le dije

un poco por favor bella-me dijo mirandome serio.

bueno talvez un poco mucho pero solo talvez- se rio

nunca cambias?- me dijo sonriendome y yo la muy... tarada(esa palabra va perfecta) me quede hipnotisada mirando sus ojos.

me rei tontamente

nunca voy a cambiar asi soy- le dije

voy a buscar hielo vas a tener que ir a la banca- dijo eso colocando mi pierna en el suelo.

se sentia bien que el se volviera a preocupar por mi como antes y hasta un poquito más.

Tierno y astuto Cullens- me miro raro y yo me rei- me retiro después de patearte el trasero!.


	26. tal vez no lo debí forzar

Tierno y astuto Cullens- me miro raro y yo me rei- me retiro después de patearte el trasero!.

A si que crees que nos van a ganar?- me pregunto finjiendo indignación.

No te preocupes estoy segura- después de eso sono el arbitro y por mucho que amara a Edward me entretenía la mirada que los dos nos dedicamos fue algo como cuidado soy goxila y voy por ti, no hay otra forma de explicarlo.

volvio corriendo a su posición y me dedico esa sonrisa suya pero con una pisca de picardia.

Nos reunimos todos después del 2 cuarto.

casi nos alcanzaban y eso no era bueno, aún nos quedaban dos quartos y si seguian jugando así nos ganarían por mucho.

chicos-dije- ya estoy bien,voy a dar mi 100%

todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

estas loca pero que más da- me dijo alex

sonrei- no me duele, y quiero ver la cara de esa..-dije

me sonrieron, comenze a planear las siguentes jugadas, ellos no nos van a ganar.

primero, Tania es la más rapida, pero no tiene un buen triple por lo tanto no le crean cuando les haga una esfinta( engaño que te hace creer que va a lanzar y cuando saltas ella sale corriendo hacia el cesto) ok? segundo Rosalie es la que mejor marca y seguro va a marcar a dan no sabe que yo entro, tercero alice es muy agíl cuiden el balon cuando este cerca, y cuarto laurent es la más mala de ellas, cada vez que puedan aprovechen eso entendido?, en cuanto a los hombres emmet es muy grande es verdad, pero es bruto, jasper es agil e inteligente, pero tiene manos de mantequilla, shet tiene un buen tiro pero botea muy alto y Edward no sabría que decir en su contra, con él ay que tener cuidado, listos? -

si- gritaron

1,2,3, Jacksonville- gritamos

la cara de Tania al verme caminar normal fue de total furia, su mirada era de puro odio, aunque por dentro temblaba, no me mostre debíl delante de ella, de echo le sonrei no se de donde saque el valor pero me sentí muy bien.

el tercer cuarto volvimos a tomar la batuta, hicimos más de 14 puntos ellos solo 6, íbamos ganando 46-30 y este cuarto era tan solo defender.

ok equipo ellos no pueden volver a meter puntos, estamos solo ha- me puse a pensar rapidamente, mientras miraba el marcador- 16 puntos lo que muy poco, ellos no deben pasar la mitad de la cancha- dije muy segura de que mi equipo podia lograrlo.

vamos hay un juego que ganar- dijo Dan con una sonrisa contagiosa.

nos posisionamos,y me senti nerviosa la mirada de Edward estaba en mi siempre.

será por que estas jugando?- me dijo Alex

no lo se, Dan también esta jugando y no por eso la mira- dije

buen punto- le habia ganado ha Alex?

Se esta volviendo un habito, tienes que practicar más alex.

sono el silbato del arbitro ellos sacaban, comenzaron a pasarse la pelota muy rapido venia Rose por la isquierda y Tania por la derecha

Santi, Rose se la va a pasar a Tania intercecta el pase- ordene bajito para que ellos no escucharan.

dan si lo logra pasar presta atencion que Rose la va a volver a recibir para hacer un triple ok?-

entendido- me respondio más fuerte

alice venia por el centro- de ella me iba a encargar yo Seba y pauli debían proteger por si a alguien se le escapaba alguna marca.

funciono Santi, intercepto el pase comenze a correr con dan al lado e hicimos un triple.

me devolvi y la muy descarada de Tania casi me hace una sancadilla, me salve gracias a Dan que me aviso..si no ya me veia en cama con un Edwrad regañándome por lo iresponsable que había sido y con un santi peleando con él constantemente.

sonrei se preocupaba demaciado

le gustas- me dijo alex

ha?- no era posible

si es posible- me contradijo

no me desconcentres.- le dije ha Alex

si claro cambiame el tema.- me dijo.

no le respondi tenía que concentrarme en el juego.

el cuarto tiempo paso entre intentos de golpes por parte de Tania, entre miradas de arrepentimiento por parte de Rose y Alice y varios puntos nuestros. fue un cuarto algo extraño.

al terminar mi tobillo me dolía mucho talvez no lo debí forzar...

felicidades- me dijo Angi

gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, no podía enterarse de que me dolía el pie.

**Queria agradecerle ha una lectora oficial de mi fic Maya Cullen Masen ya que enverdad me da muchos animos de seguir escribiendo, jeje bueno eso y perdon por la demora pero a mis profes les encanta poner millones de pruebas en una sola semana, no les pasa? **


	27. disculpas por monto

felicidades- me dijo Angi

gracias- le dije con una sonrisa, no podía enterarse de que me dolía el pie.

Bella- dijiero Rose y Alice al la vez

lo siento mucho- partio alice- se que un lo siento no es suficiente pero no se que más decir,- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

es verdad- siguio Rose- lo siento mucho-dijo y para ella pedir perdon era mucho, era dejar de lado su orgullo.

suspire- me duele mucho lo que hicieron , estar enojadas con ustedes también es difícil para mi pero es más difícil aún no estarlo, lo siento pero no estoy preparada para perdonarlas, aún no.-las mire friamente- lo siento realmente, pero ustedes fueron, yo no.

rose, me miro con pena y me quede atonita ante lo que dijo- te quiero y mucho , lo siento -me abraso- se lo devolví muy a mi pesar, es que no pude detenerme fue mi mejor amiga durnate 16 años y ella habia apartado el orgullo por mi.

yo tambien te quiero mucho-pense.

bella- escuche a jasper

me gire- mira ya me canse de escuchar disculpas dije con los ojos llorosos.

me abraso- eres muy especial sabes- me susurro

lo siento y mucho, espero que llegue el momento en el cual estes preparada para perdonarnos.

te quiero-me dijo

ok esto me esta afectando no es que tenga el corazón de hielo y el echo que ellos vengan y me digan estas cosas igual me llegan a pesar de que no quiera.

No lo se jasper- dije mientras me giraba no podía perdonarlos, tenía que respetarme y si seguía en ese lugar lo iba a terminar haciendo.

ey ey Bella –me estaba gritando bella Edward.

me gire y de nuevo aparecieron esas estúpidas mariposas

perdedor- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos

como esta tu tobillo?- me susurro

se me había olvidado con tanta emocionalidad, pero ahora que me lo decia me dolia y mucho.

mmm...tengo que responder?-le susurre asustada

se alejo pero sin soltarme me miro a los ojos y aqui venía el regaño

una semana, te voy a cuidar una semana entendiste?-dijo desafiándome con la mirada a que lo contradijiera

me rei- tres días y no doy más- le respondi mirándolo con picardía

me miro feo- ok pero soportas que te cargue hasta tu habitación..

senti sus brasos en mi y me iba a cuidar, no sería tan malo... Edward por 3 días, no estaba nada mal

morbosa- me dijo alex

sabes somos la misma persona- sonreí interiormente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria al frente de Alex. No les conte? le puse cara a Alex, me sentía rara hablándole al aire, conocen a Taylor lautner el actor era igualito…

BELLA, BELLA- escuche las voces de seba, santi, angi y dan.. alto ay Angi y santi de la mano estos si que van rápido, o soy monja o ellos deberas están necesitados. Por dios se conocen de un dia.!

Somos una monja- me dijo Alex-

me baje de los brasos de Edward y lo sentí tensarse al ver a Santi

si?-

vamos a celebrar-dijo Dan

fiesta en mi casa- dijo Seba que abraso a dan por la espalda

se veian tan lindos.

Edward se acerco y me susurro al oido

no lo creo pequeña, te vas a tu cuarto a descansar si es necesario me quedo contigo para asegurarme de que no te muevas- me dijo serio.

no se Dan- le dije

por que?- me pregunto santi un poco celoso? pero si el estaba con Angie no?

por que me duele el tobillo- dije y me gusta más la oferta de Edward, complete para mis adentros.

Ok ojala te diviertas viendo peliculas- se burlo Santi

no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo- dijo Edward

creo que me puse roja a mas no poder lo había dicho en el sentido que creía?  
el me iba a entrtener? Por favor díganme que eso no involucra yo y el en una cam…

Bella por dios! Sabes que no es eso- me dijo Alex- aparte acuérdate somos toda una monja!

Santi lo miro con odio y Edward le devolvio la misma mirada

Santi no te preocupes Edward se va a encargar de llevarme a mi pieza,- le dije

el me miro un poco molesto? que les pasaba a estos dos?

estan celosos, uno por que pierde a una amiga y el otro por que se dio cuenta de que te ama con todo su ser…- me dijo Alex

tu crees?- le dije

es obvio Bella.- me dijo mi Alex

Pero santi nunca a sido celoso- le respondi ha Alex

tal vez ahora se da cuenta que puede ser remplasado Edward cumple dos roles en tu vida tu mejor amigo y puede que sea tu amante- me contradijo

pero nunca va a cambiar el echo de que el es mi amigo- le dije- nunca

pero a el también le gustas y le gustaría ser las dos cosas ,que al parecer solo Edward podría ser, en tu vida, osea tu amante y tu amigo.- me dijo alex

pero el historial de santi no era muy prometedor que digamos el es el playboy de mi nuevo instituto y yo era la única que no entraba en esta lista, por eso era su amiga y aparte ahora esta con Angie no va a extrañar mi compañía- le respondi

estas segura de que esta con angie?- completo

ok- me dijo un molesto santi

Edward me levanto en brazos, me miro y sus ojos se derritieron era un poso esmeralda sin fondo, en el cual yo estaba dispuesta a perderme.

Desde cuando me había puesto tan cursi?..

por donde?- me dijo luego de una sonrisa

ya sabes como llegar , no me vengas con cosas Cullen-le dije acurrucandome contra su pecho como cuando eramos mejores amigos.

se rio- ok ok vamos...

me subio a su auto- y comenzo a manejar a casa

yo mientras tanto jugaba con el estereo, suspire fustrada la musica de moda no me gustaba.

Bella abre la cajuela esta el disco de debassy- me dijo Edward

pero como no lo voy a querer si teníamos los mismos gustos.

le sonrei.- gracias, no soporto la musica ''de moda''- dije

se rio- concuerdo contigo, es muy mala

puse claro de luna y me relaje en el asiento, tanto que me comence ha quedarme dormida.

**Perdón por el atraso pero es la típica semana llena de pruebas aparte con mi deporte he estado repleta de partidos dejándome sin tiempo para subir nada pero van 3 capis seguidos espero comentaríos…;)**


	28. interrumpidos por

desperté en mi habitación con mi pie en altura y mucho mucho hielo alrededor.

me cargaba el frio, me estaba quitando el hielo cuando un par de manos aparecieron en mi visión.

no te lo quites, tu pie esta muy inchado gracias a '' patea culos Swan''- dijo Edward imitando mi voz

lo mire roja- lo siento-susurre y agache la cabeza como una niñita

suspiro- ey, me encantas asi de testaruda, no te preocupes yo te acepte asi y lo respeto, solo que a veces me gustaría que me hicieras caso.-me dijo con esa sonrisa suya.

esperen dijo me encantas?, creo que descubrí un nuevo tono de rojo.

se rio de mi cara

ey- le dije un poco molesta- no te rias de mi

no..no me rio de ti- logro decir

claro te ries conmigo no?-le dije sinicamente, pero muy en lo profundo divertida.

no, me dijo aún riendo-

entonces?- lo questione

es un secreto- me dijo

me lo puedes decir?- lo mire curiosa siguendole la broma

se acerco mucho...mucho

dame un poco de tiempo- me dijo solo que esta vez no miraba mis ojos, el miraba mi boca sin ningun pudor.

yo me deje llevar por la cercanía

cuanto?- le susurre acercandome más

no lo se, depende de ti- me respondio mi nariz rosaba la suya.

Mi celular tenia que sonar, interrumpieron un momento que enverdad me dejo con ganas de mas.

Alo- respondi enojada, había interrumpido el momento más esperado de mi vida.

Bella tienes que venir ahora!- Chillo Dan

Que pasa?- pregunte aun enojada

Tu sabes como es Santi pasional , intenso y yo pensé que él y tu amiga Angi harían buena pareja ya que se complementaban, pero este tarado, en vez de estar con ella esta con Pauli de lo mas pegadito y lo peor de todos es que en las narices de Angi.

Había pasado algo entre ellos antes?- si no había pasado nada no tenia como retar a Santi

No pero…-

Dan que le voy a decir?, o si le tiraste los cortes a mi amiga y te fuiste?, quien me lo asegura, ahora como esta Angie?, es lo mas importante..-

Bastante triste la verdad, me dijo algo como yo dulce e inocente si claro, y se fue.-

Voy enseguida- y corte por mucho que quisiera permanecer con Edward sola no podía Mi amiga que estuvo conmigo en los peores tiempos estaba mal.

Me empece a mover y a terminar de quitarme el hielo de mi pie sintiendo la mirada de Edward fija en mi.

Donde crees que vas?-

Angie tiene un problema y tengo que ir, lo siento- dije mirándolo con lastima.

Pero lo único que encontré fue rabia en sus ojos.

Me puse la chaqueta y mis zapatos y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

El se interpuso entre la escalera y yo- bella tu pie por dios viste lo hinchado que estaba no puedes irte, no puedes despladarme como lo has hecho últimamente.-esa parte la susurro.

Tengo que ir, y no te estoy desplasando Edward, pero Angie es mi amiga, ella siempre estuvo hay, tu no, ella estuvo en los peores momentos, tu no, y eso es lo que yo planeo hacer, estar para ella por que eso hace una mejor amiga.- le dije

Ok creo que me pase en sus ojos solo había resignación , rabia y dolor mucho dolor.

Empezó a tartamudear y decir incoerenzas lo único que entendí claramente fue, yo lo siento, luego de eso bajo las escaleras y se fue cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, y yo solo atine a seguirlo.

Por que siempre escapas -le grite- te dije algo y te vas

Que quieres que haga- me enfrento- no puedo retroceder el tiempo

Si no puedes retroceder el tiempo por lo menos enfrentalo no crees?- le dije muy enojada

Para que para seguir sufriendo- me dijo

No, para poder solucionarlo y poder seguir adelante- le dije ¿empapada? Estaba lloviendo algo bastante raro en Jacksonville.

Que quieres que te diga, ¿lo siento? Se que no es suficiente, pero no se que hacer para demostrarte que en verdad no quise lastimarte, que en verdad te quiero mas que a mi vida, que en verdad lo único que lamento es no haber visto lo que sentía por ti antes de meterme con Tania.- me dijo desesperado.

Lo que sentías por mi?- pregunte atónita

Si lo que sentía y lo que siento, bella- me dijo

Que significa eso Edward, por favor necesito escucharlo- le dije suplicante y con el corazón en la mano

el se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla,

una imagen hace mas que mil palabras- fue lo único que dijo antes de inclinarse a ¿besarme?

Nunca lo sabre ya que mi celular se le ocurrió volver a interrumpir el momento

Alo? Angie?- pregunte

S…si…be..be..bella...soy..soy..soy..yo- dijo llorando

Me gire para ver a Edward pero el ya se había alejado lo suficiente

Ves, todo es mas importante que yo-

Tu me desplasaste a mi por tania te recuerdas?- le dije enojada

luego de eso se fue en su auto y yo solo quería llorar

Donde estas iba en camino a buscarte- le dije con las lagrimas en los ojos

En…enunapllasa.- me dijo

Haber angie respira y dime donde estas- estaba desesperada

En..en..un..una..pla..pla..plasa- logro decirme

Corte la comunicación

En una plaza en una plaza

Hay millones de plaza en jacksoville- me recordó Alex

Gracias que hamable.- le dije

Ay que hago que hago? –

Llamala! Por dios me avergüenza ser tu- me dijo alex

9867543, marcaba

Alo angie dime en que calle estas?-

En el 300 de la calle diego de almagro, me dijo mas calmada-

Voy en camino.- y corte


	29. quiero a ese tonto y el llora por mi?

Voy en camino.- y corte

Pase como 3 horas consolando a Angie al parecer ella si se había emocionado con el echo de que santi la cortejara y mimara pero ese imbécil que tengo por amigo había echado a perder todo, el resto de la noche nos la pasamos viendo películas en mi casa y comiendo porquerías por sobre todo helado mucho helado, yo le conte la discusión que tuvimos con Edward y ella solo me dijo

FLASH BACK

Y bueno yo saque a relucir que él me había remplasado por Tania y que el no había estado en los peores momentos de mi vida- le dije

Bella-

Angie- respondí esto no se veía bien

No te parece que te exediste el te vino a cuidar, te llevo en brasasos, te pidió perdón y si no me equicvoco tu se lo habías concedido no?, o fueron solo palabras bella?-

No, no fueron palabras angie en verdad lo perdone solo que no puedo dedicarle el mismo tiempo, es verdad el me cuido, me trajo y se quedo conmigo toda la tarde..-

Y tu solo lo trataste mal e ignoraste- me interrumpió ella

Me carga cuando tienes la razón-

Ella se rio- tranquila estoy para centrarte-

No esa era yo, en estos momentos se supone que tu lo único que quieres hacer es pegarle a alguien, yo te debería centrarte tu no a mi.

Se rio más duro- ok tu momento de ''sostenedora'' ya paso no te preocupes-

Y ahora te burlas de mi?, esto no se va a quedar haci!-

Fin del Flash back

Luego de eso comenzamos una guerra de almohadas dejando de lados nuestros problemas y retomando las noches de pijamadas exactamente como en Forks.

El día siguiente fue estresante no pude parar de pensar en el beso que pude haber recibido, aparte no lo vi en todo el día es como si me estuviera evitando y no solo eso no para concluir el mejor día de mi vida Alice no paro de seguirme en todo pero todo el día para pedirme perdón, es que no se daba cuenta de que no quería hablar con nadie a excepción de él, pero claro fue el único al cual no encontré.

Santi, necesito ayuda!-

Que pasa Belly?-

No aguanto más, quiero a ese idiota, pastel, enfermo, tierno, perfectamente imbécil e impresionante tarado conmigo, lo necesito – su cara no fue lo mejor que alla visto prácticamente me golpeo con la mirada

Ese tipo es Edward no?-

Lo único que pude hacer fue mover mi cabeza afirmándolo su mirada me había asustado bastante

No bella, no lo necesitas tu necesitas a alguien que te quiera, te cuide y te respete- me dijo enojado

El hace eso y yo por idiota lo ignoro por que no soy capaz de perdonarlo de verdad!-

Bella eso es normal el te hiso mucho daño, por que no te buscas a alguien que siempre alla confiado en ti, a alguien que sepa todo de ti- me dijo desesperado

El confía en mi y cualquiera comete un error, no? aparte nadie me conoce mejor que él!- le grite- si vine fue por que pensé que podría ayudarme a conquistarlo y a perdonarlo de verdad!- se fue hacercandose lentamente, con sus ojos encendidos de pasión rabia y deseo

Santi que te pasa?- pregunte con miedo

Nada bella estoy cansado de esperar, creo que es hora de actuar- me tomo por la cintura y poso sus labios en los mios

Le comenze a pegar lo más fuerte que podía, pero él era más fuerte que yo

Hasta que fui capas de pegarle en sus partes bajas.- suéltame! Imbecíl que te crees? Y dices que necesito encontrar alguien que me respete y con estro demuestras que eres tu?-

Bella-me dijo con voz dolida por el golpe-yo creí que si te besaba te darías cuenta de que me quieres, dime que no sentiste nada, dimelo!-

Lo siento santi no sentí nada, yo no te quiero, por que no te buscas a alguien como Angie ella es perfecta para ti, es dulce, tierna, inteligente te podría controlar cuando más lo necesites- le dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón yo no era para él los dos somos muy parecidos no nos podríamos complementar

No vale la pena Bells creo que necesito tiempo solo sin nadie, creo que el playboy de el instituto va a dejar de jugar por un tiempo.- me dijo con la mirada gacha- lo siento pero yo no estoy preparado para ayudarte- se comenzó a ir

Lo tome del brazo- santi…. Porfavor no quiero perderte como amigo, te quiero mucho eres como mi hermano, por favor en verdad que no quiero perderte- me abraso-

Bells tu nunca me vas a perder, lo que quise decir fue que no voy a tener a nadie sentimentalmente hablando- me sussuro en el oído.

Gracias, por ser así te quiero- le sussure de vuelta- pero eso no quita que si vuelves a besarme te quedes sin hijos entendido?- le pregunte

Comprendido y lo siento por eso, no debí forsarte- me dijo apenado

Ok, no hay problema, solo no lo agas de nuevo- le dije con la mirada de una mama retando a un niño.

A antes de que me valla tal vez no este dispuesto a ayudarte pero creo que vi al imbécil cerca de tu lugar secreto- pero yo no te dije.

Gracias, gracias, gracias -le dije mientras corria

Ahora solo tenía que rogarle a mi suerte que él aún estuviera ahí, si estoy más que perdida

Al llegar lo ví estaba sentado debajo del árbol me acerqué lentamente el estaba con la cabeza entre las manos como si estuviera desesperado. Lo siguiente que vi me partió el alma, estaba llorando, estaba llorando por mí.


	30. Tal vez muchos besos sean una buena idea

_Al llegar lo ví estaba sentado debajo del árbol me acerqué lentamente el estaba con la cabeza entre las manos como si estuviera desesperado. Lo siguiente que vi me partió el alma, estaba llorando, estaba llorando por mí._

Lo único que logre hacer fue abrasarlo por la espalda

Edward- estaba nerviosa, tal vez no debí venir altiro- yo..yo..lo siento

Tu no tienes nada por que pedir perdón, lo siento tu me dijiste que no me ibas a poder dar el mismo tiempo que antes, es solo..es solo que no soy capaz de acostumbrarme aún- se paro- pero no te preocupes- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas- lo puedo lograr

Me pare- Edward- mis ojos me traicionaron y también comenze a llorar- yo no quiero que tu te acostumbres a eso, yo te lo dije por que aún no soy capaz de perdonarte, perdonarlos por completo si se que te dije que te perdonaba pero mi mente por alguna razón encuentra que los tengo que hacer sufrir un poco más...-

Perfecto habisame cuando eso se te pase- me dijo con dolor en sus ojos inchados.

Espera- lo tome del brazo- mi corazón me dice otra cosa

Que bella que te dice ah?, que como somos casis tus hermanos-su voz se quebró- nos perdones? Lo siento yo no puedo ser tu hermano

Y quien te dijo que quiero que seas mi hermano?- le dije con el corazón en la mano, estaba dispuesta a dárselo por segunda vez

Entonces que? Que es lo que quieres bella?- me dijo desesperado

Una acción hace más que mil palabras- repeti lo que el me había dicho la noche anterior, y lo bese, lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de eso y emocionalmente hablando mi vida si dependía de él, pero el no me respondió y yo al comprender esto me fui alejando de él

Edward pov

Una acción hace más que mil palabras- repitió lo que yo le había dicho ayer en la noche cuando casi me declaro y me beso yo me congele no pude responderle el beso y ella se alejo de mi me miro triste y lo único que dijo fue entendí no te preocupes y cuando la vi alejarse corriendo de mi entendí lo que había pasado ella también me quería y yo como el imbecíl que era no le respondi el beso, claro ella era torpe asi que aún la podía alcanzar y corri como nunca en mi vida lo había y la vi a lo lejos, se había caído y lloraba, ahora aparte de tener un esguince en el tobillo tendría un par de rasmillones! porque lo del corazón roto se iba a pasar ahora, eso definitivamente no iba a durar.

Bella!- grite

Ella se giro y me vio se trato de poner en pie para seguir corriendo pero su pie no se lo permitía

Dejame Edward lo comprendí bien- me dijo cuando yo ya había llegado donde ella

No tu no entendiste nada, haber dejame ayudarte a pararte- la tome por la cintura y la levante con solo un brazo no dejaría que se hiciera más daño, la cargaría despúes ahora debía aclarar ciertas cosas-

Sueltame Edward quiero estar sola- me dijo evitando mi mirada

Mirame- le rogue, mas ella no lo hiso

Con el brazo libre la tome del mentón y la obligue a que me mirara, me dolio lo que ví ella demostraba dolor, uno muy profundo

Bella, lo siento soy un imbécil, me paralize cuando me besaste – quiso bajar su mirada pero no se lo permiti- fueron muchas emociones juntas, emoción, alegría , temor de no hacer las cosas bien el cual esta más que confirmado- le dije con cierto humor- y sobre todo amor bella, amor.

¿Amor? me pregunto- con duda y emoción en su mirada

Si bella yo te quiero para mi- por eso odio a santi añadi interiormente- por muy egoísta que suene yo no te compartiría ni con Alice.-

Entonces….- me miro sonrojada pero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

Entonces lo único que quiero hacer es besarte – le respondi y lo hise, fue el beso mas largo, mágico y espectacular que tuve, sus labios eran suaves, esponjosos y parecían echos a la medida de mi boca, encajaban justos, como si hubieran sido echos para eso, besarnos, cosa que por mi no dejaría de hacer, pero si aclaraba bien las cosas podría hacerlo cuando quisiese.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, ella dijo algo que no comprendí

Entonces…- me miro como esperando algo

No entiendo- comente apenado

Se empeso a reir de mi- O por dios Edward en verdad que no sabes de que estoy hablando?- me miro divertida

No, dime que es?- me gustaba esto

Quieres- me beso- ser- otro beso- mi- beso- novio?

Ahora yo la bese feliz y la gire por los aires causando su risa

No lo se, convenzeme- le dije con una mirada juguetona y mi sonrisa torcida, la cual embozaba solo para ella

Como - me pregunto riendo

Tal vez con muchos besos, podría ser buena idea- le dije moviendo mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella se rio y paso el resto de la tarde besándome y haciéndome cariño como yo a ella. Estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando la llamaron y apago el celular ¡se quedo conmigo! eso quería decir que me había perdonado de verdad, paso de ser el día más triste de mi vida al más feliz de esta y todo gracias al ángel que ahora descanzaba en mi pecho.

_**un review? ;D **_


	31. te presento, mi mama y hora del show?

Ella se rio y paso el resto de la tarde besándome y haciéndome cariño como yo a ella. Estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando la llamaron y apago el celular ¡se quedo conmigo! eso quería decir que me había perdonado de verdad, paso de ser el día más triste de mi vida al más feliz de esta y todo gracias al ángel que ahora descanzaba en mi pecho.

Bella pov

Tardes de bailes sensuales…. Comienza AHORA estudiantes y si quieren ganar o mejor dicho seducir en la pista de baile es el momento- grito la rectora de mi instituto

Por dios que alguien la calle y que pare de bailar!- dijo dan totalmente avergonzada

En eso escuche una risa escandaloza muy cerca mio, quien más que emmet podría haber sido, nadie, me di vuelta para callarlo

Oso por favor puedes guardar la compostura, sigue siendo mi rectora- lo mire divertida

Es ..es.. que.. que mira como tr.. tra.. trata de mover el.. el.. el. .tra.. tra trasero!- solto una risotada

Okey y mira como tu director le coquetea- le dije con una sonrisa

Derrepente emmet cayó al piso debido a su ataque de risa y a lo lejos vi a Rosalie, Jasper y Alice muertos de la risa, conversando y un retorcijón de pansa vino a mi, no quería aceptar que era por que de todas formas los extrañaba, ellos habían sido parte de mi durante mucho tiempo lo que más me dio pena fue ver como emmet y Edward se unían y se comenzaban a reir, fue como una ráfaga de sentimientos que no estoy segura si comprendí lo único que se es que quise correr y dejar de verlos me afectaba demasiado.

BELLA, te tengo- me grito seba poniéndome en su hombro

Seba bájame en este mismo instante!- le dije ya con un mejor humor

No, sinceramente me tienes botado hace mucho que no salimos los cuatros como antes es que ya no me quieres- me dijo fingiendo dolor, el sabia perfectamente que yo lo adoraba y que la competencia acaparaba bastante tiempo..

Claro que te quiero Seba pero te querría más aún si me pones de nuevo en el suelo- le dije riéndome por su tono de voz

No te voy a raptar- me sussuro

Y así comenzó el plan raptemos a bella el cual era lo más tonto que podía existir él me llevaba en sus hombros y se trataba de esconder detrás de los árboles pero no pasaba desapersivido él era como tres veces el árbol, aparte yo no podía parar de reírme

Seba tengo que ir donde Dan no escuchaste?, vienen los bailes sensuales- le dije aún riéndome, pero de pronto me sentí observada y no quise levantar la vista intuía quienes podrían ser, simplemete seguí riéndome de lo tormpe que era Seba

Y de pronto escuche el grito más gay del mundo y provenía de mi secuestrador, mi risa creo que se escuchaba por todos lados

Oh dios, oh dios Dani me va a matar, ella ,la moda y tu sumadas no es bueno , me va a pegar, o lo que es peor VOY A QUEDAR EN SILIBATO!- chillo Seba

A lo cual yo lo único que pude hacer fue reirme más fuerte aún

SEBASTIAN- oh, oh dan ya nos había visto, estaba en problemas

Seba- susurre

Que- me respondió totalmente en estado de shok

Estas en problemas- le dije y me comenze a reir

El me bajo de su hombro y comenzo a correr a lo que yo no pude hacer nada más que tirarme al suelo mi panza ya no daba más por la risa…

Bella, por las casualidades de la vida sabes donde se va ese mono que tengo como novio- me pregunto Dan muy enojada

No- le sonreí- pero si te puedo decir que me pensaba secuestrar – oh si mi amigo tendría muy serios problemas

Dan se empeso a poner colorada y en eso llega seba la sube a su hombro

BAJAME AHORA- GRITO Dan

Yo reía mientras trataba de explicarle a santi ,que ayudaba a seba , lo que pasaba.

Amor perdóname no quise enserio, no sabia- le decía mientras la bajaba y se arrodillaba

La derritió- dijimos al unisonó Santi y yo

Esta bien, que no se vuelva repetir- le dijo ella como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño..

Luego de eso , se dieron un beso bastante pasional para mi gusto y ami me recorrió el deseo de estar con Edward por lo que lo comenzé a buscar con mi mirada y me encontré con todo el clan Cullen y hale mirándome con un deje de tristeza de parte de Rosalie, Alice y jasper de alegría de parte de Emmet y de celos de parte de Edward, pero por que estaba celoso?

Será porque estuviste en el hombre de alguien que él no conoce y ahora estas con Santi- me dijo de manera ironica Alex

Gracias- le dije no valía la pena discutir me ganaría de eso estoy segura

Comenze a caminar hacía ellos, pero mi mirada estaba solamente posada en ese dios griego que tenía mi corazón

O por dios deja de ser tan cursi- me dijo alex

Dejame ser una cursi, es mi sueño- le respondí

Cuando llegue hasta él levante la mirada y le sonreí el solamente hiso un amago de sonrisa, pero en sus ojos podía ver la rabia que le producía esto

O por dios no puedes estar celoso- le solté

No estoy celoso- me dijo el con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal

Entonces- puse mi mano en su pecho ignorando todas las miradas de los Cullens

Por que estas tan tenso- lo comenze a empujar suavemente, quería dejar de ser el centro de atención- y tienes la voz tan ronca- cuando ya o tuve bastante lejos como para que los demás no escucharan me dijo- esta bien no soporto ver como otro hombre te toma en brasos, no soporto ver como te ríes de algo y yo no fui el causante de eso,- me envolvió la cintura con sus brazo y me apretó hacía él- me dan ganas de ir y romperle la cara a ese..a ese- me rei y lo mire dulce mente mientras me levantaba en mis puntas de pies dispuesta a darle un beso cuando mi hermoso hermano oso- notese el sarcasmo- me tomo de la cintura y me alejo de Edward

Se puede saber que te pasa- le chille enojada

Nada Belly bells solo que no sabia que mis dos hermanos estuvieran juntos- me miro enojado

Amm.. eso- se me pasó el enojo

Si eso- dijo él mirándome como dolido pero en broma

Es que.. comenzamos ha ser novios ayer- le dije sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada

Si y si me permites- sentí las manos de Edward atrayéndome hacia el y dejándome libre de el agarre de mi hermano oso- estaba apunto de besar a mi novia- dijo Edward, para después posar suavemente sus labios sobre los mios transportándome en un instante a otro mundo.

Ehhemmm- dijo alguien

Edward se separo de mi, obteniendo de mi parte un gruñido que lo hiso sonreir

Y ahora que – dije yo molesta

Mientras Edward se reía disimuladamente

Creo que se te olvido contarnos algo señorita- dijo Dan

O si perdón- dije yo sarcásticamente- Edward te presentó a mi mama Dan- dije haciendo las señas respectivas mientras esperaba que entendiera la indirecta,- mi papa, Seba y mi hermano Santi, pero al ultimo ya lo conoces- dije aún siendo sarcástica

Mucho gusto -dijo Dan- perdona los modales de mi hija pero ni siquiera a golpes entiende- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

A lo que todos incluyendo a los Cullens rieron

Un gusto- dijo seba apretando la mando de Edward- y apoyo a mi esposa, esta niñita no entiende nada y creo que no es mía- susurro esta ultima parte

A si que Dan te puso los cuernos- le dije riéndome por la estupides que había dicho

No esperen yo no quise decir eso- dijo contrariado mientras de nuevo todos reían

Ya viste de donde saco lo de no entender- dijo Dan riendo y sobando el brazo de Seba

Si por lo visto ambos vamos a tener mucho trabajo- dijo Edward riendo

Ey- dijimos seba y yo al unisonó

Provocando más risas

Lo siento,- me dijo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios

Mejor?- me pregunto

Aún no estoy segura- le sonreí- con unos cuantos más tal vez- le dije sonrojada mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Pero de nuevo nos interrumpían

Ah no, no señorita, usted viene conmigo tenemos que arreglarte para los bailes y ustedes al parecer también asi que – dijo dan

Nosotros aún no, las chicas si- dijo Emmet

Así que mientras era jalada por dan veía como mis amigos hombres y Jasper se comenzaban a conocer

Quedate quieta- me dijo dan

Es que llevamos como 2 horas -dije

Si lo se solo falta el brillo labial y estas lista- me sonrio

Y ya- me dijo- mirate- me animo un poco emozionada

Me pare frente al espejo y mis ojos se desorbitaron mi torso era cubierto por un corse azul marino el cual resaltaba mi busto y mi cintura, este se amarraba a mi espalda por una cinta, lo que lo hacía bastante provocador, luego venia un mini short el cual dejaba mis piernas al descubierto, pero dejaba también con las ganas de ver más tenía unos guantes en mis manos, dando la impresión de niña buena la cual era rota totalmente por mi cabello que estaba totalmente desareglado y mis ojos que estaban deliniados con negro y pintados oscuros, y finalmente mis labios estaban con un rosado oscuro

Oh por dios,- mire a Dan que se veía hermosa en su corse verde- gracias

De nada, ahora solo tenemos que ganar y dejar a nuestros chicos impresionados- me sonrio

Gracias a ti ahora tengo un sonrojo no deseado - le dije provocando su risa

Ey va a comenzar vamos- me dijo

Y denuevo sentía esa sensazion de estar apunto de debutar, pero ahora en ves de tener nervios por que ellos supieran quien era, tenía nervios de lo que iba a pasar después de esto, es decir Edward tal vez tendría un problemita y yo no sabía que hacer….

El Insituto de Jacksonville- nos presento mi directora y se prendieron las luces era hora del show.

_**REVIEWS? SORRY POR EL ATRASO ¬¬ ME COLAPSAN CON PRUEBAS**_


	32. mi turno de brillar

El Insituto de Jacksonville- nos presento mi directora y se prendieron las luces era hora del show.

_**Dani comenzo a cantar y a moverse muy provocativamente como lo habiamos ensayado**_

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

_**ok ahora me tocaba a mi entrar, comense a moverme como lo habiamos ensayado y sentia su Mirada en mi a todo momento.**_

He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

_**con todas las mujeres del baile comenzamos a menearnos mientras baja vamos nuestras caderas lo más lentamente posible..**_

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

_**una compañera comenzo a cantar mientras Dani y yo nos comenzabamos ha acercar al publico por supuesto yo fui lentamente hacia Edward el cual tenía una Mirada de lujuría pasíon y descontrol notable, comenze a bailarle mientras tomaba lentamente su corbata y pasaba mis manos por su cuello**_

_**Bella- susurro con una voz demasiado ronca- y yo solo le cerre un ojo y me devolví mientras Dani volvia a cantar**_.

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah 

_**Tomamos el latigo que teníamos guardado y empesamos a jugar con el yo mire a Edward el cual raramente tenía su poleron amarrado a la cintura, sonrei y me sonroje , pero estaba orgullosa de lo que podia causar en él**_.

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

_**segui bailando mientras Paula cantaba demasiado contenta de la reaccion de Edward **_

Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(One more time, come on)

_**Ahora me tocaba cantar a mi por lo que me acerque a Edward y quede como a 6 pasos de él y comenze a cantar y bailar mirandolo directamente a los ojos , para ser sinceras me gustaba lo que ocasionaba en el pero no tenía idea de donde había sacado tanto valor**_

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh) 

_**Segui cantando pero esta vez fui para hacer el final.: **_

hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried

More, more, more  
_**  
dani canto mientras ponian las sillas**_  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
_**  
mientras cata volvia a cantar me subi a mi silla**_  
Living a gray flannel life

_**y comenze a cantar mientras jugabamos en ella, baile sobre ella mucho tiempo esperando que me saliera el final  
**_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

_**dimos un latigaso al respaldo de la silla**_  
Moulin  
_**Provocando que esta se callera lentamente**_  
Lady Marmalade  
y bajar de ella lentamente  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
_**termine la cancion poniendome en una pose bastante provocadora**_  
Rockwilder baby  
Lady  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh  
Misdemeanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah

_**se apagaron las luces y nosotras ya nos estabamos acomodando para la siguente cancion y con baston en mano se encendieron las luces..**_

Let's go girls! Come on.

_**Comenze a cantar girando el baston entre mis dedos**_

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time 

_**todas dimos dos vueltas al rededor del basto y comenze a bajar al lado de el lentamente**_  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! 

_**sonreí esta canción me gustaba sobretodo por que dentro de poco sacaríamos a alguien de el publico y ya sabía a quien escoger, sonrei con solo pensarlo**_.

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun 

_**Fui caminando lentamente hacía Edward el cual me miraba el cuerpo sin ningun pudor lo tome de su corbata y lo atraje hacía mi, sonriéndole coquetamente**_

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_**Me di una vuelta a su alrededor mientras dejaba que mi mano pasara por su pecho y por su espalda, me puse de espalda a él y comenze a bajar lentamente mientras sentía que Edward tenía un gran vulto no visible a simple vista por las luces pero era bastane grande a decir verdad.**_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! 

_**Al subir senti como sus manos recorrian mis costados logrando que una corriente electrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza, lo encare y le sonreí, lo devolví al publico y nos juntamos para hacer el final gire mi baston y lo puse en mi cuello…**_

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby

_**Y con eso dijelas ultimas estrofas mirandolo coquetamente.**_

I feel like a woman

Ahora les tocaba a ellas bailar y yo no iba a permitir que la zorra de Tania lo sacara para bailar, por que estaba segura que eso quería..

_Perdon! pero mi colegio me colapsa, con pruebas interdiciplinarias( pruebas de 3 o más materias juntas) lo siento mucho nunca más ahora se vienen las vacaciones y actualizare más seguidos , entremedio de la cancion ay texto leeanlo :D sería besos nos leemos pronto, espero wjajaj_

_fran.._


	33. El otro lado de la moneda

TANIA POV.

Maldita, esa..esa… rata estaba bailando muy pegado con Edward como no entendía que era mio, aparte se hiso novia de mi futuro esposo! Que se creía, osea yo era mil veces mejor que esa cosa, que ahora acaparaba las miradas de todos los chicos, que les pasaba se nota que no han visto bailes sensuales protagonisados por mi.

Es el fin swan ahora todos verán quien es la mejor, preparate por que Edward caera nuevamente a mis pies lo prometo….

Muy bien Jacksonville, pero aún no an ganado con ustedes el instituto de Forks!- grito mi director, era mi momento y esa rata de laboratorio simplemente se quedaría sin novio.

Flash back

Mira como baila Bella se nota que es imparable y nosotros estamos apostando por Tania? Sinceramentes estamos perdidos- dijo la imbécil de jessica en el baño pensand que no estaba, osea ella era la única zorra

Si no fuera por que Edward es mejor que santi en casi todo estaríamos más que perdidos- le respondió lauren!- ella supuestamente era mi amiga era hora de salir del camarin y ver sus caras

Hola queridas, como están eh?- pregunte tiernamente, esto se pondría bueno

Eh..mm eh.. bien y tu?- se atrevió a contestar la zorra de lauren

Bien, bien cariño, pero sabes tienes algo en el cabello..- dije

Donde? o por dios! Donde?- dime me chillo prácticamente

Aquí- le dije muy sínicamente mientras le pegaba un chicle en la parte más alta de su cabeza- eso te enseñara a no insultarme por las espaldas, y en quanto a ti- apunte a jessica- me voy a vengar que no te quepa duda..

Mientras salía del baño escuche el chillido más agradable de mi vida ese chicle no se iba a ir hasta que se cortara el pelo, soy un genio…

Okey now que tengo que hacer….IRINA! ella me va a ayudar este plan era perfecto preparate swan la siguente en caer serás tu…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con la ayuda de irina Edward caería a mis pies osea prácticamente estaba saliendo con ropa interior semi trasparente y alitas, no podía ser mas sexy!

EDWARD POV

No saben lo que sentí cuando vi a Bella bailar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por un corset que se caería si yo tiraba tan solo un hilo y un mini short que no sería complicación quitar, a decir verdad mi mente estaba en otra dimensión en donde bella no dejaba mi habitación por bastante tiempo….

Y cuando me saco a bailar!, casi me da un infarto estoy seguro de que sintió el bulto que escondía debajo de mi poleron pero sinceramente no es mi culpa, esta categoría debería ser privada y solo con los represantes, claramente como Santi y bella son del mismo equipo esta demás que se aga el baile para el, asique en conclusión Bella y yo solos en una sala… era una agradable idea..

Te gusto?- me pregunto mi angel apenas había acabado su presentación

Tengo que responder- le dije con la voz ronca y abrasandolaporla cintura para atraerla a mi

Si por algo te pregunte- dijo ella de lo más entretenida

Y yo simplemente la acerque lo suficiente para besarla y qe ella sintiera lo que su baile había provocado

Te respondí- le pregunte, a lo cual ella se sonrojo furiosamente, cosa que me sigue pareciendo adorable, y me beso simplemente

Gemí- bella porfavor detente no me creo capaz de controlarme ahora

Ella se rio!- claro ella no tenía un problemita, ya va a ver cuando me toque a mi bailar la quiero ver

Espera a que sea mi turno y veamos como te va- le dije fingiendo estar enojado y dándole la espalda.

Ella se rio y me abraso por detrás dejando un beso- estoy segura de que voy a estar igual – me dijo – pero yo si me voy a poder controlar- me susurro en el oído.

Aja si claro- me gire eso ya lo veremos- le dije mientras la besaba castamente..

_**Perdon por la demora, de nuevo jaja XD y nada queria decirles que me gusto la idea de mostrar el otro lado de la monesa osea edward y tania fue un pluss de mi imaginacion ;) besos nos leemos pronto**_


	34. esta vez no Tania, esta vez no

BELLA POV.

Muy bien Jacksonville, pero aún no an ganado con ustedes el instituto de Forks!-

Estaba abrazando a Edward por que era la única forma de que Tania no lo sacara a bailar.. no iba a negar de que me sentía muy bien sabiendo que yo provoque ese gran problemita que ahora tenía Edward , pero lo que más me alegraba era que él no tenía ningún problema en decírmelo y le importaba un comino si estábamos partiendo la relación o no, eso quería decir que me tenía mucha confiansa y yo estaba más que feliz acurrucada en su pecho esperando a que se prendieran las luces del esenario en donde bailaría Tania Rosalie y Alice principalmente por lo que me había dicho Edward.

No lo puedo creer, no puede ser tan zorra , Tania era una… una …ah! La muy zorra se le había ocurrido salir prácticamente en ropa interior y esta tenía partes trasparentes! Todos y cuando digo todos la estaban mirando con lujuría y yo como novia celosa, cosa que nunca espere, mire a Edward quería asegurarme que por lo menos él no lo estaba haciendo y admito que me emozione un poco el me estaba mirando a mi, y yo como boba le sonreí que me importaba si todo los hombres miraban a Tania Edward me estaba mirando a mi ja!

Que pasa Bells?- me pregunto  
nada estoy feliz- le respondí mientras le daba un beso en la boca  
mmm… por mi quieres ser feliz toda tu vida?- me pregunto  
y yo me rei como tonta me apoye en su pecho y me relaje yo sabía que Edward no podría mirar a Tania el me quería a mi.

Levante la vista para besarlo nuevamente, el estaba mirando a Tania, nunca me había sentido tan enojada y lo peor sabía que no tenía razón para estar enojada era totalmente justo que él quisiera ver a su instituto en escena, pero me molestaba a sobremanera que Tania le bailara practicamene solo a él si lo miraba con una cara de o si papi! Por decirlo de una forma y sinceramente quería golpearla

Oye!- le dije mirándolo feo

Que? – me dijo

Nada- le dije amurrada y escondiéndome en su pecho

Bella, que pasa por que esa cara?- me dijo echándose para atrás sin llegar a separarse de mi

Nada- le volví a susurrar

Bella?- me miro como si me estuviera regañando

Ya! estoy celosa- le dije mirándolo feo- me molesta que mires a Tania por que esta en ropa interior- le dije con el seño fruncido.

Bella, yo no estoy mirando a Tania, estoy mirando la coreografía de mi instituto, tu sinceramente crees que miraría a Tania por segunda vez y contigo en mis brasos lo dudo mucho cariño- me dijo muy tiernamente

Mmm…- le dije un poco avergonzada-

El se comenzó a carcajear en mi cara y después me comenzó a dar besos en toda mi cara

Vas a tener que estar más segura de lo que siento por ti- me miro a los ojos

Necesito tiempo- le dije

Todo el que quieras, Bells- me dijo sonriendo- para mi no es problema pasar una eternidad contigo a mi lado- me sonrio

Comenzamos a derrochar miel hasta que a Alex se le ocurrió fastidiarme

Oh si yo te quiero más, no yo más, no yo, yo ¡por favor! te hace falta rudeza mujer- me dijo alex

No soy ruda, me gusta ser así de cursi con Edward es lindo, le dije sonriendo como boba interiormente

Bailemos- me susurro Edward en la oreja

Quieres bailar esta canción?, es un poco porna- le dije avergonzada y sonrojada a más no poder.

Esta canción no, pero siempre se pude cantar otra- me susurro.

Comenzamos a balancearnos suavemente mientras él comenzó a cantarme en el oído

_Si no ves el sol, __  
__si se cierra tu corazón__  
__ si la esperanza no llego__  
__ cerca de ti me quedo yo__  
__ si un amor paso__  
__ si el destino te traiciono__  
__ si la alegría se escondió__  
__ a tu costado sigo__  
__yo voy a estar_

**No se por que creo que esta canción tenía algún significado y que Edward no la había elegido al azar era una pequeña intuición**

_cuando te falten las ganas cuando la sombra se apague en tu mirada  
voy a estar  
como la brisa en tu cara como una noche de estrellas frente al mar  
voy a estar junto a ti  
voy a estar  
ya no dudes más_

**ok, esta canción si tenía un mensaje subliminal bastante directo, pero mi cerebro no lo estaba asimilando lo único que mi cerebro procesaba era el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mio y su voz rosando mi oreja**

___ sabes bien que podras confiar  
tienes mi fuerza y mi valor  
y se te quema el frio yo voy a estar estar__  
__ oh oh oh.._

**te quiero le susurre antes de robarle un pequeño beso**

___ cuando te falten las ganas cuando la sombra se apague en tu mirada  
voy a estar  
como la brisa en tu cara como una noche de estrellas frente al mar  
voy a estar junto a ti  
_cuando te falte las ganas cuando la sombra se apague en tu mirara  
voy a estar  
como la brisa en tu cara como una noche de estrellas frente al mar  
voy a estar junto a ti  
voy a estar  
voy a estar  
voy a estar

te quiero- me susurro

y yo a ti- y cuando lo iba a besar sentí como lo jalaban del otro costado era Tania que le exigía bailar con ella era la presentación de Forks Edward no se podía negar pero yo estaba echa una furia por dos razones

primera rompió un momento muy romantico y segunda la muy zorra le estaba prácticamente mostrando las pechugas a Edward y no se daba cuenta que el no estaba interesado.

Bella- escuche que decía Dan

Que pasa? - pregunte muy molesta como para mirarla

Se perfectamente como vengarme de Tania, claramente si tu estas dispuesta – dijo y yo la mire, sinceramente tenía miedo su sonrisa me decía lo peor , preparate Tania por que esta vez no estoy sola y no me vas a ganar!

_**Dos capis seguidos compensa un poco no mañana subo el otro ;) me inspire divinamente wjajaj aparte me gustarías informales de dos nuevas historias que pronto subire por eso me he demorado más de nuevo perdon y muchos besos fran..**_


	35. una noche juntos? no estoy preparada

Tengo que admitir que al ver a Tania resfregar su cuerpo contra el de Edward prácticamente, me provoco un sentimiento de odio que nunca antes había experimentado el simple echo de que ella lo tocara me hacia querer romperle la cara pero me controle tenia que escuchar a Dan o si no nos descalificarían por agresión

Hey calamte mira la cara de Edward por poco y le vomita ensima- me dijo Dan

Me gire y era verdad la cara de Edward era de asco, mi novio definitivamente no sabia actuar.

Tania estaba bajando de espaladas a Edward como lo había echo yo solo que a ella se le veía prácticamente todo, no podía ser menos original y la muy zorra me miraba divertida como si me estuviera ganando

Ja! Si claro mira la cara de Edward amor- le module clarito y al girarse pude ver claramente como su cara se desfiguraba.

Cuando devolvió a Edward al publico yo me abrase a él desafiando a Tania con la mirada

Sentí a Edward reir

No te rias me molesta que ella te toque eres mio le dije mientraslo miraba con el seño fruncido

Deja de ser tan celosa, solo tu me gustas grabatelo por favor- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios.

Cuando Tania termino su coreografia, osea perdón Forks termino su coreografia yo me despedi de Edward con un beso un tanto pasional en las narices de Tania y me fui con Dan, quería o mejor dicho necesitaba escuchar su plan.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y dormi muy poco y para mejor mi hermosa amiga había decido levantarme temprano para arreglarme ya que posiblemente Edward me raptaría pero él no le había dicho nada a ella, no como se me ocurre!., Dan era muy obvia

Cariño, es muy fácil simplemente tienes que demostrar lo que tienes y todo lo otro va a ir cayendo como un domino.- me dijo Dan

No se como nunca se me había ocurrido, es más que brillante y de paso hago sentir a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper lo que ellos me hicieron a mi.- dije felizmente.

Lo se , lo se mi mente es totalmente brillante- me dijo Dan sonriendo.

Si si si, tu ego hace que se nuble un poco la realidad, pero te voy a dejar en tu mundo de Bils y Pap por que tengo que hablar con Angi para que nos ayude!- le dije a dan molestándola un poquitín.

Si si habla con Angi- me dijo y yo no podía creer lo calamda que…- ey! Mi ego no es grande como para nublar la realidad, la realidad no esta capacitada para aceptar a la gente como yo, por lo tanto nos esconden tras palabras como ego y cosas por el estilo..- dijo sonriente

Cuando estaba caminando hacia Angi, sentí como un par de manos muy conocidas para mi (ya que eran las únicas que me hacían sentir corrientes eléctricas) me tomaban de la cintura y me atraían hacia un cuerpo

Hola cariño como amaneciste- me pregunto Edward-

Me gire y sonreí el estaba con una camisa verde que destacaba su color de ojos.

Bastante bien pero Dan me eligio la ropa ya que tu no me ibas a raptar hoy día- le sonrei mientras me ponía de puntitas con la intención de darle un pequeño beso

Sonrio y se agacho me beso larga y lentamente.

Yo raptarte?- me dijo sarcástico mientras seguía depositando piquitos en mis labios

Pensé lo mismo, es algo totalmente imposible- le dije- y por eso- me separe de él- decidi pasar mi tarde con Angi- sonreí malvadamente

A no no no señorita usted va conmigo- me dijo mirándome como si estuviera enojado claramente jugando

Dame 5 minutos y vengo corriendo- le dije mientras le daba un beso

5 minutos y ven caminando no quiero que te caigas- me dijo riéndose por lo bajo

Lo mire feo- que gracioso, vuelvo altiro- le saque la lengua se estaba burlando de mi

Angi- grite prácticamente

La vi girarse como desesperada

Me rei por aquí- le dije mientras agitaba mi mano

Se rio seguramente me vei graciosa gritando, saltando y agitando mis manos como enferma.

Puede ser- me dijo Alex

Es eso , ¿si no que sería?- le dije a Alex

No se de nosotros me puedo esperar cualquier cosa- me dijo el muy..

Bella?, estas ahí o en la luna?- se rio Angi

Aam… aquí creo…- le sonreí- venía a decirte mañana a las 12 de la noche en mi habitación si o si tengo un plan para vengarme de Tania y necesito tu ayuda si?, por favor- la mire con mis ojos plenamente abiertos sabia que eso funcionaba muy bien

No lo se no se si es correcto- me dijo dudosa, yo sabía que convencer a angi sería complicado ella era muy dulce y buena como para hacer algo de tan grande magnitud pero tenía que convencerla.

Por favor, por favor, por favor- le dije suplicando con mis ojos

Esta bien, a las doce en tu casa- me dijo

Y yo comenzé a asaltar y abrasarla-

Gracias, gracias, gracias- te prometo que te voy a recompensar te quiero mucho – le dije- y si se puede saber a donde vas tan arreglada- le dije con voz de madre autoritaria

Voy a salir con Santi- me dijo sonrojada

Y no que no querías nada con él- le pregunte

Si bueno verás, me pidió perdón y ha pasado los últimos días conmigo y al parecer le gusto lo que descubrió- me dijo feliz

A cualquiera le gustaría- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su mentón en mi hombro

Ey- le dije- tu novia aquí abajo- le dije mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido

Angi se comenzó a reir- no te preocupes lo que quiere decir Edward es que lo que ven en mi les gusta pero seguramente le falto agregar que lo que ven en ti lo aman- me dijo Angi tiernamente

Es verdad, a mi me encanta lo que veo en ti- me dijo mientras me daba un beso corto

Gracias- le dijo en un susurro a angi y yo rodee mi ojos no se daría cuenta de que yo estoy más cerca de él por ende escucho todo lo que dice?

No lo creo es hombre- me dijo Alex

Tu también- le dije

Ehh.. no yo soy tu y por lo que se tu eres mujer- me dijo Alex mientras se reia de mi!

Robe las palabras de dan y le conteste algo no muy favorable para mi-

La realidad no acepta ciertas cosas y las esconde con palabras como- y deje de pensar eso no me convenía

Como travesti- me dijo Alex aún riendo- admite que esta vez gane- dijo

Si cállate Alex, trato de volver al mundo real- y con eso volvi a la conversación claro que no entendía nada

Deje que pasara el tiempo hasta que Edward se despidió de Angi y yo hise lo mismo

A donde me llevas- le dije riéndome- y quien te dijo que mi único dia libre lo quiero pasar contigo- dije en tono de broma

Uno es sorpresa y dos no estoy preguntando te estoy raptando- dijo malvadamente y luego de eso me subió a su hombro y comenzó a correr

Por que a todos les gusta levarme en su hombro?, Edward bajame ahora- le dije riendo

No y yo soy el único que desde ahora en adelante lo va hacer si alguien más lo hace me lo dices- me dijo serio

Celoso- le dije feliz con él no podía enojarme

Si lo soy pero solo contigo- me dijo- no me gusta compartirte, eres mia- me dijo y me bajo

Vi en el una sonrisa juguetona, y luego de eso me comenzó a dar besos en toda la cara mientras susurraba mia y solo mia

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y él sabia que a mi eso me daba risa

Edward ya- dije apenas la risa no me dejaba hablar ni respirar.

Edward ya que?- me dijo en mi cuello

Ya soy tuya pero deja de hacer eso por favor- le dije riendo

Se alejo y miro mi cuello sonriente- creo que deje una marca pequeña- me dijo riendo entre dientes

Que?- con mi mano la comenze a buscar

Si es pequeña no te preocupes pero es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos sepan que eres mia- me dijo mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño que había conseguido lo que quería.

Derrepente sentí el auto a mis espaldas, no había sentido que estuviéramos caminando

Es injusto, yo tengo una marca o mejor dicho un chupón tu también deberías tener uno mio- le dije mordiéndome el labio

Edward also una ceja y me beso sin decir nada

Yo no necesito nada, todos saben que soy tuyo completamente- me dijo

Me acerque a su oído – insisto, solo por las dudas y después de eso le deje una marca bastante grande en su cuello.

Hey- me dijo riendo

Ahora si, a donde vamos- pregunte como si no hubiera hecho nada

Me beso la punta de la nariz,- a un lugar- me dijo sonriendo traviesamente

A cual- le dije como si hablara con un bebé

A un lugar- volvió a decir riendo entre dientes

O vamos dime- le dije

No, nada de eso- dijo mientras me abria la puerta para que yo entrara

Lo siento me enseñaron a no entrar en autos si no sabia mi destino- dije cruzándome de brazos

Edward sonrio y me tomo en brasos- estoy empesando a darme cuenta de que esto es injusto – le dije mirándolo con ojos suplicantes

Nada de injusto- me dijo mientras me sentaba contra mi voluntad y me amarraba con el cinturón- insisto te estoy secuestrando- dijo sonriéndome. Y nada de agrandarme esos ojos- me dijo con tono autoritaio

Si señor Pero una cosa más- le dije riendo mientras imitaba a un militar- yo no te puedo secuestrar, tienes más fuerza que yo eso es injusto- le dije mientras el se acomodaba a mi lado

Dejame darte una sorpresa solo una- me dijo con la cara de cordero atropellado a medio morir

Cuando Alice te enseño eso, te sale mejor que a ella- le dije amurrada

Se rio hace dos meses mas o menos- acelero, y salimos de el estacionamiento

Nos detuvimos en una especie de copec, se bajo y trajo con él un par de sándwiches y bebidas

Y esto- dije

Lo vamos a necesitar es un viaje largo- sonrio- de hecho haste a la idea de volver en la mañana- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en ella

Comenzó a manejar y en mi mente yo estaba empezando a morir de los nervios lo único que pensaba era una noche juntos?, no estoy preparada, en lo absoluto

_**lo prometido es deuda, como dicen por ahi un beso y si quieren dejar un rewiev no reclamo se los juro ;) fran..**_


	36. una pequeña sorpresa

Comenzó a manejar y en mi mente yo estaba empezando a morir de los nervios lo único que pensaba era una noche juntos?, no estoy preparada, en lo absoluto

Que pasa?-me pregunto curioso mientras aún sostenía mi mano

Se directa- me dijo Alex- mas vale sacar esa duda de nuestra cabeza me quita espacio

Nada simplemente una noche juntos?- lo mire sonrojada por lo que estaba diciendo

Se sonrojo también- no es lo que estas pensando, vamos a ir a un lugar muy llamativo y si vas te tienes que quedar toda la noche.

Ah- me mordí el labio

Que te paso? te han perturbado, en este colegio- me dijo riendo

Es normal, en una pareja eso ocurre- le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y trataba de retomar mi color natural

Pero no es para estar pensando en eso, y menos en los primeros días por ende tu mente te traiciona, aceptalo eres una mal pensada- me dijo sonriendo

Púdrete Cullen- le dije

Logrando que el se pusiera a reir tanto que tuvo que reducir la velocidad.

Estuvimos alrededor de 2 horas en el viaje hablando de todo cantando y riendo en general Edward siempre lograba hacerme reír aunque fingiera estar enojada con él

Llegamos- dijo sin más bajándose del auto para abrirme la puerta

Al salir del auto quede como un pez literalmente, al frente de mis ojos había un acantilado, con una cascada y de fondo el atardecer, era simplemente hermosa la vista, n había otra forma de definirla se veian diferentes tipos de aves y animales pero ninguno desentonaba con el lugar, estuve un año en Jacksonville y nunca había visto este lugar.

Es hermoso Edwrad- le dije aún asombrada

Si eres hermosa- me dijo en el oído y comenzó a besar mi cuello

Edward- le dije riendo- ya basta

mmm… -dijo dejando el ultimo beso en mi cuello para apoyar el mentón en mi hombro

pero esto no es todo- me dijo- fijate bien

comenze a buscar con los ojos algo que desentonara o que no hubiera visto y en una roca había una escalera la cual estaba envuelta en una planta que la escondia.

La escalera- susurre

Si vamos- me dijo sonriendo

Edward, no se si es buena idea a donde esta afirmada- le pregunte , si lo se soy miedosa y que?, simplemente quiero vivir

Esta afirmada al suelo, si miras hacia abajo te vas a dar cuenta de que esta llega hasta las orillas del rio- me dijo tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta alla.

Ven confía en mi – y con eso Edward desapareció en las escaleras y yo como boba lo segui

Cuando fije mi vista abajo no vi ha Edward y me asuste

Edward? Edward? Oh bien Bella estas sola en una escalera que cuelga de una acantilado- empese a despotricar contra mi cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me tomaron y me separaron de la escalera

Ahh- comense a chillar

Tranquila ya estas aquí- me dijo Edward riendo entre dientes

Eres malos sabes- le dije verdaderamente enojada

Lo siento pero te veias tan linda enojada y ni siquiera te enojaste conmigo estas enojada contigo.

Mmmh- fue lo único que respondi mi mirada ahora vagaba por la cueva en la cual estábamos, esta estaba literalmente detrás de la cascada veía como caia el agua y detrás veía la imagen borrosa de los últimos rayos del sol

Ey Bells, date vuelta- me dijo Edward

Y al girarme para verlo, pude apreciar una mesa para dos con velas, rosas, y comida caliente aparte había una especie de cama para dormir luego.

Edward- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios

Si- me dijo sonriendo

Y yo sin más palabras me tire a sus brasos a besarlo

Como trajiste la mesa- le pregunte- mejor no me digas no quiero saber como colgabas del acantilado para ponerla

Me sonrio- esta bien no te digo- me beso- pero ahora señorita a comer que se enfria

Tuvimos una cena maravillosa, comimos pato y de postre había frutillas bañadas en chocolates

Solo una pregunta- le dije sonriendo- por que hiciste esto?, no es que no me alla gustado de hecho me encanto- le sonreí- simplemente es que no es una fecha importante ni nada por el estilo

A no?- me dijo mirándome divertido- estas segura?

Antes si, pero ahora lo dudo- le dije tratando de adivinar que pasaba el 12 de octubre.

MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ALEX OSEA HELLO!- Me dijo Alex para molestarme

Cállate Alex trato de pensar..- le dije riéndome por lo original que era

Es muy fácil- me dijo Edward sonriendo- todos los días son una fecha importante si tu compartes el dia conmigo- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su mano para que bailaramos

Eres un cursi, lo sabias?- le dije riendo y tomando su mano

Tu me haces cursi, romantico y todo eso, puedes lograr con una simple sonrisa que yo cuelgue de un acantilado- me dijo balaseandose suavemente conmigo entre sus brasos

Te quiero- le susurre mientras me apoyaba en su pecho

Yo también Bells, no sabes cuanto- me dijo mientras se escondia en mi pelo

Creo que estuvimos bailando abrasados como unas tres horas la melodía fue la naturaleza y mi ritmo el sonido del corazón de Edward, siempre estuve tan relajada que comenze a bostesar y Edward se acosto conmigo , fue lejos la noche más placentera que tuve creo que comenzaría a utilizar de almohada a Edward.

**una pequeña sorpresa no le hace mal a nadie no?, ojalá las sorpresas furan asi de bonitas jajaja besos fran..**


	37. golpiza

Cuando nos estábamos llendo de ese hermoso lugar, me prepare mentalmente para acampar con Tanya ya que después de recibir la noticia que se corria la acampada hasta una fecha más cercana a la final ( que es dentro de dos semanas y yo no se que hacer!, voy a dejar de ver a Edward todo los días) supuse que ella intentaría algo pero yo no iba a ir con las manos vacias, no señor yo iba a realizar una venganza esta vez y ella la sufriría completita.

En que piensas Bells- me pregunto Edward

Tengo que contestar- susurre, si le decía a Edward probablemente me diría que es una pendejada

Si- me suplió con sus ojitos, sabia perfectamente como manipularme

Suspire- estaba pensando en una pequeña pero pequeña mm…-como decirlo- sorpresa- si esa palabre iba perfecto

Sorpresa- me sonrio – para mi- me pregunto

mm..-me mordí el labio- nop- lo mire sonriendo malvadamente

Bella que estas pensando- me miro severo

Un sorpresita, para Tanya- le dije pasito para que no escuchara

Bella, no hagas pendejadas y dedicate a vivir tu vida- me dijo un poco molesto

No, necesito hacerle ver que ella no es la mejor o la mas sexy del planeta, alguien le tiene que abrir los ojos, Edward- me estaba comenzando a molestar por que la defendia?

Y tienes que ser tu?- me dijo molesto

Si, por que nadie más se atreve- le dije cruzandoe de brazos.

Suspiro- no bella, no lo agas te lo estoy pidiendo, y hablo en serio, eso solo te va a traer problemas,- me dijo cada vez más enojado

Ya tengo problemas- le dije desesperada

No te metas en más- me dijo mirándome enojado a más no poder en sus ojos veía rabia

Sabes que me bajo aquí, no quiero pelear- le dije

No tu no te bajas estamos a mitad de camino, me conoces no te voy a dejar a mitad de la carretera.- me dijo volviendo a acelerar para que yo no pudiera bajarme

Edward Cullen detente ahora- le dije con voz autoritaria

El se detuvo y yo abri mi puerta lo que no esperaba es que el me imitara

Lo mire incrédula

Que crees que me voy a ir sin ti, por dios sabes que no soy asi- me dijo enojado acercándose a mi

Si lo se, pero..-me interrumpió

Pero nada- me tomo de la cintura y me aprisiono contra el auto- por que? – me pregunto

Por que que?- pregunte aún enojada, no por que el estuviera asi de cerca dejaría de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer

Para que?, es tan difícil dejarlo pasar- me miro ahora suplicante

Si es muy difícil no sabes cuanto- lo mire ahora un poco distraída su cuerpo se estaba presionando contra el mio en puntos precisos.

No te basta con saber que todos supimos la verdadera forma de ser de Tanya- me pregunto mientras que acortaba la distancia de sus labios a los mios tratando de aturdirme con su aliento

Mira Edward- le dije pasito- no por que te acerques a mi y me provoques voy a cambiar de parecer, más bien me molesta el echo de que la protejas- le dije mirándolo a los ojos sin pensar en nada más osino estaría muerta

Defenderla, - me dijo con rabia en sus ojos- estas mal Isabella, solo te protejo a ti de hacer una pendejada, pero claro nunca escuchas- me dije presionándome más contra el auto- que quieres que haga para que entiendas- me dijo mirándome con pasión en sus ojos

Me acerque a sus labios y simplemnte susurre – nada, esto es por mi- y luego lo bese

Al principio no me respondió pero despues no se pudo contener

Suspiro cuando nos separamos- esque no puedes escucharme aunque sea una vez- me miro serio

Relájate- le hice cariño en el pelo- simplemente le voy a abrir los ojos que puede salir mal- después de decir eso me arrepentí esa no era la pregunta adecuda

Que se vengue y te aga daño- me dijo serio- yo no lo soportaría- me miro a los ojos

Quedate tranquilo- le sonreí, era muy tierno- no me podrá hacer nada creeme.

Suspiro,- no puedo hacer nada para convencerte- me miro suplicante

Gruñi, me costaba no ceder ante ese puchero- por favor no me lo agas más difícil – le suplique ahora yo

Gruño, al parecer a él también le costaba

Solo te pido que te cuides y si te pasa cualquier cosa que me lo digas para poder defenderte- me miro

Lo bese pasionalmente, es decir tener su cuerpo tanto tiempo pegado al mio tenia sus efectos.

Lo prometo- le susurre

Suspiro- distráeme por favor- me suplico

Y yo simplemente lo comenze a besar, él me subió al capod del auto y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis costados y yo gemi en respuesta.

Me separe -creo que podemos retomar el regreso- le dije un poco agitada

El gruño y acepto me abrió la puerta y nos fuimos el resto del camino se la paso haciéndome cariño en la mano y haciéndome reir, pero logre darme cuenta de que estaba pensando en algo y seguramente era para detenerme.

Cuando llegamos nos pusimos un poco cariñosos y estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde haciéndonos cariño , fue un momento mágico que tenia que ser interrumpido por esa zorra de Tanya.

Eddy- chillo la muy.. cuando nos estábamos besando

Edward gruño de lo lindo, porque tuvo que alejarse de mi

Que quieres?- pregunto cortante

Hay que ir a practicar, para la final el único que falta eres tu- le dijo y comenzó a jalar de su brazo

Hey tu- le dije enojada, se atrevió a interrumpirnos y además lo tocaba! Nunca había sido tan celosa.

Que pasa ratita- me pregunto la muy sínica

Muy simple cariño- le dije acercándome a ella- lo tocas de nuevo y te quedas sin cara entendido o te lo dibujo- le pregunte sonriendo sínicamente

Quien te crees- me dijo y la muy… me empujo!

A mi me hirbio la sangre que se creía! Cuando me iba a lanzar a golpearla sentí que los brazos de Edward me abrazaban por atrás.

Mira ten claro Tanya alejate de Bella por que no respondo si alguno de estos días te quedas sin compañero y no te preocupes será muy fácil convencer a Emmet de no remplasarme, el te odia- le dijo Edward mientras yo segui pataleando para liberarme y darle la paliza que se merece aTanya.

Pero Eddy- le dijo haciendo un puchero

Andate, voy al ensayo en un par de minutos- dijo Edward enojado

Te espero- le dijo Tanya cerrándole un ojo

A no yo te mato- dije pero Edward me abrazo más fuerte a él

Cuando se fue Edward me giro y lo único que me dijo era si lo iba a dejar al gimnació al principio no entendí pero en el camino capte perfectmente la idea de Edward mi despedida(al frente de Tanya me gustaría aclarar) iba a ser bastante pasional, pero él me la iba a dar a mi y ya sabia como.

Espera quieres que yo me despida de ti asi—le dije mientras prácticamente me lo comi a besos

Emm…yo..es…ah..- Edward no podia hablar simplemente asintió

Entendido- le dije sonriendo y jalando de el para que avansara, ya quería ver la cara de Tanya

**Perdon por la demora pero vacaciones llegan y me fui al pueblito peor es nada sin internet! pero les traigo tres capis :P y estoy escribiendo un beso fran.. **


	38. un dia diferente

_Espera quieres que yo me despida de ti asi—le dije mientras prácticamente me lo comi a Emm…yo..es…ah..- Edward no podia hablar simplemente asintió_

_Entendido- le dije sonriendo y jalando de el para que avansara, ya quería ver la cara de Tanya_

Bueno- dije mirando a Tanya que nos miraba fijamente- nos vemos- me acerque a él y deposite un casto beso en sus labios provocando que el prácticamente se me tirara en sima y se devorará mis labios

Eres una tramposa- me dijo riendo

Y yo solo rei- te quiero – le susurre- nos vemos pronto - le dije mordiendo su labio inferior

Nos vemos- me beso nuevamente- no agas tonteras- me volvió a besar

Ey ustedes, los tortolitos, dejen de comerse para que Edward pueda practicar y yo irme con mi Rose- nos grito Emmet , provocando un sonrojo en mi

Le saque la lengua como niña pequeña y le di un ultimo beso a Edward- nos vemos

El me sonrio y me dejo ir

Ahora era tiempo de preparar la trampa para Tanya.

Dan- chille cuando la vi a lo lejos

Que pasa cariño, por que los gritos?- me dijo sonriendo sabia perectamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza

Quiero prepararlo todo ahora, necesito vengarme de esa, ahora!- le dije a dan

Por que tanto entusiasmo- me dijo riendo

Es muy simple- le dije y comenze a contarle como ella había interrumpido el momento mágico con Edward, empujándome y coqueteándole!- le cerro un ojo diciéndole te espero alla o algo asi, osea por favor todos sabemos que significa eso- le dije más que enojada, aparte ahora están practicando para la final – le hice un puchero

Y ella se rio de mi- esta bien pero necesitamos a angi- me dijo- por que no seguimos con el plan y esperamos hasta las doce y en tu habitación planeamos todo- me miro

Esta bien- le dije gruñendo- distráeme donde están los pasteles que tenemos por amigos- le dije

Jugando un partido con los demás- me dijo – y yo iba en camino, me acompañas

Por supuesto- le sonreí, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba la mayoría de mi grupo de amigos por llamarlos de una forma, y nos unimos yo quede en el grupo de pauli, seba , cata, ema y Dan quedo en el equipo de santi, Javi, Susan y Bee.

Seba aquí- grite levantando la mano

Recibi el mejor pase de mi vida pero Santi llego corriendo y me puso en su hombromientras Dan venia a quitarme la pelota cosa que no logro por que Seba la puso en su hombro y para suerte de nuestro equipo ema es muy rápida por lo cual ella metió el gol! Mi equipo festejo habíamos ganado y ahora el otro equipo pagaba las bebidas, jajja me encantaba esta forma de jugar

Oye tu la desaparecida- me dijo Santi

Quien yo- le dije apuntándome

Me sonrio, sabia perfectamente que lo estaba retando a bailar.

Movio su cadera hacia un lado y levante mi mano al estilo de los ochentas competencia de baile le chille riéndome

Creo que estuvimos dos minutos haciendo pasos riduculos hasta que me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a girar

Santi, ya para, me muero- dije apenas por la risa

No no no señorita amenos que me digas que le puedo regalar a angi para su cumpleaños, no te suelto- me dijo y yo en mi cabeza no paraba de reclamarme como se me pudo olvidar tenia que ir a comprar algo…

Por tu cara diría que no te habías acordado, o no?- me dijo riendo

mmm..cuando es – le pregunte

el miércoles- me dijo – y no se que comprar!- me miro suplicante

mmm…vamos alex un poco de ayuda..

Recordemos – me dijo Alex

Que hicieron en la primera salida juntas- me dijo

Fuimos al cine- le dije

Bravo que vieron- me pregunto como si le habalra a un niño pequeño

A Edward y Tanya juntos, no se por que me haces recordar esto- le dije molesta

No, no – me dijo – por dios que iban hacer

Romeo y Julieta- grite!

Ah?- me pregunto  
comprale la nueva versión de romeo y Julieta- le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Gracias Alex- le dije feliz

Para eso estoy- me dijo

Es el primer encuentro en el que no termino enojada contigo- le dije riendo

Es verdad ya empesamos a entendernos- me dijo alex

Bella!- me dijo santi

Aps.. que pasa?- le dije sonrojada

Nada que todo el clan cullens nos mira- me dijo

Que sigan mirando ahora estoy con ustedes y vamos a salir los cuatros cuando estos dos se dejen de comer- le dije a santi con lo cual los dos termiamos riendo

Ey- me dijo seba- yo no me como a dan, yo la beso- me aclaró

Si claro Seba tu no besas a Dan tu te la tragas, - le dije riendo y corriendo por mi bien

Moriras swan, moriras,- me aseguro Seba corriendo detrás mio

Yo comenze a correr lo más rápido que podía mientras reia histéricamente, logre llegar a un árbol en el cual estuvimos girando mucho tiempo hasta que la risa me gano y cai en el suelo sin poder parar de reir

Belly Bells- grito Seba y a mi se me atoro la risa en la garganta

De donde sacaste eso- le dije lo más calmada que pude

Cuando tu te estabas arreglando con Dan paro los bailes sensuales emmet me lo dijo- sonrio como un niño pequeño rodee los ojos –vamonos- dije enojada mientras sentía ahora a Seba reírse

Pase un dia muy relajado y divertido hace mucho que no salíamos solo los 4 y extrañaba ese ambiente no puedo negar que extrañe estar con Edward.


	39. comienza la venganza

_Pase un dia muy relajado y divertido hace mucho que no salíamos solo los 4 y extrañaba ese ambiente no puedo negar que extrañe estar con Edward._

Es en lo único que piensas- me dijo Alex- hasta creo que me enamore de él.

Tu estas enamorado de él Alex,tu eres yo- le dije feliz

Si pero según tu soy hombre, asi que soy gay- me dijo riéndose aun recordando el percanse que tuve hace tiempo peleando con él

Alex muerete- le dije sonrojándome- ese argumento verdaderamente fue imbécil

Lo se- fue lo único que dijo Alex antes de echarse a reir

Yo solo trate de concentrarme en la conversación que tenían mis amigos en el auto

No entendía nada a decir verdad asi que simplemente escuche pocketful of sunshine que era la canción que Dan había puesto

Comencé a cantarla despacito logrando que ellos me siguieran

No me acuerdo que paso después solo que cuando llegue a mi cama me quede dormida antes de apollar la cabeza en la almuhada

Llego el dia de la acampada por lo tanto el dia que me vengaría de Tanya

Iríamos solo los representantes y los suplentes, por ende tendría que aguantar a Tanya y a Alice pidiéndome disculpas, que lindo dia!, duro con el sarcasmo

Me puse un buso y una polera a tiritas mis zapatillas nike y comenze a prepar mi bolso de acampada, comenze a pensar en las miles de bromas que le jugaríamos a Tanya,la iba a pasar muy mal sonreí

Bella- escuche que me grita Dan a lo lejos

Me gire y le sonreí traviesamente a Dan

El león cullen esta detrás de ti- grito mientras se reia de mi cara

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la sintura- a si que el león cullen – me pregunto mientras trataba de no reírse

Me gire y le robe un beso- asi te puso ella- me sonroje

Se puede saber por que- me pregunto mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello

Por que..mmm….- soy muy penosa- mmm estabas de caza- logre musitar

Y me puedo comer a mi presa- me dijo insinuando abiertamente

Por supuesto- le robe un beso- pero por ahora de forma casta, aún no la atrapas al cien por ciento- le dije mientras le plantaba un beso

Ejeeem- escuche a Tania casparrear y a mi me importo un huevo

Lo repitió como 3 veces hasta que se animo a hablar

Disculpa!- dijo muy enojada

Gire mi cara, mientras los labios de Edward se posaban en mi cuello

Si que necesitas- le dije en un tono frio

Que se despeguen- dijo o más bien grito

mmm..- dije mientras los besos de Edward se intensificaban- no, me parece que no va a ser posible- dije sonriendo feliz

y después de eso volvi a besar los labios de mi novio, sentí como Edward sonreí contra mis labios , estuvimos como 10 minutos sin depegarnos escuchando como Tania se quejaba.

señorita swan- dijo mi rectora

si- gire mi cara sonrojada

me presta solo 5 minutos de su atención luego los dejo tranquilos

dijo mi rectora riéndose entre dientes

mmh- que vergüenza! Y cuando habían llegado todos

me escondi en el pecho de Edward mientras todos se reian incluido Edward

verán hoy es la acampada y solo ustedes- nos apunto a los representantes y suplentes- serán los que hagan la prueba de supervivencia- sonrio malignamente, mientras yo y dan compartíamos una mirada de complicidad comenzaba la estapa de hacer sufrir un poco a Tania, solo un poquito…-

vamos a escalar, con las mochilas contenedoras, las estrellas van a ser nuetras guias y sin más estaremos 3 días acampando el instituto que logre sobreponerse a todas las pruebas sorpresas y logre desenvolverse mejor, será el ganador, la única regla es que el mas fuerte gana, nada más.- termino de decir mi rectora e impactantemente mi ex recto poso su mano en la cintura de esta como si fuera constubre aquí algo ardía

bueno señorita swan puede volver a lo suyo con el señor Cullens- me dijo mi rectora riendo abirtamente mientras yo gemia de vergüenza, mi cara debería parecer un tomante!

Yo me fui con Dan hablando y riendo ya que debíamos irnos con nuestro instituto en el bosque nos encontraríamos

Chicos -dije pasito para que la rectora no escuchara

Sip- me dijo seba mirándome mientras santi ya estaba dado vuelta en su silla

Voy a vengarme muy sutilmente de Tanya y necesito su ayuda- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para esconder la sonrisa que se me asomaba

A su orden jefa- dijo seba imitando a un militar, era lo mismo que había echo Emmet cuando le pregunte si quería colaborar con el plan

Sabemos que tenemos que escalar no?- les dije sonriendo

Sip- me miraban extrañados

Bueno en su mochila pondremos las piedras mas pesadas que encontremos, luego buscaremos insectos y como Tania les tiene fobia se los pondremos en el pelo, la botellade agua en fin todo los lugares posibles- dije mientras sonreí como niña chica- y para finalizar el día cambiaremos su insectisida por agua con azúcar los mosquitos tendrán un buen banquete- si se, era una niña pequeña mentalmente yo no tenia mas de tres años, pero la iba a pasar muy bien

Debíamos partir con la recolecta de piedras antes de llegar hasi que seba se puso en acción

Rectora pili, pili rectora- comenz a decir

Que pasa Seba?- le pregunto

Sabe tengo que hacer pipi y si no bajo ahora tendre que tomar lo primero que encuentre y descargarme hay y no se lo recomiendo por que su cartera es lo más cercano a mi.- dijo seba sonriendo

Mi rectora era una especie de Dan potenciada en eso de la moda

Conductor frene ahora mismo- dijo en tono autoritario

Señora no podemos-el conductor no debió haber dicho eso

AHORA MISMO QUIERO QUE ESTE AUTO SE DETENGA O LO VA A LAMENTAR- grito mi rectora mientras los demás y yo tratábamos de ocultar la risa

El conductor puso una cara de terror y freno como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Por supuesto todos bajamos y comenzamos a buscar piedras mientras Seba trataba de engañar a la rectora diciendo que si ella lo miraba se ponía nervioso y no podía a si que porfavor cerrara los ojos.

Estábamos en eso de buscar piedras pesadas cuando sentimos que otro bus paraba, creo que se nos había olvidado que el conductor de Forcks no conocía esta zona y nos seguía ups..

Me comenze a reir cuando vi que seba se trataba de subir el pantalón como podía ,

Bella no te rias- dijo seba apuntándome con su mano

Lo siento pero es que no puedo parar- le dije tratando de contener la carcajada

Niños al bus yo le explicare a Juan, el rector, lo que sucedió- todos subimos al bus riendo mientras sentía varias miradas a mis espalda.

Seba estaba rojo y dan para consolarlo se dedico a darle besos

Ey- chille

mm..?- todos preguntaron

pongamos música- dije sonriendo

mejor- dijo santi- hagamosla nosotros

dan chillo como de costumbre- Bella cantas, Santi guitarra, mi Sebita al bajo y yo soy el coro-

mientras veíamos subir ami rectora más feliz de lo normal comenzamos a cantar

I got a pocket,got a pocketful of sunshine.

i got a love and i know that it's all mine.

ohh.

Do what you want but your never going to break me sticks and

stones are never ganna shake me.

ohh.

El bus de forck se puso a nuestro lado para no perderse y senti varias miradas sobre nosotros ibamos bailando cantando y riendo yo movie mis caderas al ritmo de la cancion junto a Dan

Take me me away.

A secret place.A sweet Me away.

Take me better me away.A hiding place.

I got a pocket,got a pocketful of sunshine.

i got a love and i know that its all mine.

.

me gire y vi a Tania mirarme con odio y a Alice triste segui cantando ignorando eso

Do what you want but your never ganna break me.

Sticks and stones are never ganna shake me.

.

I got a pocket,got a pocketful of sunshine.

i got a love and i know that its all .ohhah.

wish that you could but your never ganna own me.

do everything that you can to control .ohhah. Take me away.

Take me away.A secret place.

A sweet Me away.

Take me away.T

o better me away.

A hiding place.

Theres this place that i go that

nobody knows where the rivers

flow na di call it home and theres

no more lies and the darkness is

light and nobody cries theres only butterflies.

Con santi nos pusimos a cantar juntos

Take me away.A secret place.

A sweet Me away.

Take me better me away.

A hiding Me me away.

To better me away.

A hiding Me me away.

To better me away.

A hiding place.

El bus le tomo ventaja al de forcks y yo me olvide de los otros por un tiempo disfrutando de mis amigos como hace mucho no hacia.


	40. a escalar

_El bus le tomo ventaja al de forcks y yo me olvide de los otros por un tiempo disfrutando de mis amigos como hace mucho no hacia._

Chicos- grito mi rectora por ensima de mi voz- llegamos vamos bajen

Todos nos miramos complice tania esta escalada te va a costar un poco mucho a decir verdad

Baje riéndome de seba por que se puso rojo al recordar que todos lo habían visto en calzoncillos

Nos reunieron y yo me quede al lado de Seba,- como ya sabe chicos ahora es la esclada a través de la cuel llegaremos a el sendero que nos guíara hacia el lugar donde alojaremos esta noche, entendido- regunto Juan mi ex rector.

Si- dijimos todos como niños pequeños momento de poner el plan en marcha

Ey Tanya- llame

Se giro como con asco- que quieres swan- se acerco a mi

Sabes- le dije mientras miraba a Dan abrir lentamente la mochila para comenzar a poner las piedras- tenia que decirte algo muy importante- estaba haciendo tiempo para que dan terminara- tan importante para ti que espero que me tomes enserio o vas a tener serios problemas- le dije amenazante mientras veía como Dan me levantaba e pulgar fase uno completa

Quien te crees Swan- me dijo mientras se me acercaba

Solamente quería advertirte, deja de molestarme a mi y a mis amigos

Por que me tienes miedo- dijo sonriendo

Ni siquiera en tus sueños- le sonreí y me fui

Bien comienzen a escalar eso si vamos ha hacer parejas antes – dijo mi rectora – nosotros los esperaremos arriba

Quízas que agan a solas- me dijo Alex

Hay por dios!, no quiero esa imagen mental- le dije riéndome

Tu solo la vez yo tengo que compartir mi espacio con ella- me dijo alex

Compartir tu espacio?-le pregunte estoy muy loca

Si tu mente es mi espacio y esas imágenes lo ocupan también- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

..Y bien quedan conformes- pregunto mi rectora y no se por que todos me miraban

PSS.. seba- dije despacio

Que- me dijo mirándome divertido

Con quien soy- lo mire mientras me mordía el labio alex me absorvia en los momentos mas importantes y si era con Tania?

Con Alice- me relaje pero no del todo tendría que soportar sus disculpas- y antes de que preguntes Edward es con Dan por si quieres saber aTanya le toco Emmet, a mi me toco santi y eso sería me dijo riendo

De que te ries- lo mire señuda

Alex te absorvio- me dijo riendo

Como sabes como se llama- le pregunte asustada

Simple- me dijo- yo lo se todo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi mirada detonaba miedo

El se rio- dijiste por dios alex recién- dijo riéndose aun mas fuerte mientras yo lo único que rogaba era que nadie mas lo aya escuchado y trataba de disminuir mi sonrojo

Tranquila fui el único que escucho y creo que Edward también- dijo riendo aún al parecer me converti en su payaso personal

mm…alex te odio- le dije echándole la culpa

okey creo que entendí a la segunda vez que me lo dijiste.- me dijo

Bells- me dijo Edward

mmm- lo mire roja el me había escuchado

se rio- creo que me pondré celoso de Alex te absorbe mucho- me dijo Edward

o por dios no te burles- le pegue despacio en el pecho

me abrazo- por favor no te caigas- me dijo y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios

ya veraz como llego antes que tu- le dije mirándolo feo pero sonriendo

aja ya lo veremos- me dijo mientras me daba un beso

bien ya están amarrados -si estaba unida con Alice atra vez de una cuerda en mi cintura- el que llega primero guía- dijo mi ex rector

comienzen- dijo mi rectora

mira aya hay unas piedras juntas subamos por hay por que si vamos una arriba y otra abajo no vamos a lograr nada la cuerda nos impidira escalar bien- le dije a Alice rápidamente

te iba a decir lo mismo- me dijo sonriendo y comenzó a correr

nos demoramos algo haci como 20 minutos en escalar todo el cerro, y lo logramos llegamos primeras!

Alice se puso a dar saltitos y yo no puede parar de reirme

Ganamos o si ganamos – decía una y otra vez haciendo el baile de la victoria

Yo me uni a ella dejándome llevar por la emoción después de eso no le diriji la palabra.

Comenzemos y vamos dejando las cartulinas pegadas a los arboles- me dijo asi podemos tomar ventaja

lo único que esperaba era que Emmet cumpliera su parte del plan


	41. soy un crack

Emmet Pov

Odiaba mi suerte me toco con Tanya-hay me ropi una uña- Denali simplemente me estaba divirtiendo por que las piedras en la mochila de señorita exagerada, hacían que fueramos a uno por hora y que Tania reclamara por el peso. Creo que sudo tanto que su maquillaje se corrió , ja!.

Mister pricencita quieres apurarte- le dije para irritarla mi parte del plan consistía en llenarla de bichos, sonreí traviesamente tal vez no tengo tan mala suerte, sería el que tendría mejor puesto para ver a Tania lloriquear.

Creo que estuvimos dos horas subiendo la cuesta y cuando llegamos Tania parecía una viejita de lo encorvada que iba no pude aguantar unas risitas

De que te ries- me miro señuda

De nada miss gruñona- le dije -vamos que somos los últimos por tu culpa todos ya pegaron su papel en el árbol

Sonreí a lo lejos había una linda araña Pollito un poco más grande de lo común por esto partiría, Tania iba a sufrir.

Me fui acercando al Arbol prácticamente arrastrando a Tanya y la tome en mis manos

Que te pasa bruto- me dijo Tania

Nada estaba viendo los colores que ya habían pasado y pegando el nuestro- menti

Haber correte – me dijo mientras me empujaba con su cadera

En eso que ella se agachaba le puse la araña en su espalda y pude ver como esta araña entraba a su trasero

No pude aguantar mi risa

Que te pasa- me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

Nada- y sutilmente comenze a caminar

Idiota frena tengo algo en mis pantalones- me dijo Tania y yo me comenze a carcajear

Que pares!- chillo Tania

Por que? estamos de últimos, muévete- le dije mordiéndome el labio para no reirme

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito y yo me gire para ver el primer show

Tania saltaba de un lado a otro y no dejaba de chillar seguramente la pobre araña vio más de lo debido, termine en el suelo riéndome y tania también pero esta en vez de reírse se revolcaba para matar a la araña.

Deja de reírte cuanto que fuiste tu- me acuso

No princesita que atraigas a los bichos no es mi culpa.- le dije sonriendo si supiera lo que le espera.

Muy bien idiota muévete- me dijo enojada

En el camino encontré varios bichos y muchos de ellos terminaron en tania, obviamente llegamos últimos y la espalda de tania era parecida a la del jorobado de notredam, fue bastante gracioso aparte en ese momento todos pudieron apreciar como Tania chillaba, gritaba y se revolcaba por el suelo por tener una largatija en su pelo. Yo simplemente me rei disimuladamente por mucho que llegara de ultimo el viaje fue mas entretenido de lo que pensé.

Bien hecho oso- me dijo mi Bells

Lo se lo se, soy un crack.- sonrei.


	42. correr hacia una discucion

Edward pov

Para ser sinceros Dan era una persona muy entretenida, pero no le pude prestar mucha atención ya que había quedado muy metido con que Bella quería vengarze, tenia que idear algo para que Tanya pensara que fue mi idea y no de ella asi cualquier repercucion venia diriguida a mi, si no la podía detener por lo menos le voy a proteger la espalda eso aria un buen novio ¿no?, sin darme cuanta llegamos a la cima y Dan se comenzó a reir

Que pasa?- le pregunte esperando que no tuviera que ver con la conversación que estábamos teniendo ya que no me acordaba de nada..

Bella tenia razón nos gano en llegar a la cima- me dijo sonriendo

En realidad me lo esperaba, simplemente me gusta retarla- le dije era muy gracioso ver su cara de ''si claro Cullens ya veráz''

Asi que sabias que te ganaría?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo decidi molestarla un poco

No sabia que contigo como pareja perdería- le dije muy serio tratando de contener la risa

Que!- me dijo enojada y yo me rei de su cara

Era broma- le dije mientras la abrazaba

mm… te voy a creer Cullens pero solo esta vez- me dijo con una mini sonrisa

ven pongamos nuestro color y sigamos- le dije sonriendo con Dan me llevaba muy bien, ojala el grupo de Bella aceptara a mi familia seria mucho más fácil estar con Bella y que ella perdonara a mi hermanitay a los demás ellos verdaderamente estaban arrepentidos, pero tenia mas que claro que eso no sería fácil ella estaba muy sentida y por un muy buen motivo

Eddy- me dijo Dan para molestarme- vamos a ver si pasamos a Bella y a Alice

Vamos- le dije mientras la subia de caballito a mi espalda

Hey- me dijo ella

Pon los colores yo corro, es mas rápido- le dije

Me gusta como piensas Edward- me dijo sonriéndome

Comenze a correr siguiendo a los colores que habían dejado mi hermana y Bella

Hasta que logre divisarlas, comenze a correr mas rápido

Vamos Edward aún podemos llegar primeros al refugio- me dijo Dan al parecer era un poco competitiva

Aumente mi velocidad y Bella y Alice quedaron atrás

Hey- grito Bella

CORRE- escuche gritar a mi hermana

Logre ver el refugio a lo lejos y me apresure aún más

Al llegar baje a Dan de mi espalda y ella me abrazo y comenzó a saltar yo solo me rei y le segui el juego, en realidad ella era alguien muy agradable

Escuche llegar a Alice y Bella

Bueno creo que gano Edward y Dan- dijo la rectora de jacksonville

Nosotros solo podíamos sonreir

Es injusto Edward es muy rápido- dijo mi hermanita

Debieron aprovechar que llegaron antes a la cima y correr- dijo Dan

Que ganamos- dijo Dan muy entusiasmada se parecía mucho a Alice si hasta saltaba como ella

Un gran chocolate –y yo que de con cara de que? Corri por un bosque, escale una montaña por un chocolate, esa estuvo buena

Creo que gracias- dije sonriendo mientras mi hermana y Bella se morían de la risa

Me guarde un chocolate al igual que Dan y puse mi carpa, al ver que Dan estaba con problemas la fui a ayudar

Creo que ese palo va aquí y la manta definitivamente no va a tu alrededor- le dije riéndome mientras le comenzaba a dar forma a su intento de carpa

Gracias esto no es para mi definitivamente- me dijo dan sonriendo

Después de instalar su carpa vi como Bella y Alice estaban por terminar la suya asi que me quede hablando con Dan ella serpia una buena amiga

Y en eso me conto la venganza que planeaba con Bella y yo tenia planeado participar para protegerle la espalda a mi novia y ya sabia perfectamente como, la venganza de Bella consistía en tomar una foto de Tanya cuando pequeña y mostrársela al colegio, ya que ella cuando pequeña era poco agraciada, lo único que no me gusto es que mientras hacia eso quería hacer sentir mal a mi hermana y a mis amigos y por mucho que se lo mereciesen no me agradaba, ellos siempre habían estado conmigo asi que tendría que hablar con Bella y probablemente íbamos a discutir cosa que no me llamaba.

Lo dejaría para después por mientras iba adisfrutar de la compañía de Dan, Seba y Santia que habían llegado, mi novia y Alice, esta ultima se logro integrar muy bien al grupo al igual que yo… claro esta que Bella no le dirigía la palabra y la miraba feo.

Pero cuando llego Emmet y Tanya pude apreciar como tania se revolcaba por el suelo tratando de matar un bicho que estaba en su cabeza no pude evitar reirme y esconderme en el pelo de Bella .

Fue tu idea no es asi- le susurre a Bella

Si salió mi parte más infantil, aunque que lo haya echo Emmet ayuda bastante- me respondió con una sonrisa

Le sonrei y mire la esena de el frente, era bastante gracioso ver como el oso se reia y tanya segía gritando por un bicho que se había ido hace rato, pero que por culpa de Emmet creía que aún estaba sobre ella.

La acampada se paso volando hicimos de todo y afortunadamente ganamos por lo tanto la competencia se definiría en la prueba final.

Al llegar al colegio de Bella le pedi que viniera conmigo teníamos que hablar, esperaba que ella comprendiera.


	43. A PENSAR

Bells, veras Dan me conto la venganza de utilizar la foto y todo eso pero también me conto que quieres hacer sentir mal a los hale y a Alice contando lo que ellos te hicieron enfrente de todos dejándolos como malos amigos y personas poco confiables y lamento informarte que no estoy deacuerdo- le dije mirándola serio a los ojos

Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto- me dijo un poco enojada

No hablamos de que te querías vengar de Tanya- le dije – nunca de humillar a las personas que estuvieron contigo durante 16 años y que por un error los quieres humillar y avergonzar delante de todos, perdón pero creo que esa no eres tu o me equivoco?- la mire un poco enojado. yo adoraba a mi familia y no quería que los dañaran y por mucho que amara a Bella tenia que hacerme respetar y hacer que respetaran a mi familia y a mis amigos.

Ellos no cometieron un error, cometieron varios me golpearon, humillaron y desconfiaron de mi – me dijo con los puños cerrados

Si lo se, pero están arrepentidos y han tenido que aguantar ver como tu los miras feo, como tu los ignoras, como tu rechazas sus disculpas, como no los necesitas por mucho que los dos sepamos que eso es mentira y que los estrañas, entiendo que estes enojada y todo eso, pero no crees que te estas exediendo, al final tu vas a tener que pedir disculpas y te vas a sentir mal por lo que quieres hacer Isabella.- le dije severo estaba enojado de verdad

No me estoy exediendo simplemente les estoy pagando con la misma moneda,- me respondió

Y ati te gusto sentir lo que sentiste?- le pregunte

No, pero..- la interrumpi

Pero nada, eso quieres que sientan ellos? dolor, sentirse traicionado, sentir lo que tu nunca debiste sentir? no crees que 3 meses de sentirse mal por lo que hicieron es suficiente?, no crees que un mes y medio de verte ignorarlos y comportarte de manera cortante es suficiente- le dije tratando de no subir mi tono de voz, eso no era correcto

No lo se Edward yo no lo veo asi- me dijo y hasta hay llego mi paciencia sabia que lo lamentaría pero mi familia va primero o eso creo..

Entonces yo quiero no estar ahí, Isabella yo pensé que no eras una persona como Tanya, quieres dañar a las personas mas cercanas a mi, y no se si lo puedo aceptar-le dije mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a desender por mi cara

La vi llorar

Que quieres?- me pregunto

Si enverdad lo quieres hacer ya sabes lo que pienso, lo siento. te voy a cubrir las espaldas con lo de Tanya por que no quiero que te hagan daño después, pero hacerle daño prácticamente a mis hermanos lo siento no puedo apoyarte en eso.- me gire, suspire

Dame este dia para mi por favor, epero que pienses en lo que haces- le dije –siempre voy a estar ahí, pero ahora quiero estar solo- después de eso me fui.

Bella Pov.

Edward tenia razón desde cuando yo me había convertido en una persona como Tania que quería dañar a las personas, aparte ellos fueron cercanos a mi?, de Tania me vengaría de los demás no, le demostraría a Edward que no había cambiado.

Bella- escuche que me llamaban pero yo no quería que nadie me viera llorar a si que me fui corriendo tome mi auto y me fui a mi casa me encerre en mi pieza y llore como nunca

Necesitas salir- me dijo Alex- toma aire fresco

Para que?, que me paso? por favor lo único que quería, era hacerles sentir lo que yo sentí, cosa que no es agradable yo lo vivi y fue horrible.-

Ya lo sabes entonces por que no sales a tomar aire y después ha hablar con Edward no es un problema que no tenga solucion- me dijo Alex

Suspire le aria caso.- tome las llaves de mi auto me subi y fui a parar a una plaza casi vacia ya que en una banca de espaldas a mi, pude apreciar una cabellara dorada y una marron parecida a la mia.

Me baje y comenze a caminar me tire al pasto y cerre los ojos, con mi mano quite la ultima lagrima que corria por mi rostro, sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y yo solo gire mi cabeza para ver quien era

Hija- susurro Rene

Mama.- fue lo único que pude decir antes de desmayarme fueron muchas emociones por un dia


	44. deciciones

Al despertar me encontraba en la misma plaza solo que esta vez mi cabeza descansaba en las piernas de mi madre, me pare de un salto

Que haces aquí?- le pregunte- cmo te atreves a abandonarnos? Que paso? Que hicimos mal? Por dios QUE PASO?.- le dije un tanto alterada

Te lo explique en la carta amor, yo cambie para mal tenia que irme para retomar las riendas de mi vida- me dijo- pero no vengo a hablar de mi que te paso a ti por que llorabas?- me pregunto

Yo me quede en silencio tenia a mi madre alfrente mio y quería que le habalara de mis problemas como si ella todavía viviera conmigo, como si ella hubiera estado en todo los momentos malos en los cuales la necesite.-

Nunca estuvieste ahí- fue lo único que pude decir

Por que no partir ahora?- me pregunto

Y la confianza?- questione yo

Tratame como a un desconocido con el cual te vas a desahogar, eso en verdad sirve amor- me miro con dulzura

Decidi tomarlo por la ligera y hacerle caso había encontrado a mi mama podría estar con ella, de que me servia pelear, luego le hablaría a Charlie

Primero ningún desconocido me llamaría amor y segundo vives aquí?- trate de sonreir penosamente

Primero nunca sabes- se rio- segundo si vivo en la casa azul de ahí- apunto al frente de la plaza- pero eso no importa por que llorabas?- me pregunto

discuti con Edward, que por cierto ahora es mi novio- le dije pasito

Por que?- me cuestiono

Le conte la historia, la discusión que tuvimos y a la conclusión que llegamos, llorando como magdalena por supuesto

Amor- me sonrio mientras acariciaba mi cara- es muy normal que el proteja a sus seres queridos tu también lo harias o no?

Pero el se supone que también me quiere y me debería entender no?- le dije como una niña pequeña

Si el te ama se le nota, pero tu no lo escuchas eres muy terca.  
al inicio el te quiso hacer entrar en razón y tu misma dijiste que se fue llorando o no?- me miro

Si pero.- me interrumpió

Nada de peros, ahora pensemos en como solucionarlo te parece? Aunque es bastante obvio lo que hay que hacer- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza y peinando mi cabello

Cuando me dijo su plan, me dio su numero de celular y de su casa y prometió mantenerse en contacto siempre.

Llegue a mi casa a dormir necesitaba descanzar había tenido un dia muy agitado y me sentía agotada

Creo que me desperté a eso de las 2 de la tarde y me fui corriendo al instituto hoy me vengaría contra Tanya


	45. se mi novia de por vida

Creo que me desperté a eso de las 2 de la tarde y me fui corriendo al instituto hoy me vengaría contra Tanya

Cuando llegue Dan tenia todo preparado y mucha gente se había acercado al esenario que había improvisado yo me subi y comenze a mostrar las fotos mas vergonsozas de Tania en su cara. mostre cuando ella tenia frenillos, cuando era plana, cuando tenia nariz de tucan, cuando tenia el pelo negro y no rubio como lo tiene ahora, en fin muchas fotos.

Bueno - dije Edward me miraba fijamente y yo sinceramente esperaba sorprenderlo

Quiero que entiendas que no importa lo de afuera- mostre una foto mia de cómo era antes- lo que importa es como somos por dentro y tu le has hecho mucho daño a la gente en especial a mi o no Tania?- la mire fijamente- empieza a entender que lo de a fuera va a cambiar, algún dia podrías ser gorda y fea,y te aseguro vas a envejecer, cuando eso pase tu vas a querer que alguien te valore por lo de adentro y aunque no te lo mereces espero que asi sea, por que lo que tu le haces sentir a la gente no se lo merece nadie.- termine de hablar supuestamente aquí venia la parte en donde hablaría de los Cullens pero lo que yo tenia pensado era sorprender a Edward y demostrarle que no era un Tanya cualquiera.  
me baje del esenario y comenze a caminar mirándolo directo a los ojos él sonreía, lo único que había echo era hacer ver a Tanya que era una persona superficial y de un modo muy digno, la avergoncé si, pero hable con razón y no con rencor, aparte no hable de los Cullens ni de los hale por que sería ser como Tanya.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, pero eres muy cursi -me dijo alex- no hable con rencor si no con razón o por dios!

Dejame -le dije sonriendo Alex me sabia sacar una sonrisa siempre

me centre en Edward y camine hacia él, la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro era muy linda, pero derrepente cambio notablemente y comenzó a correr hacia mi

Me gire y vi como Tanya venia con toda la intención de golpearme, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me puso detraz de él, pero antes de Tanya pudiera hacer algo, todas las personas que fueron humilladas por ella se le plantaron en frente y la frenaron,

Angi fue la primera en hablar-

Ho no tu no haras nada- le dijo con voz amensante- ella tiene razón nosotros deberíamos reinos de ti por que eres una idiota, pero sabes que no lo hacemos por que estamos a gusto con lo que somos y no necesitamos reírnos de alguien para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos.

Después de eso mucha gente le dijo cosas bastantes fuertes.-

Hey, hey- llame la atención- creo que ya entendió lo que yo hice fue para hacerla abrir los ojos no para que la atacaran- le dije a los demás

Tanya se fue llorando de hay y yo me sentí culpable, la segui como la ingenua que soy

Hey- la llame

Estas bien?- le pregunte un poco reacia a sentarme al lado aún no confiaba en ella

Que crees, derribaste mi mundo de princesa y reina popular- me dijo con rabia

Nunca te quiero volver a ver Isabella Swan por que osino te juro que te mato- que le pasaba estaba loca yo quería darle un par de consejos y a pesar de todo ella me amenaza se puede ir a la mierda

Loca, te puedes ir a la mierda Tanya ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar ayuda estas mal, alguien te tiene que tratar enserio.- le dije y me fui de ahí.  
cuando llegue al pasillo, el esenario no estaba y parecía un dia normal aunque no lo haya sido

Suspire, al parecer fue sufieciente para Edward verme cambiar de parecer

Hey- me dijo su voz

Lo mire- si- susurre tenia a Edward sonriendome

Creo que entendiste a que me refería ayer, y gracias sabia que tu no eras asi- se acerco

Si no soy asi, tenias razón perdón por no escuchar, no quiero hacerle daño a gente que quiero, gracias- me gire no esperaba que el viniera corriendo asia mi, me había comportado un poco mal.

Hey- volvió a decir

Lo mire- que pasa?

Me tomo por la cintura- no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil ¿ayer es pasado no?- me dijo

No más discusiones?- le dije

No te preocupes yo tampoco quiero más, ayer llore todo el día, y que gay sono eso-me sonrio

Ayer me encontré con mi mama- le solte

El trago saliva y me abrazo, yo simplemente me acurruque

Fue lindo a pesar de todo me iso ver muchas cosas, de hecho lo mismo que tu querías hacerme ver- le dije con cierta diversión

Se alejo- eres rara sabias cualquiera en tu situación se habría enojado, le habría gritado un par de cosas y se hubiera ido, no le hubiera contado sus problemas eso te lo aseguro.- me dijo Edward y después poso su frente en la mia- a propósito yo tampoco quiero ir discutiendo por la vida, quiero algo serio y se que contigo será duradero aparte de ser hermoso por descontado- me miro los labios- puedo?- levanto la mirada

Claro que si tonto, que esperas? Tu eras el que estaba enojado. - le dije me beso se sentía bien

Estoy lista- le dije

Para que?- me miro

Para perdonarlos será difícil al comienzo pero quiero recuperar amis amigos- el me beso

Segura?- me dijo

No era lo que querías?- le pregunte con humor

Quiero que tu lo quieras?- me dijo serio

Los dejare de mirar feo, es un comienzo no?- le susurre antes de besarlo de nuevo

Bueno ahora te toca preguntarlo- le dije seria

Que cosa?- me dijo

Lo que va a ser serio , duradero y hermoso – le sonrei

Quieres ser mi novia de por vida?- me miro entretenido-prometo portarme bien y no discutir más contigo

Convenceme- le susurre y el se limito a besarme


	46. y quien gano?

Edward pov

Dos semanas después

Tanya había desaparecido y Alice decidió que sería bueno que Angi la remplazara en vez de ella, yo estuve de acuerdo y angi también, se demoro un poco en aprenderse la coreografia final y era menos agil pero definitivamente era mas grato ser el representante, estábamos a segundos desaber quien ganaría pero para ser sincero estaba muy nervioso, después de esto me alejaría de Bella y no creo poder soportarlo, tal vez debería mudarme.

Mi relación con Santi cambio radicalmente eramos muy amigos con Seba se dio esa relación desde el inicio y con Dan ya me llevaba bien aparte ahora Rose, Jasper , Alice y emmet tampoco se querían ir eramos un grupo muy unido Santi comenzó a salir con Angi y el estaba loco por ella.

Bueno el ganador es el instituto de…- dejo en suspenso mi rector

Ninguno- dijo la rectora de Bella

Como?- preguntamos

Hay un empate – dijo mi rector

Como que hay un empate?- pregunto mi novia

Verán el premio final era dinero para la institución no? Pregunto la rectora Pili

Si- dije yo y la mayoría de los alumnos

Bueno con Juan hemos decidido crear solo un colegio con derecho a traslado por lo tanto no importa quien gane!- dijo feliz

No no no- dijo mi hermana- nos tuvieron haciendo pruebas un mes y medio digan quien gano- demando con voz autoritaria

Bueno bueno- dijo mi rector- el instituto ganador es…

El de Jacksonville- anuncio la rectora Pili

Bella se abraso a Santi Seba y Dan y comenzaron a dar saltos

Fui donde ella- felicitaciones-le susurre

Gracias me abrazo y después de eso no se solto

Nos fuimos los dos solos ha nuestra cueva(la de la sorpresa) por petición de ella

Edward eh estado pensando y vuelvo a Forcks, ahora que vamos a estar en el mismo colegio como lo llamo mi rectora, con derecho a traslado no tengo que hacer ningún papeleo- me sonrio- y necesito ver a mi papa para contarle lo de mama tiene derecho a saberlo.

Y que pasa con Dan Seba y Santi- le pregunte

Ellos también quieren ir, veráz Santi no se quiere alejar de Angi por fin tiene algo estable, y Seba no quiere perder a su ''bro'' entonces el también va y como comprenderas Dan no quiere perder a su monito por lo tanto también ira- me beso

Los de Jacksonville están locos-le dije

Penselo mismo cuando llegue- sonrío contra mis labios y pasamos la tarde juntos

Al regresar Bella y los demás hicieron la petición de traslado y La tia pili, como la llamo Seba, acepto

Aparte quedaban 2 meses y vendrían vacaciones mi vida no podía estar mejor, ya no tenia que preocuparme por estar lejos de Bella, de mis padres, de nadie todos se mudarían a Forcks.


	47. nuestro aniversario 1

Bella Pov

5 meses después

Las vacaciones habían funcionado para fortalecer mi relación con Edward y para crear un grupo inseparable solo quedaban dos semanas para ingresar a clases y yo no podía estar mas agradecida de poder volver a Forcks

Mi mama había conocido a un tipo llamado Phil, y se quedo en Jacksonville pero la obligue y hablo con mi papa, solucionaron todo, ahora mi papa esta con Sue una persona muy amorosa que sabia respetar mis espacios

Amor- me dijo Edward al oído

Que pasa?- lo mire

Nada- me dijo sonriendo- simplemente te quiero mucho

Nada?- le pregunte riéndome- que quieres Cullens

Bueno veráz mañana es nuestro aniversario y quería llevarte a un lugar- me miro- es sorpresa

Lo bese- no podrás quiero quedarme en casa comiendo pizza y viendo películas contigo- le menti como ustedes ya saben siempre ame a Edward y quería entregarme a él, mañana cumplíamos medio año juntos y quería que fuera especial.

mm…estas segura?- me pregunto

si, muy segura- le sonrei

esta bien tu mandas- me dijo

eres un sometido- me rei

te estas riendo de mi- me pregunto

no- le dije riendo

claro te estas riendo conmigo- me dijo sonriendo

no , es un secreto- imite sus palabras que me dijo hace mucho

no me imites- me dijo fingiendo estar enojado

me rei y lo bese

pase la tarde con él y con los demás eramos un grupo un poco grande

Noche de chicas- gritaron Alice y Dan al mismo tiempo dejándome claro que mi infierno personal comenzaba.

A los Hale y a Alice aún no los perdonaba del todo pero ya casi cumplíamos dos años desde lo ocurrido y les hablaba lo más calmada posible, mas de una vez los ignore pero me trataba de controlar.

En fin jugaron a barbie bella y me regalaron un victoria secret para mañana bastante atrevido debo decir.

Después de eso vimos millones de películas comimos helado en fin lo que se hace en una pillamada.


	48. nuestro aniversario 2

Edward Pov

No entendía nada a eso de las 7 de la tarde me llego un mensaje de Bella que decía que estaba en mitad de la carretera esperándome por que había ido a comprar y se le había echado a perder su auto.  
sin poder llegar a nuestra velada de películas y comida como ella quería para celebrar nuestro aniversario, parti en su busca y al bajar me encontré con que no había nadie y ahora estoy en mi auto llamándola.

Alo- me respondió ella

Alo Bella, donde estas? recibi tu mensaje y no estas en la carretera como me dijiste que esta pasando?- le pregunte

Esa duende se exedio- escuche decir a mi Angel personal

Estoy en mi departamento- me dijo

Voy para alla, me asustaste- le confese

Lo siento, la duende tomo mi celular, te espero un beso, te amo- me dijo Tiernamente esperando que yo no la regañara

Voy para alla- le susurre- yo también te amo

Conduci como un loco y me demore no mas de 5 minutos en llegar

Hola Sr. Edward, viene visitar a la señorita Swan no es así?- me pregunto el conserje de Bella, James, este era un amable ansianito, un poco raro pero simpatico al fin y al cabo

Si, pero quiero sorprenderla no le avise que llegue- le respondi

Esta bien pero solo esta vez- me miro intentando asustarme

Muy bien señor James, gracias- le respondi y coji el asensor

Toque la puerta y en no mas de tres segundo me abrieron, mi angel traía puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, con un escote en v que estaba ocasionando problemas en mi, un poco notorios…

Edward- me dijo sorprendida- James no me aviso- me dijo

Me quieres provocar un ataque al corazón con ese vestido- le pregunte

Y ella se sonrojo, le acaricie la mejilla

Yo le pedi a James que no te dijiera nada- le susurre antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Feliz aniversario- le susurre

Feliz aniversario- me dijo sonriendo

Bueno que películas vamos a ver- le pregunte

Amm… a decir verdad ninguna- me dijo

Como?- le dije

Vamos a salir- me dijo sonriendo

Que?- la abrase – donde quedo la velada con tu sillón y tu tele?- le pregunte

Para otro día ahora tu me vas a acompañar- me dijo y después de eso tomo mi mano y me llevo al asensor

Que estas pensando pequeña?- le pregunte

Emm… muchas cosas- se sonrojo

Como cual?- la mire

Como en lo mucho que quiero besarte- me sonrio y yo la tome por la cinura para posar mis labios sobre los de ella

En que más- le sonrei

en que si no nos apuramos no vamos a llegar- me dijo divertida

nos despedimos de James y Bella tomo el control no sabia a donde íbamos solamente sabia que cuando lei el cartel de usted esta dejando Forcks me sorprendi bastante

a donde vamos?- le pregunte como por doceava vez

a un lugar, mi respuesta no va a cambiar amor- me aseguro Bella

después de eso me dedique a relajarme y disfrute de la conversación que tuvimos

esta bien llegamos – me dijo sonriente

y cuando gire mi cabeza pude visualizar una cabaña muy linda a decir verdad

que planeas?- le pregunte a Bella

nada- dijo ella abandonando el Auto la segui y le tome la mano

al abrir la puerta pude ver una mesa para dos, velas, pero lo que llamo mi atencio es que había un camino de cartitas que me llevaba hacia el ventanal, claro que bella solo me permitió ir después de la cena la cual estaba deliciosa pero mi atención estaba centrada en las cartitas estaba bastante intrigado quería leerlas ahora.

cuando escuche la risa de mi angel me logre distraer un poco sobre que contenían

que pasa?- le pregunte

quieres leer las cartitas?- me pregunto al segundo que dijo eso yo ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza

esta bien lo puedes hacer pero antes dame un par de minutos que voy al tocador y vuelvo.

Y como se dice por hay no aguante mucho Bela desapareció en las escaleras y yo ya estaba incado leyendo la primera

_Como sabras te amo pero yo no se.._

Lei la siguiente

_Como explicarte que tan grande es este amor asi que.._

_Decidi jugar un juego, uno muy …_

_Entregado e importante pero a la vez…_

_Muy esperado por mi y espero.._

_Que por ti también te…_

_Estoy esperando al.._

_Final de este camino por que.._

_Se que no esperaste a que bajara lo.._

_Presentia no olvides que.._

_Te amo con mi alma y …_

_Con mi cuerpo tu Bella._

Cuando levante la vista de la ultima carta me encontraba en una playa privada y al medio de esta había una cama pero donde estaba Bella

Me acerque y arriba de la cama había otra cartita

_Te dije que era un juego amor, sé lo que estas pensando, es exactamente lo que crees tendrás que encontrarme, a modo de castigo por no esperarme, te amo y sabes algo esta playa es muy grande y solo estamos tu y yo te estare esperando no demores mucho tu Bella._

Esta bien por mi mente pasaban muchas imágenes no aptas para menores de edad.

Revise toda la casa hasta que recordé que bella me había dicho en la carta que la playa era era muy grande, y Sali volando comenze a correr hasta que vi una bata de seda blanca tirada en la arena la tome y comenze a mirar a mi alrededor al no encontrar nada segui corriendo y a la lejanía logre divisar a mi Bella, estaba de espaldas a mi con un bikini?, no lo podía apreciar bien de donde estaba por lo que segui corriendo ahora más rápido y cuando la tuve al frente descubri que no era un bikini, ni siquiera se como lo pude confundir con uno, me acerque a ella y me quede pegado a su espalda

Ella se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos

Te demoraste- me dijo sonrojada

Mi vista no dejaba de pasearse por su cuerpo traia un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocadora era azul con transparencias que definitivamente hacían que quisiera ver más

Lo siento mi damisela, pero me detuve a recoger esto y le coloque la bata de seda con mucha delicadeza en sus hombros


	49. Señora Cullens

Mi vista no dejaba de pasearse por su cuerpo traia un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocadora era azul con transparencias que definitivamente hacían que quisiera ver más

Lo siento mi damisela, pero me detuve a recoger esto y le coloque la bata de seda con mucha delicadeza en sus hombros

Ella sonrio

Estas segura?- le acaricie la mejilla

Muy segura, me dijo antes de besarme con calma, pero claro esta yo no tenia calma por lo tanto fui subiendo el tono del beso hasta que llego a ser algo salvaje. Sentí como las manos de Bella exigían menos ropa de mi parte y la ayude me quite mi camisa de un tiron y de mis pantalones se encargo ella,

Le tome una pierna y la pegue a mi cadera provocando que ella gimiera mi nombre

Subió la otra y yo la afirme del trasero.. y me fui caminando o mejor dicho prácticamente corriendo a la cama que Bella había puesto en la playa desde hay en adelante no tuve control sobre mi pero antes de quitarle la virginidad a mi angel la bese con toda la calma que pude tener en ese momento y le prometi que el dolor se iria, ella se entrego a mi y fue la experiencia mas mágica de todas, nada podría compararse a esto.

Bella Pov.

Cuando desperté, me dolia un poco mi cuerpo pero valia la pena en comparaciona lo que había vivido ayer, fue muy lindo y mágico el momento en general aparte fue muy chistoso ver como Edward corria por todos lados, por eso decidi dejarle una pista con eso de la bata..

Edward me tenia pegada a él ya que sus brazos estaban firmemente puestos es mi cintura, lo mire y me encontré con mi Angel durmiendo plácidamente no me resisti y le acaricie la cara y su cabellera bronze, cuando pase mis dedos por sus labios sonrio y deposito un beso en estos.

Buenos días- le susurre

Buenos días- me miro tiernamente- te amo

Y yo a ti- le susurre mientras recibia un beso de mi príncipe azul

Me acurruque en su pecho y senrti como el escondia su cara en mi pelo

Me comenzó a acariciar la espalda y yo solo pude sonreir no podía ser más perfecto

Que quieres desayunar- me pregunto

mmm…no se sorpréndeme- le dije feliz

ven vamos a la casa- me dijo

me paso su camisa y el se puso sus bozer

me tomo al estilo recién casados y entro conmigo asi hasta la cocina

me sento en la silla y me beso

quedate aquí- me susurro

después de eso vi a Edward cocinar en bóxer lo cual es una fantasia echa realidad

cuando termino teníamos wuafles, jugo, café , tostadas, y otras cosas deliciosas

satisfecha- me pregunto

que puedo decir, no como hasta la noche- le dije feliz

ven aca me jalo la mano y termine sentada en su regazo

esa tarde fue mágica y dejar la cabaña de mi Mama fue terrible pero prometimos volver

y de eso me encargaría yo..

Edward pov

1 año y 6 meses después

Dan y seba se habían casado al igual que Jasper con Alice y Emmet con Rose

Santi y Angi aún no daban el paso al igual que nosotros por que Santi aún no encontraba la forma ideal pero yo ya había dejado eso atrás estaba listo para que hoy en nuestro aniversario Bella me dijiera el si o eso esperaba yo

Tenia preparado un camino de cartitas como cuando ella se entrego a mi, esta vez yo me estaba entregando a ella para siempre y esperaba que ella también estuviera dispuesta a entregarse para siempre

Bueno le había pedido a Alice y a Dan ayuda y ellas se encargarían de jugar a Barbie Bella por que si y sin darle explicaciones a Bella

Mientras yo había decorado la asotea de nuestro departamento, con una mesa para dos y en el suelo habían cartitas iba a hacer lo mismo que ella solo que esta vez yo estaría para ver su cara al leer la última notita

Cuando sentí que mi angel había encontrado el lugar en donde yo la esperaba me gire y por poco me da un paro cardiaco se veía divina, con su pelo suelto un vestido largo blanco con una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna entera

Pero venia con el seño fruncido

Por que tengo que usar esto- me dijo como una niña pequeña-ninguna de las que se hacen llamar mis amigas me dijieron.

Me eserque a ella y le estire la frente

Por que asi- la tome por la cintura provocando que sonriera- vas a estar a juego conmigo

Yo vestia un traje de gala, mi camisa verde( alice dice que resalta mis ojos) estaba abierta mi corbata desabrochada, mi chaqueta negra estaba también abierta por ende se me veía un poco el pecho, cosa que Bella me había confesado que le encantaba.

Esta bien solo por estar a juego contigo lo hago- me susurro antes de besarme

Pasemos a la mesa- le susurre

Y si nos saltamos eso?- me miro pícaramente mientras jugaba con mi corbata

Sonrei- después lo prometo- la bese castamente-ahora acompañame

Me siguió y cuando vio las notitas por poco se tira a leerlas, pero como ella hiso la obligue a cenar conmigo primero fue muy gracioso ver todos los puchero que me iso para poder leer las notitas antes.

Cuando terminamos el postre Bella me pregunto si podía y yo me pare

Le estire la mano ella la tomo y yo la bese con toda la pasión del mundo

Te las voy a leer yo- le susurre- exepto la ultima

Por que la ultima no?- me pregunto curiosa y mirando directamente hacia esa cartita

Por que esa es especial- le dije nervioso

Partamos- me apremio ella

Tomo la primera cartita y me la dio yo solo me rei de lo acelerada que estaba

Aclare mi gargante y tome un poco de agua solo para molestarla, cuando me empugo jugetonamente me rei y comenze a leer

_Isabella Swan te amo ¿lo sabes no? Es.._

Bella tomo la siguiente rápidamente y me la paso

_Obvio que si, me he encargado de .._

_Repetírtelo durante estos 2 hermosos años pero…_

_Sabes creo que llego el momento de.._

_Cambiar de posición te.._

_Estaras preguntando a que me refiero no?_

_Pues cuando me pregunten que eres para mi…_

_No quiero responder que eres…_

_Mi novia si no…_

_Quiero responder que eres mi vida , mi alma gemela.._

_La mujer con quien quiero estar por…_

_El resto de mi vida y por eso decidi…_

_Que talvez llego el…_

_Momento de pedirte algo…_

_Que es muy importante…_

_Muy intimo y espero…_

_Que tengas la respuesta correcta…_

_Sabes a que me refiero?.._

Después de leer esa cartita la mire

Y ella simplemente me miraba con pasión

Me asústate con eso de no querer llamarme novia eh!- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios provocando una risa nerviosa de mi parte espero que acepete como la quiero llamar, esposa o señora Cullens, sonaba muy bien para mi esperaba que para ella tambien

Sigo- le pregunte

Ella ya tenia la otra cartita en su mano y me la paso

Bueno con eso me respondes, ella se rio

_Se que tienes una idea pero no me la quieres decir.._

_Bueno antes de que sigas pensando te amo_

_Con todo mi ser, y espero que tu estes tan ansiosa como yo_

_Isabella Swan, mi vida, tu…_

_Querrías hacerme el hombre más feliz al …_

_Aceptar ser mi…._

Y en eso llegamos a la ultima cartita

Antes de que la tomes, quieres leerla en voz alta porfavor- le dije

Ella solo asintió

Y con una voz tembloroza dijo

_Esposa? Te amo tu Edward_

Después de eso se puso a llorar y se tiro a mis brazos yo solo la abraze y la apegue a mi

Se alejo y en esos ojos pude ver la felicidad

Me beso de una manera muy pasional, lográndome demostrar todo el amor que me tenia y yo solo pude corresponderle con lo mismo

Si quiero ser la señora Cullens- y con eso yo gire y comenze a reirme con ella en mis brazos ahí comenzó mi vida con mi angel y desde aquí en adelante no hay mucho que contar solo que se cumplieron todos mis sueños junto al angel más bello de la faz de la tierra… y claro que nacieron pequeños angelitos o mis pequeños moustritos, como quieran llamarlos, fueron hermosos, mi princesita se llamaba Daniela y mi hijo se llamo Guillermo…. Pero esa es otra historia.

**_bueno creo que llego el fin, queria agradecerles a los que leyeron el fic pero sobre todo a Maya Cullen Masen por seguir el fic siempre, besos y nos leeremos en otra historia._**


End file.
